Between Heaven and Earth
by I saw the monster in you
Summary: 2 gods had given birth to two races: the Seelie, born from the sun goddess Amaterasu, and the Unseelie, born from the moon god Tsukuyomi. For the first thousand years, there was war. Eventually peace fell and they had been content to live separate from one another, until a third race had been born, and with them the risk of a new war.
1. The Encounter

**I've decided to branch out from Fairy Tail and enter Bleach territory. Here's the first upload of many stories I have written for Bleach. I don't own the characters nor the art used in the story and for the cover. Please, enjoy and review if you have a moment :)**

As he slipped over branches of the forest floor, he was careful to watch the mountains up ahead. He knew that it and the vast area surrounding the base of it belonged to Unseelie, fair folk belonging to the moon god, Tsukuyomi, and he knew that if anyone found him before he could request council, they were within their rights to strike him down. A chill ran down his back, not only from the cool air. He didn't want another's blood on his hands but he wasn't going to allow them to take him so easily. He _needed_ to be heard, and then they could decide what they wanted to do with him. After all, he hadn't even requested permission, from his own people, nor theirs.

As he made his way under an archway that seemed to be crafted by the trees themselves, he hit a clearing, and across it, he could see one of the villages. He knew it was called the Rukongai, and it stretched west and east, as if it were a wall, and he supposed it might as well as been. Further up, in the mountains, was where the Lord of their lands lived, and it was who he needed to speak with. The Rukongai acted as the first barrier between him and the Lord.

Squaring his shoulders back, he took a deep breath and started to walk across the clearing, trying to give off a calming and nonthreatening aura. As he nearly reached the gateway that symbolized entrance into Rukongai, something moved from the corner of his eye, causing his gaze to snap over. There, 5 massive reindeer stood, their coats the palest brown, with stark white antlers that had to have been as long as his arm and much sharper than any sword he carried. The one in front took a step towards him, and its eyes were the most unnaturally pale lavender he had ever seen on any creature, or any person. It watched him for a moment, intelligence shining in its eyes, before it bowed his head to him. He let loose the breath he hadn't realized that he held, and moved his hand back to his side, as he must have reached towards his sword when he caught sight of the massive beasts. He bowed his head to the beast, only feeling slightly foolish, and turned back towards the Rukongai, finally crossing under the gateway, and feeling the shift in the air as he entered.

He gaped at what he was now seeing. The village had been large before, but now that he stood in it, he realized that it had only been an illusion and the actual Rukongai was extensive. Dozens of people milled about, and only a few gaped in his direction as he entered. Seeing as everyone had extremely dark or extremely pale hair, he knew his shock of vibrant orange hair must be quite the thing. Ignoring the looks sent his way, he cut straight through the village, hoping to find the mountain pass before someone found him. There would be guards there, and they would bring him to the Unseelie Lord.

Just before he could even make it halfway through, he felt his hair stand on end, and a rush of snow blew in front of him, covering his vision. He threw his arm up, and when the air cleared, a reindeer stood in his path. He took a step back, unwillingly, and gaped up at it, but the fact that it had been all white was not what had him completely flabbergasted. On the back of the massive creature sat a young woman. Her skin was nearly as pale as snow, but her hair was definitely as white as it. Circling the back of her head from temple to temple was a diadem of pure ice, its edges as sharp as her features. She wore an equally white furisode that was surprisingly worn slightly off of her shoulders, with a pale lavender obi, and very light blue diamonds laced up the hems of her skirt and sleeves before fading back into pristine white. As high up as she was, the white sun made her look as if she were glowing from some sort of inner light, but when she lowered her chin to look him further in the eyes, he was taken aback by the pale violet orbs that sat in her face.

"Come. We are expecting you." Her voice was ice, and it carried the weight of a blizzard that countered against her lithe appearance. If not for her kimono, he would've expected her to be in her early teens. Inclining his head slightly, he tried not to wonder how they knew he was coming, but still he glanced over his shoulder. She said nothing of it, just directed the reindeer towards the mountains, and eventually beyond the gate. As they started their incline, he squinted, watching the wind whip around them furiously, and wondered if he would lose any fingers. It must've shown on his face, because he heard a short laugh. Glancing up, he found the young woman watching him, her lavender orbs shining. "The winds are ours, the snow, and the cold. They will not harm you. They are meant to keep others out." He nodded, not completely understanding what others she meant. His thoughts strayed to Tengus and other bird demons that could easily reach the Unseelie kingdom. He thought a moment longer, remembering what she had said, and cleared his throat. She didn't glance back at him again, but he knew she was listening.

"You said you were expecting me?" he watched her slowly look at him, her eyes glinting with something that set him on edge.

"It is expected that I have eyes beyond the ones that I own." She looked at him for a moment longer, and it clicked for him. He felt his brows shoot up.

"The reindeer in the clearing!" she only looked at him, amusement passing over her features, and she turned away once more.

"We will arrive to the castle soon. You will be stripped of your weapons, and then our Lord will meet with you to discuss your reasons for forgoing _both_ of our laws." her words were harsh, and he found himself wincing. Regardless of how the Lord would take his words, he could still kill him in the end. Releasing a small sigh, he glanced over the edge of the mountain, taking in the Rukongai below. It looked almost like a river, circling the mountain, and his lips quirked. Karakura, the city that laid before his own kingdom, was nowhere near as large as the Rukongai, nor did it lay below the kingdom. It was the first entrance in order to get to the kingdom, and the noble and common folk easily shared space with one another. He supposed it was a Seelie thing, having that openness with their kind.

"Halt!" a masculine voice shouted to them from ahead, and he found himself glancing around the reindeer and woman whose name he had no idea of. It seemed to be fair however, she did not know his name either. He heard her sigh and was sure if he could see her face, she would be rolling her eyes. It caused a chuckle to fall from his mouth, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her lips tilted into a smirk as 4 guards came forward and flanked the entrance to the castle. "State your business." If possible, it seemed the wind whipped harder around them for just a moment, causing him to squint his eyes tighter, before it died, causing whatever snow in the air to fall slowly and softly downward. He opened his eyes fully for the first time since they started the trek up the mountain, and watched the woman speak from atop the reindeer.

"Someone wishes council with Lord Kuchiki."

"Someone?" he heard the guard ask, then lean around the woman, to look him over. The guard's eyes widened at him, taking in his obviously Seelie features, before his gaze hardened. "We had no word of a Seelie requesting council." his tone obviously insinuated that he wasn't going to allow him council neither, but the woman in front of him seemed to not take no for an answer.

"Is that so?" her voice was soft, but sharper than the winds that had blown at them, and he could recognize a threat when he heard one. The guards had stiffened at that, and he knew that they would use force to turn them back if necessary. He couldn't leave, not with everything that was depending on this meeting, and so he started to reach for his blade at his hip. The guard closest to him saw the movement and drew his own blade, a pure silver katana that had an inscription of white symbols in it's blade.

Without preamble, the guard moved forward, raising his blade to drag it down against him. He pulled his own blade out to catch it, but to his surprise, the guard never got past the woman and her reindeer. Instead, the guard and his engraved katana had been caught against a pure white blade that had materialized out of thin air, and into the woman's hands. The collision caused a blast of cold air to be expelled, and he watched in complete shock as the guard's blade turned to ice and shattered. He turned and gaped up at the woman, who only tightened her hold on the handle of the blade.

He could see his own shock mirrored in the guards' faces, but then it shifted, and the four of them dropped to their knees, kowtowing to the woman. He took a step forward, in order to see the woman's face, but it had transformed into a cold beauty, her features severe, and the corners of her mouth pulled down as she stared coldly at the guards' backs. He watched her release her hold on her blade, as the guards begged their forgiveness to the ground, and was surprised to see it dissolve into snow in midair. The head guard raised his head slightly, and he could see fear in his eyes.

"We are extremely sorry, my lady, we had no idea-" she cut them off with a raise of her hand, and she finally glanced over her shoulder to him.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo. We are expecting you." it was said in a soft tone, and he watched the harshness melt from her features slightly. It was probably because he was gaping at her, however.

"How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously as he followed her past the guards. She gave a small laugh, and it helped the tension in his body ease, somewhat. She looked at him, her eyes melting to a twinkling amusement.

"I told you earlier that it is to be expected that I have eyes beyond the ones that I own, did I not?" her tone was teasing, and he knew that he wasn't flushing just from the cold anymore. He nodded, slightly distracted by the homes he could now see that encompassed the highborn Unseelie. Each was connected by pathways of ice, and the largest had a wall of ice protecting it, with Sakura trees, of all things, in full bloom. He knew it had to do with the fact that the Unseelie Lord had lived there, and that originally, the lord had come from the Seelie lands. He glanced to the woman once more, wanting to know if his hunch was correct.

"What is your name?" she halted, and slowly turned to him. He was worried that he had offended her, crossed some invisible line that was unknown to him, but she just smirked at him. The thought came to him unbidden, that although he knew that both Seelie and Unseelie were beautiful, she had an otherworldly quality about her that make her equal parts dangerous and breathtaking. He was so caught up in the realization of his thoughts, he almost didn't hear her speak.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia."


	2. The Decision

He followed the Unseelie Princess into the gated home of the Unseelie Lord, fully aware that he could be walking into his death. For some reason, however, he knew that she would make sure he was given just punishment for his disregard of their laws. Perhaps it could be that the attraction he was feeling towards the Kuchiki-hime was interfering with his judgment. Pulling off his outercoat and handing it to one of the women standing at the front of the house, he turned to remove his swords and daggers, handing it to another woman, bowing his head to her when he saw worry flash through her eyes. He knew it was because he was Seelie, and that his stature was nothing to scoff at. He tried not to scowl and heard a slight chuckle.

Glancing over, he saw that the Kuchiki-hime was off of the reindeer, which was currently nowhere in sight, and was surprised at how small she truly was. Barely coming to his chest, she looked every bit a faery, but he knew better than to say so. What also surprised him was that her hair had darkened to a deep black, and even her skin seemed to attain a flush of color. Her eyes were also a darkened violet, which he only noticed, because she was raising an eyebrow at his perusal. Flustered, he turned away and threw a hand out, gesturing for her to lead the way. He missed her appraising look, and only looked at the back of her head when he heard the soft click of her geta against the floor, which was muffled from under her furisode.

It was only once they entered the hallway before the throne room did she speak. She stopped walking, still facing away from him, seemingly hesitating, but then turned.

"I know you are aware that Lord Kuchiki is a Seelie, but make no mistake, that does not mean that he will be lenient with you. You better have a good reason for coming here." Her voice was harsh, and he knew that his face matched her tone. He held himself back from snarling, but couldn't help the bite in his words.

"I would fight the gods themselves if it meant fixing what I came here for. However, I can only request help from the Unseelie Lord, and it was urgent." He watched her gaze rove his face, and felt bare for a moment. He held her gaze however, and couldn't help but wonder if she found whatever she was looking for when she tore her gaze from his. It hit him suddenly, that she could be at fault for allowing him entrance without permission, and felt numb for a moment. He didn't even know this woman, and she had already sacrificed so much for him. Was she the Lord's daughter? Would he execute her? He didn't notice her turn away, nor see her silent prayer, but he heard her request entrance, and he heard it accepted. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and walked through the opening doors.

He didn't expect anyone from the Unseelie Court to be there, however, when he entered the room, he counted 15 highborn, 10 soldiers, and the Lord and Lady of the lands. He was taken back by the Lady and how eerily similar her and the hime looked, but she had a more delicate, womanly face. He pulled his gaze away quickly, knowing it would be rude to stare, and instead sent his gaze around the room, as he took a knee in respect. The throne room's floor seemed to be crafted of ice, and greenery clawed up and around the walls and ceiling, nature's opposites seemingly coexisting in one room.

He supposed the Lord and Lady were literal proof of that existing as well. The Lord was as immobile as the ice, and there was no warmth in his face. His similarity to the hime was astounding, because it made the three, including the Lady, look like the perfect, matching family. The Lady seemed to be so much more open, and she looked at him with such warmth, that it reminded him of his own mother. He must've looked gobsmacked, because he watched her raise a sleeve-covered hand to her mouth, her matching violet eyes flashing in amusement. Flushing and mentally berating himself for having made eye contact _yet again_ , he forced himself to look at the floor, and he prayed that the Lord didn't kill him right then and there. He heard a rustle of fabric, and the murmuring of the highborn, before it cut into complete silence.

"Raise your head, stand, and explain to us why you disobey our laws and stand here before us, Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo." The Kuchiki Lord had a colder tone than even the hime, and Ichigo felt his jaw clench in anger at being labeled a danger. He hesitated for only a moment before obeying. Taking a deep breath, he gazed up into mercurial eyes and steeled himself.

"My younger sister has fallen ill and none of our healers can fix it. Whatever it is, is interfering with their magic, and only an Unseelie healer can help her." A trimmed eyebrow raised at that, an unspoken question. Clenching his jaw once more, Ichigo glanced around the room, not daring to look at the hime. "It is because of her blood. My mother was the Queen of the Seelie. And my father…" he looked to the Lady, if only to quench the urge to glance to his left. Squaring his shoulders back, he threw his gaze to the Lord, knowing he already knew of his heritage. "My father used to be an Unseelie Prince…the only one at the time. Now he is King Isshin of the Seelie. " he heard a few small gasps from the highborn, and refrained from rolling his eyes. They were old enough to have known about his father. He could see the Lord eyeing him critically, before his gaze fell off.

"And do you defend him, Rukia?" it took Ichigo a minute to realize that the Lord had addressed the hime, and glanced to look at her before he could stop himself. The white furisode she wore was no longer, and in its place was an off-the-shoulder lilac kimono. It had a tulip hem that revealed a scalloped, white sheer under layer that also covered up to her neck. He could see a matching sheer obi, and underneath the first one laid a grey diamond patterned one. She didn't look at him, merely bowed once to the Lord before meeting his gaze.

"I do, nii-sama." Her voice was sure, and Ichigo was relieved that she would go to such lengths. He turned from her to look back to the Lord and Lady. The Lord was watching him shrewdly, while the Lady was looking curiously between him and her sister. Worried at what exactly could be going through their minds, he lowered his gaze to the floor once more, as he waited through the deliberation. He felt magick brush his conscious, and immediately shut a wall down on his deeper thoughts. He left his intentions about the situation open, but he didn't trust one of the Highborn to not go digging through his thoughts. He heard a soft laugh and looked up to see the Lady of the Unseelie standing up. Her kimono was subtle in the way that her beauty was: a pale cream, with golden beading along its hems and collars. Her obi was a matching gold, with the embroidery of an eastern dragon that circled her waist. Beautiful and yet dangerous, a soft warning. Her violet eyes were bright and she took a step off of the dais she and the Lord sat on. The other highborn dropped into bows at that, but Ichigo could see the hime step up next to him. The Lady gave another soft laugh, this time to the hime, before glancing back at the Seelie Prince.

"Please stand, Kurosaki-ouji, we've accepted your council." Releasing the breath that he hadn't realized he held, Ichigo stood, a look of shock on his face. The Lord stood as well and moved to stand in front of them. He was slightly taller than Ichigo, and the most powerful figure in the room, but Ichigo could tell that he deferred to his Lady in this situation. If he hadn't, he would have risen and walked down the dais first. He knew that if it wasn't for all of his training, he would've gaped in shock. Instead, he remembered himself, and bowed lowly to the two.

"It is an honor, thank you for granting me this." He felt a small hand touch his shoulder before he could unfold and rise. He glanced up, seeing the Lady being the one who touched him. She had a soft look on her face.

"Of course. Isshin was a very dear friend of mine, our families were close friends for many years." Ichigo didn't know that of course, and wondered what it must've been like for his father to live here. The Lady must've noticed his thoughts and she smiled at him. "He was quite happy during the time he spent here. But of course once he met your mother..." she trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. "We shall have time to speak. I look forward to talking with you." He nodded and bowed once more to her. She inclined her head in respect and turned towards the hime. "Let us all retire. Rukia, if you would join me please. Kurosaki-ouji, you will go with Byakuya-sama and he will speak with you before you journey home with one of our healers."

Ichigo felt his blood chill, and refrained from meeting the Lord's eyes. He didn't know what the Lord wanted to speak to him about, and he didn't dare glance at the hime and give him something _to_ talk about. The Lord said nothing to him, merely left the room, and Ichigo trailed after him. Before he could leave the room, he could've sworn he felt another brush of Magick, and a soft voice telling him to relax.

XxXxXx

She could see the look in Hisana's matching violet orbs, and refrained from groaning while they were still in the throne room with the highborn. Her older sister said nothing, just breezed from the room, towards the library she spent so much time in. As they were walking down the hallway leading to the library, Rukia felt a brush of Magick and glanced to her right. A Yukionna named Shirayuki, whom Rukia had grown up with her whole life, was quickly making her way towards them. The smaller woman could tell she was excited because she left a trail of snow in her wake that was melting before it could touch the ground. She also knew that her sister had to have told Shirayuki about the Seelie Rukia had brought back, and that they were both going to corner her and question her about whatever nonsense their minds were creating. Sighing, she walked in after Hisana, turning, only to see Shirayuki lock and lean against the door, her pale eyes flashing in amusement. Groaning lowly, she crossed her arms and turned back to face her sister, who had changed into a soft looking, cream colored sweater, and a long midnight skirt. Her lookalike smiled at her.

"You're going to ruin the silk that way." She murmured, sending a meaningful glance towards her kimono. Glancing skyward, Rukia thought the outfit away, another one taking its place in the manner of blinking. Looking back to her sister, she could tell she was pleased, although Rukia admittedly was as well. For her court she would dress up, and it's not as though she completely abhorred it, but she was infinitely more comfortable in a pair of pants. The ones she wore now were charcoal, billowing from her waist, only to be cuffed from her calves to her ankles in a black leather, matching the leather black vambraces that were currently hidden underneath her long white kimono sleeves. The shirt was tucked into her pants, and billowed over her form, hiding the daggers in her vambraces easily enough. Her look was completed in a pair of flat boots that were admittedly Rukia's favorite. Sighing and crossing her arms yet again, Rukia leaned against one of the many tables in the room, keeping both women in her eyesight.

"Well, out with it." Her sister at least had the decency to drop the coyness with her. Violet orbs sparked with knowledge.

"He is attracted to you." It was breathed across the room, softer than snowfall, and yet Shirayuki's gaze swung to Rukia, her body lifting off of the door. Rukia understood the sentiment; in that moment it took everything in her not to lurch off of the table and demand to know how Hisana could make such outrageous assumptions. A snort from the woman in front of her. "They are not _assumptions_ Rukia. I could see it clear as day." The younger sister scowled.

"Stop reading me." She demanded. Her sister only rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Rukia, I don't need to read you. I know you. I have known you since your first breath, and I will know you unto my last." It was such a casual mention that Rukia stilled. It reminded her of why the Seelie prince had trespassed onto their lands. She glanced to Shirayuki.

"Will you be going, or Unohana?" it made sense why Shirayuki appeared to them after the hearing. The yukionna bowed her head slightly.

"It will be me." Rukia could hear the unspoken words. In the very slight chance that he could've tricked them all, they could very well be walking into a trap, and they couldn't risk their best healer, the one fae who had been rumored to be alive for so long that she knew their progenitor, the first fae, crafted from Tsukuyomi. The woman had more secrets than any highborn lady, and Rukia knew that for all her secrets and healing abilities, she was just as dangerous. It didn't stop her anger from how expendable they considered her friend, however. Before she could voice her ire, her sister cut in.

"You are going as well, Rukia." It was soft, but it surprised Rukia. She revealed as much in her glance to her older sister. Her sister bit her lip, but continued. "You are the only fae with magic close to Shirayuki's…well, you and Hitsugaya." At the mention of her Guardian cousin, Rukia's chest tightened. Hisana nodded. "We cannot allow you two to travel with the Seelie-ouji by yourselves, it would be foolish on our part." Rukia nodded in agreement, however reluctantly. She could see where her sister was coming from. Slowly, she was becoming resigned. She glanced between the two women.

"When do we leave?"

XxXxX

It turned out they were leaving at sunrise the next day. From what she had learned from Hisana, who conversed with Byakuya after his own meeting with Ichigo, it would be 2 days travel and there was no more time to waste. Shirayuki had stayed with Rukia in her bedroom that night, the two women content to fill the air with their thoughts until sleep no longer evaded them. The next morning greeted them blearily, with Rukia was dressed in a similar outfit to the one she wore in the library, only in a midnight blue, with a charcoal grey top. Shirayuki was dressed in a simple white kimono that was offset with a lavender obi that matched the lilacs crawling up the hem of her skirt and sleeves. Her pale lavender hair was partially up and pinned by a silver snowflake that had been gifted to her before Rukia had been born.

They stood in the foyer, talking softly with Toshirou, who had shown up not a moment after them, wondering at what the Seelie court looked like and if their people all looked like their prince. As if their words summoned him, he entered from the far hallway. The Seelie prince politely greeted them, bowing slightly at his waist. Rukia felt Toshirou tense slightly next to her and refrained from rolling her eyes. For as long as she could remember, the Hitsugayas had sworn to protect the Kuchiki clan since the dawn of their history books. It was how it had always been in her court, and how it had been between them the day he turned 16. He was only 4 years older than her, but she could remember the scrawny young boy that swore to the gods and drank her blood, promising to always protect her.

Right now, however, the bond between them was extremely annoying, and it was far too early for her to have to deal with his overbearing presence. She could see the lack of questioning in the Seelie Prince's eyes and wondered at what her brother spoke to him about. As if he could sense her train of thought, which he probably could, she felt her cousin place a hand on her elbow, turning her to lead them out the door. She never noticed the Seelie Prince's gaze narrow onto her cousin's action, nor did she see Shirayuki witnessing it all, an amused smile on her lips.

It seemed Tsukuyomi was feeling generous this morning, because their whole journey through the Rukongai and woods was met with only soft falling snow. Rukia was not the only one to notice, because Shirayuki glanced around in surprise, before her gaze settled on the prince. He felt her gaze almost immediately, and looked to her.

"What?" he asked, not understanding their lands enough to know the weather was rarely like this, and Shirayuki told him as much. He chuckled at that. "My lands are quite similar, very rarely does it rain there, although there is always warmth, always heat." Rukia didn't laugh, but was…amused by it, by him. She knew Shirayuki could tell as much, the nosy yukionna, and laughed, for the both of them, because it was easier for her to do so.

"I have seen this weather in our lands only once." Her voice was soft, reverent, and Rukia knew the yukionna had purposefully trapped the prince in it for some reason she could not yet see. When he asked her when, Rukia could see the gleam of triumph in her friend's eyes; could see it, because she transferred her gaze to her. "The day our hime was to be born, the storms howled, louder and colder than it normally did. Even the most seasoned soldier dreaded to be outside on duty that day. No one could explain where the storm had come from, nor control it, surely not any of us Yukionna. It hadn't let up the whole day, not once. It shrieked something terrible, and despite the heat inside of the manor, we could all see our breath."

Rukia had never heard this story from anyone before, and it entranced her. She glanced to her cousin, to see if he knew of this, but he only looked mesmerized as well, so at odds with the cold mask he had worn for the last 60 years. Again, Shirayuki's voice lulled her back in, and she returned her gaze to the woman who was now staring at the Seelie Prince. "We waited that whole day for news of her birth to no avail, but finally, that night, as the moon was full in the sky, she finally arrived. And with her arrival, the howling immediately stopped. The storms silenced themselves, and everything took on a preternatural stillness. And as the snow silently fell, that stillness was broken by the piercing cry of a newborn." Rukia could feel goosebumps at the story, and the chill had nothing to do with the cold. She never knew there was a story of her birth, her sister never told her. Shirayuki looked to her once more. "Not only that, our hime had been born with white hair and skin, with eyes a pale lilac. She had been born looking like a Yukionna. Only once she cried did it shift, looking as it does now. Only a select few of us were there at the birth, only a few of us witnessed this miracle that Tsukuyomi had given the Unseelie." Shirayuki looked away from them finally, to scan the sky above, and Rukia found herself meeting the Seelie Prince's eyes. He was looking at her with what looked like awe and something else Rukia wouldn't define. She cursed her heart for skipping a beat at the look and told herself that it was nothing.

XxXxXx

There were no more stories after that, no more bonding. The Seelie Prince's family was at stake and they quickly made their way from the Unseelie lands within the first day, all of them sensing the shift when they finally crossed into Seelie territory. The snow thinned from the forest, then fell away altogether, allowing a lush green to overtake their eyesight. The second day had started and the prince had told them that they would arrive to his lands by midday. Relieved at how quickly and safely their travels had been, Rukia sent thanks to the gods, then followed after the tall, tanned fae prince.

The Seelie lands were beautiful, she decided, seeing all sorts of flora and fauna she had only read about. There were streams and lakes and it actually felt nice to have the sun beat down on you. She would never voice these thoughts, of course. She knew how the Seelie saw her people, saw _her_. She was a faery crafted of ice and winds and cold silence; she could kill a man without blinking, with just a _thought_ and it was something she accepted, and she couldn't allow the people who were only a step away from being her enemies see that other side of her: the side that cared and had a passion that could burn cities, that had something aflame in her blood that sang just beneath the surface. The side that mourned for this violence. So she hid it, behind a carefully carved wall of ice, believing it easier to allow them to see her as the monster they believed her to be.

"We're here." So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that it was already midday, and hadn't even sensed the hundreds of thousands of souls beyond these rolling hills. The Seelie Prince turned to face them, and Rukia could see what being back in his element did for him. While he was undoubtedly handsome, even in her realm, the sun did him justice. His skin seemed to glow as if he swallowed the sun, and those tawny-gold eyes were alight with happiness. At what, Rukia couldn't tell, she didn't have her sister's gift, but it lightened her head. Standing there, with her cousin and closest companion beside her, Rukia realized how _beautiful_ the Seelie Prince was. And then she fainted.


	3. The Solstice

When she woke, it was in an unfamiliar room, and she felt the lurch of her heart as she stood from the bed she had been laying on. Before she could call forth her blade, a woman stepped from the shadows, surprise on her face. Rukia eased at seeing Shirayuki, but there was still a tenseness to her. After all, they were in Seelie lands, and she had been unconscious for how long? The question seemed to be on her face, because the yukionna let out a breath and gave a small smile to Rukia.

"Only a couple hours, Rukia. Hitsugaya carried you the rest of the way when you fainted before we could reach Karakura." Rukia flushed slightly at that, embarrassed at the sudden weakness. She sat back on the edge of the bed, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Thankfully, she was still in her own clothing, but she knew they would probably be stuffing them in Seelie clothing soon enough. "What happened out there?" the woman's question was soft but probing, and yet Rukia really didn't have an answer. She shrugged, not willing to meet the woman's cursory gaze.

"I don't really know Shirayuki. I was fine. And then I was unconscious." The yukionna nodded at her.

"Perhaps it was the heat." At the dry look sent her way, Shirayuki covered a smile. "We'll figure it out Rukia. In the meantime, you should join me. I have already met with Kurosaki-ouji's family and youngest sister." Rukia stood and turned to her friend, only to see her grave face.

"Will she be okay?" Shirayuki sighed.

"She shows no outward signs of any infection, but there is the beginning of something, if you know where to look. I'm afraid we might need to bring her back to Seireitei." Rukia only nodded to the woman, trusting in her judgment. Glancing her over, she could see something else bothering the snow woman. Rukia was apprehensive.

"What else is wrong?" the woman gave a tight smile.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say… _wrong_ …but it seems that the Seelie Prince forgot to mention one thing." Rukia took a step towards her friend.

"And that would be?"

XxXxXx

Rukia cursed the ginger haired prince as Shirayuki led her through the hallways and out one of the many open doorways from the manor. She didn't notice any of the lower fae scrambling out of her way. Shirayuki apologized profusely to them, while trying not to laugh at how terrified everyone seemed of the Unseelie Hime. Rukia noticed none of it, only trying to hunt down the prince she risked her ass for. All around them, Seelie fae were getting ready for a celebration, with today marking the Summer Solstice for them. She knew he purposely kept this from them, knew that her brother and sister wouldn't have allowed the Seelie prince to take their princess during a holiday in his people's honor. Her gaze roved over tanned, smiling faces, searching out just _one_ in particular.

She was so wrapped up in her search that she didn't see the guards coming to catch up to them, no doubt coming from the manor after Shirayuki and she had left. Before Shirayuki could step in or give a word of warning, the man gripped Rukia by her arm. She spun and ripped her arm from the hold, a sneer on her lips. The guard looked shocked at her reaction, and a dark sort of satisfaction took her when she thought of how he'd look if she flicked her blade to existence. A knowing look from Shirayuki banished the thought and had Rukia mollified. Despite her irritation with him, Kurosaki Ichigo had allowed them kindness and entrance into his lands. She couldn't repay that with bloodshed. The Unseelie Hime took a step away from the guards, inclining her head slightly, with Shirayuki mimicking her.

"Apologies." murmured Rukia. The guards flushed and bowed to her.

"No, we are deeply sorry, Kuchiki-hime, I should not have grabbed for you in such a manner. We were just worried that we would lose you on such a large crowd before the young lord could find you." _'Young lord?'_ it was an interesting title, and made Rukia wonder how close the prince was with his people. Giving the guard a small smile, Rukia glanced them over. They were all dressed for the weather, with tan, linen trousers, and deep red sleeveless shirts. All of them wore leather vambraces and flat boots, almost matching the ones Rukia wore, but they also wore chest plates that seemed to wrap around their back as well. They also bore the Seelie crest, a filigree sun that seemed to be the other half of the Unseelie's filigree crescent moon with its design. She resisted the urge to look at her leathers.

Before she could continue the awkward encounter, she felt magick brush over her skin, feeling like a warm caress. The guards must've felt it as well, because they all dropped to a crouch at her feet, and she realized, rather belatedly, that they were kneeling in respect. Glancing around the open lands, she saw that the people that were finishing last minute errands before the Solstice had also stopped to bow or kneel. When she finally settled her gaze on the Seelie Prince, it was to see that he had changed his clothes, and that two younger women were with him, along with a woman that had to have been his own age. It was foolish, she knew, but to see them all in fine clothing and dresses, she couldn't help but wish that she would've had the thought to change her clothing, rather than to be dressed like a boy who couldn't even address someone properly.

When they finally made their way to meet Rukia and Shirayuki, she watched, dumbstruck, as he bowed his head to her. She bit her cheek when she saw the amusement in his tawny eyes, and just wondered at what he found so amusing.

"Hello, Kuchiki-hime." He raised a hand to his side, to the younger women. "These are my sisters, Yuzu, and Karin. They're twins." Yuzu curtsied, and Rukia found the girl adoring. She was wearing a pale green dress that offset her strawberry blonde hair, and was sleeveless, with an empire waist and several layers of gossamer for the skirt. They blew softly in the wind and Rukia was tempted to run her fingers over the fabric, if only to be able to capture the dress later on. Karin, however, is the one who Rukia felt she would be able to fully enjoy herself with, brash attitude and all, because unlike her twin, the black haired girl was in a pair of deep red, fitted trousers, and a white kimono top. She didn't bow or curtsy to Rukia, only looked her over, and Rukia had to grin at the girl. She could see amusement spark in her brown eyes that quickly turned to shock when Rukia fully inclined her head to the girl.

"Hello." She murmured softly to them, a soft smile taking over her face. When she stood and met Ichigo's gaze once more, he was looking at her, as if he were trying to figure her out. She nearly snorted. ' _Good luck with that, young prince.'_ She thought to herself. He held his hand out to the girl on his other side, and Rukia remembered why she felt so stupid for not having changed. She was stunning, to put it simply. She had long, pale orange hair, and her skin was slightly tanned. The dress she wore was a pale cream color that had a high neck and fit over her rather ample chest and waist, before it flared out in a pale gold silk that Rukia saw had two slits up the sides when she walked. The fullness of the skirt let it become playful, rather than risqué and Rukia knew she could never pull it off. So lost in her thoughts, she inclined her head once more, before realizing she could feel Shirayuki's presence more than normal, and that they were speaking to her. When she raised her head, the woman was bowing to her, and speaking of how much she heard about Rukia. It took Rukia aback, to see how open and happy the woman was with meeting the Unseelie princess, and if Hitsugaya hadn't appeared, literally out of thin air, Rukia would have. She could see surprise flash over everyone's face, with the Prince's eyes narrowing, but it was disregarded when her guardian touched her forearm and he leaned in to her ear.

"I just spoke to Hisana. Something is happening to the animals on our lands." She pulled back, and couldn't control the shock skittering across her face. Anyone who knew the Unseelie hime knew that she could project her awareness into animals, as well as feel emotions or intentions. It wasn't the same as her sister's ability to read and speak into minds, but her sister had argued that in a way Rukia had the stronger ability. Why her sister contacted Toshirou instead of herself wasn't making sense. Pulling back and looking at her cousin, she tried to figure out what he wasn't saying. Just as she was starting to piece it together, she felt something like worry brush over him, solidifying her thoughts. Her sister was worried they might be trying to lure Rukia out. If that was the case, she would be safer in the Seelie lands. But _why_ they would want to lure her was still a mystery for all of them. Now wasn't the time to think of it. Toshirou knelt before her, his hand brushing her boot. She reached a hand out, touching his hair in acquiesce.

"Go." _Hurry back._ She didn't know if she'd ever be able to project her thoughts to another, but it was worth a shot. He shimmered out of existence. Just as he disappeared, she remembered the Seelie prince. She turned to him, bowing in apology. "I apologize." She offered no explanation, and although she saw the curiosity on his face, he didn't push it. He nodded his head to her, but whatever warmth he had, had disappeared.

"Of course, hime. I hope you'll join us in the festivities tonight." It was a farewell, and Rukia didn't respond before he left, with the women trailing behind him. Rukia turned to Shirayuki finally, and knew her worry matched the woman's own.

XxXxXx

"So they expect you to stay here while they deal with whatever is going on?" the yukionna demanded. Rukia only nodded, pacing back and forth while Shirayuki sat on one of the beds in their room that the prince had given them. The yukionna was pissed, if the lowering temperature in the room was anything to go by. Rukia glanced to her.

"I can understand it Shirayuki." The woman looked up at her in surprise. Rukia took a step towards her. "Obviously it's a lure. _Everyone_ knows about my ability with animals, hell even Ichi-the Seelie prince does." Rukia glared at the knowing look on the yukionna's face, feeling déjà vu. The glare didn't seem to stop the woman from reclining onto her hands and grinning at her.

"You can call the prince by his given name Rukia, I'm not going to stop you." The Unseelie princess rolled her eyes and strolled away.

" _Like I was saying_ , it's probably a way to get to me. For what reason, I have no idea, but we'll contact them tomorrow to find out what's going on. We need to bring Yuzu back to our lands to have Unohana help her as soon as possible." The yukionna gave her a hard look.

"At the risk of _**you**_?" Rukia glanced back to her, tilting her jaw up, and daring Shirayuki to argue it further.

"Yes." The woman stood, still wanting to argue it, but Rukia whirled and took a step towards her, her voice coated in ice. _**"Do not fight me on this."**_ __A knock on the door, broke them from the fight, and almost immediately the room thawed. Rukia glanced down at the outfit she was _still_ wearing and sighed. Shirayuki went to answer the door, before she took a step away, reaching for Rukia.

The hime saw that it was Yuzu, with a set of guards behind her waiting. The young princess was in yet another airy gown, but this color was a deep navy that Rukia realized was in respect to her. It was strapless and like Inoue's earlier gown, it was fitted from her chest to her waist, but the rest of the skirt was as light and airy as her previous one. She smiled and inclined her head to Rukia.

"I'm here to escort you to the ballroom, Kuchiki-hime." Touched at the young girl's thoughtfulness, Rukia bowed, while a gown fell upon her body with half a thought. When she stood, she saw how amazed the young girl was at her magick and Rukia couldn't helping smiling.

"Please, call me Rukia."

XxXxXx

He could tell that he was restless with the way Karin kept glancing at him. If he didn't stop soon she was going to-

"Stop your pacing Ichigo, you're irritating me." Her voice was gruff, completely at odds with the gown Yuzu forced her into. Like her twin, Karin was wearing an Unseelie color in respect to the hime, her gown the color of mercury. It flowed to the floor, over her skin, and shimmered with her every step. He glanced at her face, holding her gaze.

"You look nice, Karin." He said softly. She snorted slightly, but he could tell she appreciated the comment. She opened her mouth to speak, but her gaze flicked past his shoulder and he saw surprise take her features. Thoroughly curious as to what could catch his indifferent sister's attention, he turned around, only to see Yuzu walk through the ballroom's double doors, the Unseelie hime following behind her, as if she were floating across the floor. She was glancing over her shoulder, speaking to the yukionna that traveled with her, before she sent her gaze around the room, searching for something. The prince didn't register her eyes finding him, as awestruck as he was, staring at her gown.

It was clear to him that while his sisters and he dressed in the Unseelie colors to show respect to the hime, she had the same idea. Her gown had fallen to her feet in a rippling gold from her shoulders, with a neckline that dropped to her stomach in a point. Beneath her breasts was a champagne colored band that held the gown shut, and was embroidered. It had exposed the Unseelie Hime in a way he doubted _any_ ever saw, and yet she was easily the most beautiful woman here. The dress didn't diminish her in any way, and it took Karin jabbing him in the side to make his realize that he was: 1) staring, and 2) not breathing. He blinked and glanced down at his sister, who was giving him a dry look and he tried not the flush red. The hime was walking their way, and he heard Karin mutter 'Here comes Inoue.'

The three women and his sister converged at the same time, and he glanced over the rest of them. Inoue had been dressed in a pale blue gown that had sheer sleeves that were opened periodically along the outside of her arms, Yuzu was in a midnight gown that was strapless, and the yukionna had been dressed in a pleated short-sleeved top that fell off of her shoulders and was pure white, with a deep red skirt the flared out from her knees in a scalloped hem. It was odd to see a snow woman in anything other than a traditional kimono, but it was a good look for her. Her pale lavender hair was up in a bun and for some reason she seemed to be looking at him as though she knew exactly what he was thinking when they first walked in. She grinned at him like she would eat him, and he forced himself to look away. His gaze landed on Yuzu. He smiled at the girl.

"You like nice, Yu." He said softly, and she grinned at him.

"Thanks Ichi-nii."

XxXxXx

She listened to him give the same compliment to Orihime, and could hear the adoration in the girl's voice, but couldn't stop glancing at him. The midnight suit he was in looked like it was crafted exactly for him, and offset his features handsomely. He wore a golden tie in representation for his own people, and Rukia slightly reddened at the implication that they were matching. He turned to her finally, and from behind, she felt Shirayuki pinch the back of her arm. She refrained only barely from flinching and turning on the woman, but only because the Seelie Prince was bowing to her. She felt her eyes widen as he rose.

"I appreciate your respect for my people, Kuchiki-hime. You look lovely." It was a safe compliment, cloaked in formality, and she bowed her head and intoned the same respect back, if only to hide the feeling of foolishness in thinking he would said something else, something dangerous. She had seen the way Orihime looked at him, hell, she could _feel_ it from the girl. She knew she had to distract herself, and turned to Shirayuki, if only to stop herself from looking at that auburn gaze, but found the woman missing. Feeling a brush of magick, she glanced to the right of the room, only to see her off dancing with some brunette fae that didn't seem to realize the Yukionna would devour him. She laughed as he spun her, but sent a look Rukia's way that had the hime smirking. _Poor bastard. She's already stolen his heart and she doesn't even know it._

"What's so funny?" it was spoken by Karin, who had made her way to Rukia's side, and murmured only for the hime's ears. She glanced over, slightly surprised, before relaxing and pointing to her friend and her companion. She opened her mouth to answer, only for it to get stuck in her throat as Toshirou materialized a few feet from her line of sight, covered in blood and dirt. She was in disbelief that he stood in front of her, but his eyes were burning a bright teal, completely worried. She couldn't hear him but she could read his lips just fine, and the one word that fell from them.

' _Run.'_ He collapsed forward then, and she heard someone scream. Shirayuki met her gaze, having sensed Toshirou when he first appeared, and was trying to get to Rukia, but people were panicking. They were all trying to find exits, but when Rukia heard the doors slam and the windows get blown in, she knew something had come. She knew it had come for _her_. It was quiet all of a sudden, and she heard the Seelie prince move, taking advantage of the lull in the chaos.

"Anyone without training, go find shelter! If you can fight, if you can use magick, protect those who cannot!" she could hear the unspoken demand. _Protect the Unseelie hime._ She gritted her teeth. She wasn't helpless. She continued her way to Toshirou, Shirayuki meeting her, and they both bent over his body.

"Still breathing." Rukia murmured. She looked up to Shirayuki, whose gaze had hardened. "We need to move him." The women nodded, lifting him and dragging him towards the opposite side of the staircase they originally descended down from. There, Yuzu, Karin and Orihime were, with the Seelie prince a few feet away, trying to calm people. The girls looked relieved to see her and Shirayuki, and Rukia went to nod at them before a warning zipped over her skin. She glanced over her shoulder, to see the center of the ballroom cleared out, and watched something land in the shattered window. It was followed by several others, and Rukia clenched her teeth at the Tengu demons that were laughing at the destruction.

There were only 6 of them, a small group, probably only sent to terrorize and leave a message, but she knew they had a lenient definition of 'terrorize.' She could feel her own anger swirl with someone else's and turned, only to see the Seelie prince staring past her head at the same demons, his anger materializing in a wave of heat. She could understand. These were his father's lands, soon to be his, and they dared to show up and make a mockery of it. She knew they were here because of her. Her home's winds couldn't be bypassed by them, but here there was no such barrier. She clenched her jaw. They would be leaving by morning to take Yuzu from here, no arguments. Before she could be stopped by the prince, she stood up and made her way to the center of the room, easily catching the demons' attentions. The shrieked and leered at her, but didn't step forward. The eldest one, a man with black hair and eyes, skin tanned like wood, was the only one to move towards her, a small smile curving his lips, a jagged scar pulling tight down the left side of his face.

"How polite of you to step forward Kuchiki-hime, so that we didn't have to drag you from your hiding place." She only smiled at him, and knew he saw the sickle in it. She could see it in the way his brothers quieted.

"You of all creatures should know _exactly_ how polite I am." He chuckled at her despite the way his brothers tensed, all of them seemingly leaning forward to lunge. She raised an eyebrow at them, hoping they would save her the chase and come to her.

"I know all of your charm as well, _Kuchiki._ " It was poisonous on his tongue, and it only made Rukia's fingers twitch at the disrespect. She smirked at him then, and glanced over her shoulder to look to the others. The Seelie prince seemed to have taken a few steps her way at some point, fury tightening his features, but she watched his eyes widen, and he took a step forward, reaching for her, it seemed, and her name was on his lips.

"RUKIA!" she was surprised at her first name coming from his mouth, but she turned towards the demons once more, to see several of the youngest lunging for her while her back was turned. The scarred one was holding the remaining 2 back, a warning in his eyes, but it was all engulfed in blasting winds and freezing temperatures, in a wide split grin.

XxXxXx

When the air cleared and everyone could look, they were dumbfounded with the scene that met them. In the center of a white covered room, where all of the fae could see their breath, stood a woman with pure white hair and the palest skin anyone had seen. In the back of her hair, a diadem of ice curved upwards and out, glistening. She wore the same gown as before only dyed deepest black, and diamonds twinkled from under her chest. Only inches from her, three Tengus were reaching for her, claws sharp, and weapons being drawn. Their faces were frozen in their screams, as was the rest of them. Incased in pure white, several fae could not help but step from their safety to get a better look. The three remaining tengus did not move, did not look anywhere else but at the Unseelie Hime's face. And it was a terrible thing to look upon indeed. Her eyes were glacial, her fury painting her beautiful regardless. She was one of the furies brought to life, a god looking for retribution. She took a step forward, towards the remaining demons, and as she brushed one of the frozen Tengus, he shattered and fell to the ground, becoming snow.

"You will listen to me." Her voice was soft but ice, and it carried through the room like rolling thunder. "You are not as foolish as your brothers, and I am not as foolish as they took me for." She kept walking until she was only a few feet from the demons. The scarred one said nothing, just looked at her with soulless, black eyes, but one of the younger ones nodded. The other one, who just glared hatefully at her, dared to spit at her feet. She only smiled at him as his brother gripped his arm, but he refused to relent. He bared his teeth at the Unseelie hime but she only smiled. Slowly, she raised her right hand to him, and as she did, a pure white katana materialized. If possible, the room dropped several more degrees. "Whatever warning you came here to give, forget it. You will be _my_ warning." In a move so quick she became a blur, they only watched the hateful tengu shriek in pain as she dug her blade through his left shoulder. Slowly, they watched ice eat at his wound, surely turning him into his frozen brothers in time. " **Leave.** Tell your brethren about me. Tell them I will be coming." The room burst in a brief flare of heat and the hime smiled languidly. "Tell them the Seelie Prince is coming, and he is going to burn your kingdom down too." The demons said nothing, only backed from the hime until they reached the lip of the window and leaned backwards, allowing themselves to disappear into the dark night.

XxXxXx

When they left, Rukia felt the atmosphere shift. Shirayuki yelled her name, and Rukia turned her way, breathing a sigh of relief. Throwing a hand towards the frozen tengus, she watched the remaining 2 shatter and felt Shirayuki slam into her and hug her.

"That was _insane,_ Rukia!" she scolded, pulling back to look at the girl. With her skin so pale, it was easy to see her blush. "You had us all worried." She pulled away to allow the Seelie prince and princesses, along with Orihime to see her. The prince was glaring at her, and part of her wanted to tell him off, but before she could even open her mouth, he stepped right into her personal space, towering over her in a way that made her feel dizzy. He looked like he was about to raise his hand, but decided to forgo the decision, and she watched it drop back to his side harmlessly. She wondered if he even realized what he was doing. In some moment of coherency, he met her gaze and she found his gaze molten. He looked confused at his actions, but still he trudged on.

"Don't do that again…Rukia." His voice was deeper than she remembered it being, and she cursed herself for reddening, but was thankful Shirayuki had herded the others away. She could see them off to the side, watching herself and the prince curiously, but Rukia couldn't bear to meet anyone's gaze. She tried to shake off her imbalance of the situation and scoffed.

"I am more than capable of taking down a few birds…Ichigo." She said it with a slight bite to her words, but at the mention of his name, his eyes flashed and Rukia felt her chest clench. He stepped closer to her, if it was even possible, and Rukia didn't know how to feel about the way her heart stuttered. He smelt of warmth and forests, of spice and something wild, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from leaning into him. "Don't you think this is inappropriate?" she muttered, not sure what was wrong with her. If Renji got within hitting distance, exactly that happened. Rukia Kuchiki didn't _do_ personal space, because no one ever lacked enough brain cells to understand the danger of getting that close to her. She never allowed herself the luxury of getting that close to someone, especially not someone like Ichigo Kurosaki who was turning out to be extremely dangerous himself. She couldn't find it in herself to look back up to him, she was terrified of what would happen, but luckily she didn't have to, because for the second time in exactly as many days, Rukia Kuchiki fainted.


	4. The Journey

**I know it's been quite a while since my last chapter but I had a lot of computer issues that I have finally gotten fixed. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

He was still furious at the demons for entering his homelands. Tengus didn't dare travel from the mountains, and to be this deep into the valley, he knew they were hunting the Unseelie Hime. He clenched his jaw at the thought of her. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He knew she was supposed to be the 'enemy,' but with everything that was going on, whatever part of his brain that had told him in the beginning to be careful was long gone. He nearly wrapped her in his arms for Amaterasu's sake! Goddess help him, he didn't want to even think about what that could mean.

Groaning, he laid his forehead down on the desk, not aware that his father had joined him.

"One would think the soon to be boy king could handle a few birds." He jolted upright, not only at his father's voice, but his choice of words, and it had him once again thinking of the currently unconscious hime. The yukionna, Shirayuki, had told him that she would be fine, but it still didn't halt his worry. This was the second time it had happened, and it couldn't be coincidence. A hand snapped in his face, and he leaned backwards, staring up at his father. He watched something pass his father's features, maybe realization of something, but he knew it was deeper than the casual amusement and carefree attitude his father always adopted. It disappeared quickly, and he watched his dad sit down across from him, a smile on his face. Ichigo scowled.

"What old man?" the smile never faltered, which irritated Ichigo all the more, but before he could demand his dad to answer, he spoke.

"I did not expect the hime to look so much like her sister." Ichigo was surprised at his words, before he remembered that the Unseelie Queen told him that she had been friends with his father once. He looked at his father, wondering what it must've been like to live in those lands. Everything about his father screamed that his place was with the Seelie, but it hadn't always been the case. And if it wasn't for his mother, would he even be here? Would Ichigo and sisters be fullblooded Unseelie?

"Do you ever wish to go back?" the question was out before he could fully think about it, but his dad took it in stride. He chuckled.

"Sometimes I miss the lands, the creatures that the forests hold, but I could never leave my family, my people. I've never been much of a cold-blood anyway." It was said with a laugh, but Ichigo couldn't shake that his father missed it more than he let on. Before he could say something else, his father surprised him by asking a question of his own.

"Are you attracted to her?"

XxXxXx

As soon as Rukia woke, she demanded that they get ready to leave. Toshirou had woken up some time in the middle of the night telling Shirayuki that he was fine and that they needed to leave in the morning. Word spread quickly, and Rukia was surprised to see both Seelie princesses camped out in front of her rooms when she woke. Both were dressed in charcoal trousers and deep red kimono tops, but she could see coats laying over their laps. She was not sure how long they would stay, but she knew that she would get them whatever they needed when they arrived to her home. She told them as much when she saw them, and they nodded in understanding. She took a breath, glancing around for bright orange hair, then chided herself on searching him out. It was a subconscious thing, and she wasn't sure when it started happening.

Clenching her jaw, she put on an outfit similar to the twins, the magick settling over her skin in all white trousers and a kimono top. She knew that once they hit Unseelie territory, and the expansive woods, she would transform, and her clothing would do so along with it. It was safer for her to move around as such, and with her cousin unable to help defend them, she would need to be on top of her game. She couldn't rely on the Seelie Prince, even being near him was a dangerous thing. As if her thoughts caused him to appear, he sauntered down the hallway towards them, dressed in all black, a living shadow, with leather armor covering him and no doubt being something to help keep his warmth in once they left his lands.

She couldn't help but rove her gaze over his form, and she knew it sounded insane but it felt like she could feel his body heat against her, despite the fact that he was several feet from her. Feeling completely crazy at her mood swings, and the things she was thinking, she was thankful for Yuzu standing up to greet him. She felt like if she looked up into those amber orbs, she would be lost, and she wasn't sure exactly what that meant. She just knew that he caused her to act so unlike herself, to feel things she didn't dare feel. She didn't know if she could be honest with herself, if she could admit how much it terrified and thrilled her.

"Are you ready?" his voice cut through her like thunder, and she couldn't even answer. Shirayuki, noticing something was off, spoke up for her.

"Yes. We need to grab Hitsugaya and then we can leave."

XxXxXx

They made quick work of getting through the Seelie lands. When they first left, it was filled with good wishes and farewells, but Rukia was still feeling cold at seeing Orihime wrap her arms around the Seelie Prince, and then daring to place her lips to the side of his mouth in farewell. There was no reason to feel that way, she knew it, she was trying to force herself to believe it, but her body was demanding otherwise. He hadn't said anything, didn't shove the woman off, he merely continued on his way, following after the group. She didn't notice Shirayuki and Karin watching her, she only focused on Toshirou, his body close to hers so that he could lean on her strength and build up his own.

When night fell, they had finally made their way to the Unseelie border. A forest had started encroaching onto the open valley of the Seelie lands, and Rukia could sense the snow about to fall. Almost like releasing a sigh, she felt her magick wash over her in a blast of cold that surprised the twins, if Yuzu's gasp was anything to go by. When the winds relaxed, she glanced down at herself, seeing herself dressed in the furisode that she wore when she first met the Seelie Prince. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the twins' breath appearing in the air, but all she received from the recently stoic prince was silence and avoidance. He wouldn't even look in her direction. She clenched her jaw, debating whether or not she should try to speak to him, but she was saved the choice when footfalls sounded from the right, where the forest was thickest.

They all turned, and to her surprise a group of Yukionna stepped from the forests, all clothed in white. There was at least 8 of them, ranging from as young as 10, to Shirayuki's appearance of 27. They all had varying shades of light blue hair, and at once they all bowed to Rukia. She could sense unease, but she wasn't sure if it was coming from the Seelie or the Yukionna. Regardless, one of the oldest stepped forward, gesturing to Toshirou. He looked at her evenly, but Rukia could see the trouble he was having making the journey back. She knew without them speaking, that they wanted to take care of him and bring him back to the manor for her. The Yukionna were creatures that had ancient magick, and an ability to travel their lands in a way beyond merely walking. She nodded her head in acquiesce, knowing it would be easier and safer for all of them to travel that way.

Toshirou looked to her for a moment, and she could see worry and annoyance line his features. The thought of him traveling with a band of snow women brought a smile to her face and he rolled his eyes as if he could read her thoughts. While they were distracted, one of the youngest yukionna quietly made her way to Rukia, staring up at her with awe-filled violet eyes. Surprised at the girl having moved so quickly, Rukia's gaze snapped downwards to her, and she watched the girl gasp, a name falling from her lips.

"Skadi." She was surprised at the name, because she hadn't heard it in so long. Hearing it echoed from Karin, she turned, not realizing how close the Seelie hime was behind her.

"What does that mean?" Rukia glanced to Shirayuki, who smiled to the dark hime and took a step forward.

"Skadi is a goddess of forests and snow. I told your brother a story once, on our way to your lands, of how our hime was born, of the gift Tsukuyomi gave us Unseelie. To others, people believe Rukia was gifted with Yukionna blood. To us Yukionna, we know the truth. We know that Tsukuyomi gifted us with a goddess that will protect our lands." Karin looked slightly confused at that.

"Your lands are already protected, what would you need a goddess for?" Shirayuki looked grave for a moment.

"You saw them at your gala. It seems that Susanoo's children are getting restless." Rukia knew Shirayuki didn't want to say what they were all fearing, but she could see Karin read between the lines and comprehend well enough. The young hime could tell that war was brewing with the demons.

XxXxXx

The rest of the journey was filled with silence. The yukionna had disappeared into thin air once the group had their backs turned, and Hitsugaya was gone with them. Yuzu had seemed worried, but Rukia smiled at her and told her that he would be alright. She didn't notice the prince watching her when she wasn't looking. That was all the prince seemed to be doing. He rarely said a word to anyone, just kept watch over the snowy lands. It was only once they reached a familiar clearing did they see any sort of reaction from him.

"Reindeer!" he blurted, and Rukia didn't miss the dry look Karin sent his way. However, she had sensed the great creatures' presences a few hours ago and bid them to meet them at the clearing before they reached the Rukongai. Knowing their reason for being there, they started towards the hime, Mai leading them over. The great white creature bowed her head to Rukia, antlers just passing beyond the hime's body. The Seelie prince could see how at ease they were with one another, and he felt as if he were intruding. Yuzu, however, was dumbstruck. They didn't have reindeer in their lands, she was used to playing with foxes and hares. As if sensing her amazement, a smaller one, with a mottled, grey coat made its way towards her, head clear of antlers. It bowed its head to her, and she couldn't help but take a step forwards.

"Where are your antlers?" she murmured. It looked at her, as though it fully understood.

"She has not yet earned them." Yuzu squeaked and whirled, surprised at Shirayuki having snuck up on her. The woman smiled and apologized, and Yuzu looked curiously at the other reindeer in the clearing. In all, there were 5 of them, and this reindeer was the only one without antlers. Shirayuki continued, as if reading her thoughts. "Reindeer here are creatures capable of great magic. They are ancient, but still they have offspring. It is only when they come into their own magic, prove themselves worthy of their heritage, that their antlers begin to grow." Yuzu nodded at that, turning back to the reindeer. Before she could say something else, the Unseelie hime spoke, and when Yuzu turned, she could see the hime on the back of the white reindeer.

"Do not fear them. There will bring us to my home, the mountain is too dangerous to traverse by foot. If it makes any of you feel better, the reindeer can carry 2 people." Yuzu saw Karin look to her in question, but before she could respond, the mottled reindeer nudged her shoulder. She looked into silver eyes who seemed to be telling her not to worry. She watched them flash lilac for only a moment, so quickly she thought she was seeing things, but when the shadow of Mai and the Unseelie Hime fell upon her, she wondered otherwise. She looked up to see the hime smiling at her.

"Her name is Tsubaki and she likes you, Yuzu. Trust her, she will take care of you." Yuzu stared, momentarily awed, before nodding and bowing.

"Thank you!"

XxXxXx

He sensed the magick shift once more when they entered the Rukongai, and he couldn't help but watch how the Unseelie interacted with their hime. From the back of their group, he watched as older fae treated the hime with distant respect. They seemed to fear her, and she did nor said nothing to let them believe anything else of her. Yet he saw the way she spoke to Yuzu and Karin. He saw the way she looked at any of the young fae that would dare to approach her. He could see her gaze soften, watch her lean down off of Mai to speak to them, to show them magick if they asked. He wondered why she allowed herself to be seen as a monster when that was quite possibly the last thing she could be.

All too quickly, they made their way to the entrance at the foot of the mountains where 4 guards were stationed. At the approach of her, he watched the soldiers drop into kowtows, and couldn't help but remember his first journey here. As if she were thinking the same thing, he watched the hime look over her shoulder to him, and he couldn't help but look quickly away, his father's words echoing in his head. "Are you attracted to her?" he couldn't answer his father, he didn't know how to answer, but it was only the luck that a guard came to fetch him that saved him from answering. Remembering the look on his dad's face, in his eyes, Ichigo knew that it mattered not that he didn't answer. Whatever his dad had seen, it was enough, but for Ichigo, he had no idea what that meant.

He was broken from his thoughts when a voice called out the Unseelie hime's name. A distinctly male voice.

"Rukia!" Everyone turned to look behind them, where the voice was coming from, and with Ichigo's position in back, he was the first to see the red-headed fae who was so at ease with speaking his princess's first name in front of everyone. His stomach felt molten, and he clenched his jaw at his own new jerk reaction. The man looked over him, harsh tattoos only highlighting his features, before he disregarded him and continued looking for the Unseelie hime. Ichigo felt fury take him then at being so easily cast aside, and it only skyrocketed when the hime steered Mai back towards him, stopping right next to him before getting off of the white reindeer and meeting the fae. He grinned down at her, and Ichigo tightened his fist, not realizing when he closed his hand. He also didn't realize the fact that the temperature around him was slowly starting to raise, even in the cold temperatures. So lost in his anger, he missed the conversation between the two in front of him, only to feel a cold blast of air hit him.

"Ichigo!" the voice was cold, but the fact that the Unseelie hime was the one saying it, made something settle heavy in his stomach. He looked down to see her staring hard at him, but beyond the glare, he could see the unspoken question of whether he was okay. Giving a sigh, he only raised an eyebrow at her, a slight smirk curling his lips. He watched her roll her eyes and exhale sharply. So lost in her, he didn't see the look the red-haired fae gave him, gave both of them. It didn't matter, the hime had captivated him.

She spoke again. "This is Abarai Renji. He is one of our elite soldiers, and my friend." She directed a hand towards the man, and Ichigo gave a slight nod. The man only watched him. She turned to him then, lifting a hand towards the ginger-haired prince. "And this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Seelie Prince." The title was polite and it annoyed Ichigo, but he couldn't pinpoint why. Everything she said was truth. He saw the man incline his head slightly, and Ichigo pulled his gaze away and back to watching the white-haired hime.

She was speaking again, to Renji, about why they were there, when Renji offered to bring them up to the castle. She nodded, and Ichigo couldn't help but glare off to the side, a scowl on his face. It turned to surprise when a snowball smashed into the side of his face, and he spluttered, looking around. Both Karin and Yuzu had wide eyes, while Shirayuki was laughing behind his sisters. Rukia still had her back to him, but if he looked closely, he could see the male fae's eyes flick between the hime and himself. He suppressed a smirk and merely allowed her the victory. He would have plenty more opportunities to get her back.

XxXxXx

When Rukia and her company finally reached the manor, she was completely surprised to see Hisana running towards her. Quickly climbing off of Mai, she landed quietly onto the ground, only for her sister to slam into her, her arms quickly wrapping themselves around her.

"I was so worried about you Rukia. Are you okay?" her sister was trembling, and Rukia could only imagine what she must've heard. She held her tight and nodded.

"I'm okay Hisana. We're all okay." Her sister seemed to visibly relax before pulling away and seeing the others. Rukia could see the surprise on Yuzu and Karin's faces with how similar Rukia and her sister looked. Rukia watched her sister transform from a deep grey gown to a deep red kimono, with a pale floral pattern covering the outer layer in pale pinks and oranges. Her obi matched the under kimono in its deep red, but it made the queen shine. She turned to them and inclined her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all and I wish it were under better circumstances." She met the surprised gazes of Yuzu and Karin, and smiled. "You both look very much like your parents." They looked as though they wanted to speak, but Hisana raised a hand. "Later we may speak. For now, please follow me. We will lead you to your rooms and then we will meet in the throne room."


	5. The Alliance

**Guys the second to last bleach chapter has been released. I'm distressed I can't believe that it's finally ending. I'm not ready for this, despite my queen making status. All of my children are super cute and I was freaking out the whole chapter and in two weeks when the final chapter releases I'm sure I'm going to be a sobbing mess so at least enjoy this.**

The next time she met with the Seelie siblings, it was to an empty throne room, save for her brother, sister, and Renji. Hitsugaya was still currently being healed, and Shirayuki had taken it upon herself to check on him. The yukionna had promised to tell Rukia everything that was going on, and ran down the hallway before Rukia could ask her to stay. She tried not to think about why one of her closest companions was currently avoiding her, and instead focused on the clipped words of her brother as she slipped into the back of the room.

"-avoided telling us that it was the _solstice_ for your people, and put the Unseelie Hime at risk." She could almost feel the Seelie Prince wince. He at least had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing at the back of his neck. Hisana was watching him rather closely, and if she concentrated, Rukia could feel the glamour of her sister's magick at work. Whereas Rukia was biting winds, her sister was a balming cool, the epitome of comfort. Her brother however, was their ruler for a reason. He was the pinnacle of levelheaded, cool, but there was a fire underneath, a temper hidden for good reason. He was who taught her to hide her own emotions, to be just like him. She supposed she had him to thank for her abilities, for how dangerous a threat she had become.

She felt Renji move to stand beside her, before she saw him. Glancing over to him, she saw the question in his eyes, but she merely shook her head, before he brushed his hand against hers. He pushed worry towards her, along with curiosity, and she crossed her arms before she could pick up something more. They had been friends for so long, and were comfortable with one another, but she couldn't understand why she felt so annoyed with him pushing his emotions onto her like this. Maybe it was the fact of where they were, or maybe because of who was there…she flinched instantaneously when she sensed how harshly Renji's shock and annoyance flared out. He was never one for dramatics, never one to overreact, and it overwhelmed her.

Clenching her jaw to prevent herself from yelling in surprise, she swung her gaze up to his own, and could see him want to take a step away from her. He widened his eyes, trying to plead with her, and she felt sorrow try to drown her. It only caused her gaze to chill further, and she could feel the room cool several degrees. This time he did take a step away, ultimately causing attention to fall to them.

"Rukia?" it was her sister's voice, and she let out a harsh breath, not aware that she had been holding it. Meeting matching violet eyes, she could feel her sister's cool prodding, trying to relax her as she continued to speak. "We need your account of the night of the Summer Solstice." Nodding her head, and bowing slightly, Rukia stepped forward, to stand next to Karin. Surprisingly, she felt worry slightly emanating from the girl. She brushed her hand against her arm, hoping she could push the feeling of calm towards the girl. She wasn't sure how her ability worked fully, but when the air spiked in surprise, she knew it had just then.

"Of course. Only several minutes after I had entered the gala, Shirayuki and I had become split up. When I scanned the room for her, Toshirou had materialized in-between us, collapsed and covered in wounds. He warned us to run, and the room broke into chaos. 6 tengus appeared from a shattered window, and I stepped from where I was with the others to confront them before the Seelie Ouji could stop me. I disarmed 3, and wounded a fourth, allowing them to escape as warning." Hisana nodded her head, staring at her with a critical eye.

"They were sent as a warning no doubt. That you are not safe anywhere else? Or that the Seelie should be wary of what could come? After all, there are no such precautions against demons with them like we have here." Rukia said nothing, only nodded, but was surprised at Karin speaking.

"We have no war with these Tengus. There has been peace for nearly 500 years. Why would they choose to act against us now?" Rukia turned towards the girl, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"Perhaps they are aware of the strength of your brother." It was a casual statement from Hisana, but Rukia knew that her sister was hinting to them of what she could sense. "Enough to turn the war, especially if they think that the Seelie and Unseelie are allying with one another. Just imagine, the boy king and the reincarnated goddess. Any demon would be foolish not to try to stop it before an alliance could brew." _Or something more,_ was whispered into Rukia's mind, and she glared at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"And that's what we have here? An alliance?" it was said with a slight bite from the prince as he looked between Byakuya and Hisana. The two said nothing for a moment, just glanced at one another, and Rukia could see how strong their mating bond was. Capable of having access to ones thoughts and feelings, to feel as though they were one…  
…as one, they both spoke.

"Yes."  
"Yes."

Rukia looked to them wide-eyed. She couldn't help but take a step forward.

"If we draw a line in the sand, they will renew their efforts to attack. We are officially declaring war. What will the Seelie do? It is open lands, nothing to defend from aerial attacks." She could sense the heat wafting off of Ichigo come closer as he stepped towards her.

"My people can defend themselves. We will prepare for war. We will accept an alliance. _I can protect them_." Rukia went to say something further, knowing he felt insulted at her questions, and turned her gaze onto the burning prince to get a read on him, but Byakuya stood, commanding everyone's gaze.

"You would do well to make sure Kurosaki. Write your father. Ready yourselves for war."

XxXxXx

After Byakuya had dismissed them, Rukia led Yuzu and Karin to the healers den, where Yuzu would meet with Unohana and they could figure out whatever illness the hime had. Rukia hadn't noticed anything visibly wrong with the girl, but she wasn't a healer for a reason. The girl was positively cheerful regardless, and thanked Rukia for everything she was doing for her. The hime took a step back, shaking her head, denying her praise.

"Anyone would have done the same Yuzu. You just get stronger for your brother." They had left the girl in Unohana's capable hands and Rukia led Karin around the manor. She brought her to her room first, allowing the girl to change into a pair of black wool trousers and a cotton grey kimono top, while Rukia shifted into a long navy skirt, slitted on both sides to reveal fitted trousers in a charcoal grey. Her kimono was a matching grey that had black embroidery along its sleeves, matching her black flat boots. The darker twin took one look at Rukia before speaking.

"So that Renji guy in love with you or what?" the hime's eyes widened, not at all expecting the girl to have said that, and stared at her, dumbfounded for a minute. When it was clear the younger girl was not going to change the subject, Rukia cleared her throat. She continued to walk, leading her towards the library, and lowered her voice.

"I have known Renji for…many years. We have been childhood friends, companions, warriors-in-arms…but never lovers." It didn't exactly answer the girl's question, and Rukia knew it, but she couldn't fully answer, lest she answer her unspoken fears. Glancing to the girl, she saw that she was unsatisfied, and went to continue speaking, but Karin spoke first.

"You don't love him like that…do you?" Rukia shook her head, not able to speak. "But…you think he does?" she stopped walking then, turning to face Karin fully, and grabbed her wrist gently. She couldn't speak the words, but maybe…

XxXxXx

When the Unseelie hime grabbed her, she had to admit that it surprised her. She wasn't afraid of the hime, she had seen too much kindness from her to ever be so, but she had to admit she was curious of what the woman would say. She could see the way the red-haired fae looked at the girl, as if he were drowning and she were the air. All of a sudden, she felt an overwhelming surety rush her, and just like earlier in the room with the Unseelie Lord and Lady, she knew it were not her own. Her eyes widened, and she met wide violet orbs.

"You can push emotions to another person?" the hime was so surprised, it seemed like she barely heard the girl, but slowly, surely, she nodded. Karin was amazed at what she could be capable of doing, and it seemed that Rukia was having the same thoughts. Another thought was coming back to her though, now that she realized what the hime had told her.

"You know he loves you more than a companion?" it was whispered, not willing to shatter the atmosphere the two had created, but the hime had flinched nonetheless, her gaze shuttering closed. Karin sighed and took that as a yes. She didn't know what to do with the information, especially if she was correct in her previous observations. She had known her brother for all her life, over 80 years, and in that time, she had come to read him exceptionally well, and not once had she before seen the reactions from him that she was seeing now. She hadn't known how to explain the emotion or thoughts that he was feeling before, but after seeing Renji, now she was sure.

XxXxXx

Seeing Toshirou of all people in the library was the last thing she expected. Karin didn't react much beyond her normal scope of disinterest or indifference, just walked off to search through their books. Rukia, however, could not stop staring at her cousin, who was leaning against one of the tables, looking at her like he could read her every thought. She wondered if he could, since he had taken an oath for her. He raised an eyebrow at her, and Rukia scowled at him, annoyed that he already ruined the moment of happiness at seeing him.

"You seem well cousin." Her words were clipped, and she was satisfied when he had the decency to thaw out and step towards her.

"As do you. I heard of your encounter with the tengus." Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, _my_ encounter. Now if would be so kind to tell me of _yours_ I would be in a much better mood."

"Perhaps if you saw the Seelie Ouji you would be." She was shocked at his casual mention of the prince who seemed to set her bones on fire, and she took a threatening step towards her cousin.

"What has Shirayuki been telling you?" she demanded, glancing around the library for others. Karin had already made her way up to the second level, three books already slung under one arm, and paid them no mind, but she had an inkling the hime could hear them or knew something. She could sense magick from the girl, seemingly ancient and knowing, and for a girl less than a hundred years old…it had to have come from her father. Toshirou was watching her closely.

"Nothing. Just my own observation. As interesting as this development is, there are more important things to speak of. Like this war that is coming." He took a step towards her, and Rukia clenched her jaw at the chill that descended onto the room. She brushed it off, taking another glance at Karin, but the girl seemed unaffected. Rukia couldn't help but wonder which magick held more weight in her. Toshirou brought her attention back with a hand to her arm. "Do you know what you're doing? Allying yourself with the prince?" She pulled back in surprise.

"It is the _least_ that we owe them. We brought this war to them, going to their lands. We could've sent for Yuzu, but like fools we went on our own! And they attacked there! What could've happened if you hadn't intercepted them? If we all left to go speak to Hisana?" she was getting riled up quickly, and knew she needed to leave the room, needed to get away from her cousin. He could see it in her as well, and he took a step back.

"I apologize Rukia, I was only making certain of your determination." His eyes softened a moment, and Rukia felt bad for biting at him. "We cannot lose you." He shimmered away after a moment, and Rukia let out a sigh, leaning against a table. She looked up to search for Karin, who was leaning against the railing of the second level, 6 books under her chin. The girl was watching her closely, and merely raised an eyebrow. Before Rukia could form an apology or a question or something else, the girl lifted a hand and snapped her fingers, and instantly the room returned to room temperature, not through heat, but by releasing the cold. She picked up her books and made her way to Rukia and the door. As she passed her, she tilted her head towards the older woman.

"In case you were wondering." Shaking her head in wonderment, she followed after the Unseelie Seelie.

XxXxXx

He hated that he kept wondering where the Unseelie hime was, what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. There was no reason for it, they barely knew one another, and yet she was a plague on his thoughts. He found himself outside for the third time in the last hour, and now his feet had brought him to watching Unseelie soldiers training in the bone chilling cold and snow.

Out here in their element, they only wore trousers and kimonos, all in shades of grey and black, with black flat boots that he would see the hime walking in. Leading them was the red-haired fae that found them in the Rukongai, Renji, and Ichigo didn't want to think about why he was relieved to have found the fae here. As if sensing the prince, and to be honest, they probably did, the group Renji was training all turned to face him. As one, they bowed to him, a fist crossed over their chest. When they stood, Renji barked at them to continue training, and made his way towards Ichigo. To the prince's surprise, the male was shirtless, and he saw that the sharp tattoos on his face and neck continued across his chest from shoulder to shoulder, and down his arm, and that a second set trailed along his ribs. He didn't bow, merely inclined his head, and looked the prince over.

Ichigo wasn't wearing the outer coat he traveled in the first time, and instead was dressed in all black like when they had left the Seelie lands. He wore a pair of black leather vambraces as well, with two twin, black daggers tucked into them. If Renji was being honest, the boy king looked like Death himself, but he would never tell him that.

"Are you looking for training, Prince?" his voice was low and rough, at odds with the way he spoke to Rukia earlier, and Ichigo could tell the man didn't care for him. He couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"If you don't mind."

XxXxXx

She allowed Karin to walk around the manor, leading them to wherever her feet took her. She had seen the kitchens, the bathhouse, even Rukia's room, but now she was interested in what was outside. She didn't even put a coat on before opening the main doors to the blowing wind and snow, and then walking outside. Rukia couldn't help but wonder why the hime had even bothered to wear a coat when they left the Seelie lands, although to be fair, the prince had only worn a leather vest and his shirt as well.

Karin seemed to hone in on something and Rukia found that she led them towards the training grounds. Her thoughts seemed to have summoned him once more, because she could see a flash of orange hair through the white snow, lunging towards one of her warriors. He moved beautifully, like a warrior-god, a savage dance that allowed him to fight unscathed again and again against her men, despite the fact that at least 4 of them were circling the prince.

On the outskirts of the circle of men, Renji stood with his arms crossed, but once Rukia was several feet away, he turned to her. She could feel his gaze, but couldn't stop looking at the prince deflecting her warriors with only 2 obsidian daggers in his grasp. Granted, the blades were probably as long as her forearm, but it was impressive when her men were fighting with blades and swords, katanas as long as her arm, and sometimes longer. He ducked under a blade, and moved in close to one of her men, only to lift his leg and kick the man in his chest, sending him sprawling beyond the ring of soldiers watching and probably waiting for their turn. She looked at Renji then, an eyebrow raised. The man had the audacity to shrug to her.

"He came, looking for training, and this is what he asked for." Rukia was too distracted in her conversation with Renji to notice, but Karin had been watching her brother since they walked up to the grounds, and she knew he could somehow sense the Unseelie hime. He was still fighting the men, easily dodging them, and with the training she knew he endured, this was child's play to him. He was their father's son after all, and Karin had heard stories, whispered, but true nonetheless, of the Unseelie's savage and unforgiving General in the North Mountains from centuries ago. Ichigo had been trained by him firsthand, once their mother passed, and he had only been in his first century. At nearly 300 years old, the boy king was capable of monstrous ability, and right now he wasn't even _touching_ his magick.

" ** _Enough_**." The word cut through every man there, shattering any semblance of power and control, and Karin watched as all of the soldiers moved from her brother in the blink of an eye, only to appear behind the Unseelie hime, kneeling to her, brows nearly touching the snow. It wasn't just her birthright as their hime to command them, Karin noticed. It was her ability to silence the wind, to be colder than the chill that seeped into all of their bones. She watched Renji, a man easily almost two feet taller than the hime, drop to both of his knees before her, staring at her, locked in some silent conversation, before he finally bowed his head to her.

Karin was mesmerized. The Unseelie hime was more than what she showed others. She didn't demand control, she commanded it. She _was_ it. She turned to the dark hime then, and her eyes were the palest violet Karin had seen on her. It reminded her of when the hime transformed, and she couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't far off.

XxXxXx

Only belatedly did Rukia remember Karin and Ichigo. She was still so surprised at what Renji had dared to spit at her that she had let her temper slip. He knew he was pushing her, he would be a fool not to, but Rukia was starting to realize that whatever he had seen in the Seelie Prince was worrying him enough to find out her thoughts.

Her gaze moved to the Prince then, after seeing the way Karin stared at her, in slight amazement. He looked at her in no such way. He was watching her as if they were about to do battle, and he was sizing her up, daggers safely back in their sheaths. She forced herself not to flush at his roving gaze, knowing that he didn't see her in that way, not with Orihime waiting for him back in his lands. That caused another annoyance towards Renji for even suggesting her having feelings for the prince. Not only did she just meet him, he had a lover back home, so all her pining would be for naught. She was not the type to go after a taken man, regardless of if he made her feel like she could touch the sun for the first time in a long time.

"Fight me, Rukia." It was a soft spoken demand, but one nonetheless, that came from across the grounds, and Rukia stared at the prince in shock, not only for using her name, but for what he asked of her. He was a formidable opponent, and to ask if front of all of her men almost guaranteed a battle. She saw the slight twist to his lips and knew he had thought of the same thing. She walked towards the ring, her soldiers parting for her, and stood only an arm's length away from the prince.

Up close his eyes were burning gold, and it made her stomach tighten but he only gave her a light smirk. _Foolish girl, don't fall for him._ That voice was her own, and she repeated it incessantly before the prince bowed to her and took a step away. When he went to release his daggers, she remembered something, a story she had heard once, and it caused her to speak.

"Wait, not your daggers. Fight with the blade strapped to your back." He seemed so shocked that she noticed, but magick was indeed her forte, and she could feel the glamoured blade that wasn't exactly in this plane, strapped down the length of his spine. He hid his blade similar to the way she did hers, due to it actually being an innate Unseelie ability, but his skill was lesser if he had to actually have a place for it on his form. He stared at her for a moment longer, before acquiescing, and reaching behind his head. As he grabbed an invisible hilt and pulled, she watched an arching flame of gold flash into the sky, the heat melting any snow that was falling.

Like his daggers, the blade was a black obsidian, easily as long as the Prince's arm, and a wave of heat surrounded it. Rukia smiled. Her blade was capable of shattering countless blades at just a touch, but she had heard stories of this blade melting ones on the spot. He waved a hand at it, his head cocked, and Rukia only raised an eyebrow to him, wondering how old the boy king really was. He grinned at her then, and she inclined her head before taking a step back. Almost immediately, Ichigo lunged towards her, blade raised high, and she could hear Renji yell out in shock. That was drowned out with the screech of blades colliding, when Rukia only lifted her arm to deflect with a pure white blade that was materializing in her hand against Ichigo's black one. Against them, steam wafted, both trying to claim the other. She tried not to think of that as a metaphor.

"Quick reflexes _hime_." The honorific threw her off, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw no sign of him messing with her. He was watching her again, and she couldn't hold back her flush this time. He seemed to not notice, which she was thankful for, and instead pressed down on her blade before pulling away.

"No magick _ouji_?" she watched him blink, going to open his mouth, before closing and opening once more. She lunged forward, disappearing completely from his gaze, before landing above and swiping her blade towards him. He dodged it, rolling away and kneeling just outside of her reach. Her blade was pointed towards his neck, but she was still far enough that he could avoid it. He was watching her closely again.

"I don't think we're ready to fight with magick." It was a loaded response, and Rukia was admittedly curious and slightly offended as to what he meant by that. It seemed her curiosity was her downfall, however, because the next thing she knew, a solid weight was around her waist, and she felt her body go horizontal.

Her blade had disappeared the minute she released it, but she could feel Ichigo's blade laying near them in the snow, hissing at the cold. She opened her eyes, not realizing when she closed them, only to stare up into a tanned face, with bright, amber eyes. He was smirking down at her, and Rukia tried not to think about the fact that his lower body was pressed into hers. "I'm pretty sure I win." The statement was so lighthearted, that Rukia couldn't help but snort and shove at the Prince's shoulder as if she had known him for years. He seemed as equally surprised and pleased at her actions and his smirk turned into a grin. "Ah, so you don't hate me Rukia." He murmured.

"What made you think that I hated you Ichigo?" she raised an eyebrow. Ichigo didn't say anything for a moment, but she watched his gaze flick up, to where she knew Renji probably was.

"It seems your lover hates me." The world fell to a halt at that and Rukia really did try to shove Ichigo off of her. He complied, quickly sitting up and grabbing his blade to re-strap it to his back, and watched Rukia turn a serious face towards him.

"He is _not_ -"

 _"_ _Alliance or not,_ _ **never**_ _touch the hime like that again."_ It seemed that Renji had stormed over almost immediately once Ichigo tackled Rukia, and then proceeded to cut her off, his anger and something else blinding him to all but Kurosaki Ichigo. The red-haired fae was positively snarling, and it caused Rukia to stand up and turn to Renji.

"Stand down, Abarai." The voice chilled everyone, and all turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki watching them. Renji flinched, before dropping to a knee, but Rukia could see him shaking with barely restrained fury. Byakuya turned mercurial eyes onto her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Something was happening. "Rukia, you and the Kurosakis are to go speak to Hisana. We will join you shortly." Rukia bowed and felt completely horrible for forgetting about Karin. She was so wrapped up in the prince that all else fell away. She turned to the girl to apologize but she was already speaking to Ichigo, a smirk on her face as a _blush_ of all things was on his. Her mind had started to race at the cause of it, however Rukia could see the girl saying Orihime's name, and was once again chilled at the thought of how she was acting.

She cleared her throat, and clenched her hands behind her back. The two siblings turned to her then, with Karin content and Ichigo failing to calm his flush, but both nearly smiling.

"Come with me." was all she could find words for, before turning away and willing herself not to look back at them. She didn't see Ichigo's face fall, and she didn't see Karin watch her closely, trying to see something invisible, to hear something others could not.


	6. The Announcement

She trailed through the hallways slowly, not bothering to make conversation. Behind her, Karin and Ichigo said nothing, and Rukia was thankful. Not only was she worried for what Hisana wanted to speak with them about, she was mortified at what had transpired between her and the prince. _Never_ had another soul dared to get so close to her. Never had she allowed them to do so before, and yet this prince was burning down the walls she had built. The worst of all was that he had another, and thought that she did as well. It was entirely embarrassing, and never before had she lacked such control towards a person. _Kuchikis are control._ Her brother's mantra curled through her thoughts for just a moment, before another voice joined, calming hands brushing down her psyche. _Relax. You will be standing before a group of Highborn, make sure you are all dressed properly._ Her sister's words were obviously a reflection of her brother's wishes, and Rukia wondered if he was speaking through her.

Regardless, the realization caused Rukia to stop suddenly, and she turned to the two Seelie. They were looking at her, wide eyed, but said nothing. She looked at them both, dressed down as could be, and frowned.

"There are going to be Highborn in the room, so we need to be dressed appropriately…do you mind?" she waved a hand towards them and both shook their heads mutely. She looked to Karin first, and knew immediately what to give the girl. Waving a hand towards her, her previous clothes were replaced with a kimono made of silk, and had a matching obi the color of gunmetal. Its outermost layer was a stark white in comparison, and when she turned, the hem of it had a deep orange tiger that was snarling. Her short black hair was slicked back and away from her face, and on her feet, known to only the two of them, she still wore a pair of flat black boots. She looked to Rukia in surprise, before brushing her hands down the kimono. She could feel the girl's excitement for the garment, though her face barely changed. It was in her eyes, however, Rukia could see it there, and her gratitude.

Turning to Ichigo, she thought long and hard about him. He was staring at her with wide eyes, and she could feel apprehension curling from him. She smirked slightly, and flicked her fingers towards him. His outfit didn't change much, because he did not seem like the type of man to dress traditionally like they were prone to, but still, he wore black fitted slacks, a matching button-down, and tie. He seemed surprised at her choice, but pleased he wasn't dressed in a pair of hakama and Rukia scoffed out a laugh. Raising an eyebrow at her, he smirked. Before she could even remember how awkward she felt earlier she rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from him. It was just natural, she supposed, she couldn't help but be drawn to him, to light up around him, regardless of attraction.

Karin cleared her throat, and Rukia felt a flush coming on, so she turned away, continuing to walk towards the throne room, as her previous outfit disappeared in a burst of shimmering snow, replaced by a navy, off-the-shoulder furisode that had almost floor-length sleeves. Its under-layer was a silver-threaded white that caused it to reflect the light, and her obi matched it, with navy embroidery. Along all of its hems: collar, sleeves and floor, were tiny, white, embroidered eastern dragons curling around one another. The final piece was on top of her head and instead of the ice diadem along the back of her hair, a delicate crown of steel branch antlers was present, atop of her chin-length hair.

XxXxXx

Her magick washing over him was surprising. He had felt Unseelie magick nearly all his life from his father, and it had always been brutal, cold, and unyielding. The hime however, despite the fury he knew she contained, felt nothing at all like his father. Her magick was chilling, with the intent of keeping another out. It did nothing to diminish his own heat, only wrapped itself over him like a lover, caressing his very essence. It fell upon him like protection, and he couldn't help but wonder if she knew she was guarding him against other Unseelie. All of those thoughts, however, ran from his mind when she transformed, looking like Selene. The crown atop her head was the most surprising thing, and it reminded him of what Shirayuki had told him about her being the reincarnated goddess, Skadi.

Despite knowing that she was taken by another, he couldn't help but admit to seeing how Tsukuyomi chose her. She was breathtaking in a way that was painful, and he knew he shouldn't admit to it, but if it were her, he would beg absolution from her on his knees for how he felt. There was no logical reason for how he felt, he had to be insane for even _thinking_ of wanting her, but want her he did. It didn't matter that she had another, it didn't matter that another wanted him. For Amaterasu's sake, he barely knew her, she could be planning to murder him, and yet none of it mattered. He was inexplicably drawn to her and if it shattered him, so be it, but he would at least admit it to himself. A nudging drew him out of his thoughts, and he blinked, only to see the great doors to the throne room.

On both doors was a dragon, each curving towards one another, and beyond them were sakuras. He realized, belatedly, that they were a representation of the Lord and Lady, and couldn't help but wonder what the hime would eventually be represented as. Just as soon as he wondered, it came to him, those stag antlers arching proud and strong from her crown. He glanced over to her, and instead met Karin's gaze, who had already been watching him, and he wondered how much she already knew. His sister was more perceptive than she let on, and he knew it was from his father. Yuzu and she were twins, and yet, however the magick from his parents was given to them, it seemed as if each daughter were each race with just a drop from the other.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she only smirked at him. When a lilting voice commanded _Enter_ , both Seelie took a deep breath, and braced themselves.

XxXxXx

When they entered, the room was full of Highborn, each with a pair of guards shadowing behind them. It was obvious to Rukia that the Seelie were still considered a threat in their minds, regardless of the fact that their hime stood side by side with them. Glancing to her sister, it was clear that Hisana brought everyone here in order to speak of the alliance. Once more, Rukia looked around the room. In their lands, there were 6 other clans of Highborn beneath the royal family. Beyond that were the lowborn fae, a term Rukia detested, but had no power to speak of in their world just yet.

The 6 heads of the other clans were currently here, with Toshirou's father being the one she spied first. Despite her cousin's shorter height, his father held no such reservations, easily towering over nearly everyone there. He had long, teal colored hair that matched his son's turquoise eyes, while his own eyes were a pale silver to almost match his son's white hair. They were tanner than most Unseelie, which was the only indicator of their similarities, but Rukia knew it was because Toshirou took after his mother. She had passed after childbirth, something Toshirou's father thankfully didn't blame him for, but it caused Toshirou to take after his father in his quiet and cold personality.

The three of them waited by the doors, until Hisana bid the group to take their places, and for them to come forward. She smiled to her sister from afar, but Rukia knew it only amused Hisana that the Highborn had to stand and wait to speak unless directed. They both disliked the clans' urges to open their mouths constantly and feel above others. Closest to her sister stood Hyorinmaru Daiguren, while two other clan heads stood next to him, and the final three across from them on either side of the walkway. Beyond them, their families or close companions and guards stood quietly, watching Rukia step forward with Karin and Ichigo. Rukia made eye contact with each head, the ends both holding women; the woman on the left went by the name of Soi-fon, and she collaborated with Renji when it came to their soldiers. Meeting Rukia's eyes, she inclined her head.

On the right, stood Unohana Retsu, their renowned healer, whom Rukia admittedly admired. The woman smiled to her, and bowed slightly. Rukia returned the gesture and inclined her head to the woman. Next to her was a white-haired man by the name of Juushirou Ukitake, one of their historians and Rukia's teacher and mentor. He smiled pleasantly at her, and she was overjoyed to see him. He had an illness that landed him in Unohana's office quite regularly, and Rukia was glad to see him up and about. Across from Ukitake stood his long-time friend, and Rukia's weapons instructor, Shunsei Kyoraku. Despite his rather lax and casual appearance, and carefree attitude, he was one of the best, if not the best fighter she had ever had the opportunity to see and know. A pink, floral kimono was tossed along his shoulders, but he dressed in a black hakama, with a straw hat, of all things, casually placed atop his head.

Rukia always wondered at his clothing choice, and now that she had seen the Seelie lands, she couldn't help but wonder if he traveled there regularly…or perhaps, he too was Seelie. It wasn't something that came up often in conversation, and admittedly, Rukia had no clue how many Seelie actually considered the North lands their home and vice versa. Kyoraku was watching her closely, and she immediately shut a wall down on her thoughts, but once they passed by him, she had realized that he was watching the Seelie Prince…not her. Glancing over her shoulder to Ichigo, he had not gave more than a cursory glance to the people here, instead, more focused on Karin or herself. At the same time she looked to him, he moved his gaze to her, his eyes cold in a way she hadn't expected from the prince made of flame. She bit down on the flush trying to raise up at being caught watching him, but he gave her a small grin that she knew definitely had her flushing. Her sister must've noticed, because a tinkling laughter swirled through her thoughts, shattering her mental shields without effort. Turning her gaze away and back to her sister, they had finally reached the final set of clan heads: her uncle and Shirayuki.

As one of the few Yukionna to have built a close relationship with the Unseelie, and the current head of the Yukionna in the Northern territory, Shirayuki was given a place on council, much to some of the Highborn's annoyance. Shirayuki cared not for it either way. She had given her word for their alliance, and whether they made her a clan head or not, didn't matter to her, but it did for Rukia, and only at her request did her brother and sister make it so. When Ichigo saw the Yukionna, Rukia could feel his surprise hit against her back so hotly and without warning that she nearly stumbled. Wanting to turn on the prince, but knowing she couldn't, Rukia could only fantasize his death at her hands if he embarrassed her during this entire fiasco.

Pushing it from her thoughts, Rukia bowed to her sister, hearing Karin and Ichigo follow after her.

"Rise." Rukia could hear the smile in her sister's voice and stood with a dry look directed to her. Matching eyes flickered in amusement before trailing around the room. "I want to thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know some of you are curious as to what is going on, especially seeing the Seelie hime and ouji here." Hisana didn't stop smiling to everyone, but she didn't stand to speak to them either. Rukia knew it was for them to understand their place; Hisana did not _have_ to stand and speak to them, and she only smiled because she was a kind woman. Rukia wondered how her sister would broach the topic of their alliance to this obviously unsuspecting crowd, and was not disappointed when her sister merely reclined into her chair, an elbow delicately placed on its arm. "We have decided to ally with them against the youkai that have started to raise up."

There was an immediate outcry from the room's occupants, though the clan heads stayed silent. Shirayuki already knew of this, and her uncle merely watched Hisana closely, wariness pouring off of him at this turn of events. Ukitake and Kyoraku took it in stride, although slight surprise was definitely seeping from them. Anger and shock obviously came from Soi Fon, which Rukia thought to be expected, considering her mentor had fought in the millennial war that had ended before Rukia's birth. She felt nothing from Unohana, knowing that the woman was more than capable of avoiding her fledgling abilities.

Beyond them, their guests and families continued to murmur, some even going so far as to accuse the Seelie of tricking them and allying themselves with demons. Rukia could feel Ichigo tense, though he stood on the other side of Karin. Her sister seemed to notice the spike in the boy king as well, because in the time it took to blink, Hisana had lifted her hand, her eyes white.

" _ **Silence."**_ A chill descended through the room, ripping through accusations, as Unseelie tried to defend against their Queen's abilities to no avail. She shattered through mental shields, causing any Unseelie trying to spark dissent to fall silent, to their horror. It only fueled their terror when, as their Queen stood, all but the clan heads, Rukia, Ichigo, and Karin were forced to kneel. Rukia couldn't pull her gaze from her sister, knowing she had done this so something worse wouldn't have happened with Ichigo, and to set an example. _"We welcomed the Seelie Prince and Princesses into our lands, and we have created an alliance. You_ _ **will**_ _obey our laws as our ancestors have done before us."_ The words were law, and Rukia could feel it wash over her skin. No one moved, no one breathed a word of anything, as Hisana's now-violet gaze searched over the crowd, her magic weaving through everyone.

When it seemed she was satisfied, she moved to sit back down, calm once more, as though she hadn't reacted earlier. With a casual flick of her wrist, the others stood, albeit cautiously, not willing to risk the Unseelie Queen's wrath again.

XxXxXx

Rukia stood next to her sister as most of the Highborn trailed out of the throne room without making direct eye contact with their queen and heir. Ichigo and his sister lingered by with Shirayuki and Unohana, no doubt speaking of Yuzu's condition. As curious as she was, Rukia forced herself to stay with Hisana as the other Unseelie slyly glanced between them to the Seelie Prince and Princess. Already, Rukia could imagine them gossiping about what an alliance could mean, especially with both heirs being of age.

 _To be honest, it has passed majority of their minds at one point or another today._ Rukia glanced sidelong at her sister who only gave her a serene smile.

"Such an invasion." Rukia murmured, adopting the same look. Amusement flashed from her sister, before her voice did. _They practically shouted it to me, such nosy beings._ Rukia nearly snorted at the irony. Her sister, not one to be shown up, stood and tugged lightly on Rukia's furisode sleeve before descending the few stairs towards Shirayuki and the others.

XxXxXx

He could sense her as soon as she moved. For some reason his body was finely tuned to her, and whether it be because he was exposed to her magic, or their auras had been around one another long enough, he wasn't sure. He could feel the cold within the room nipping at his face in announcement; _she's coming, she's coming, she's here._ Shirayuki was giving him an odd look that had him worried whether or not she had noticed the air as well, but the look was wiped away when the Unseelie hime reached them.

"Ah, Rukia! I had been wondering where you were since I left you this morning." The hime had sent the yukionna a dry look that lidded her eyes in a way that sent _heat_ of all things into his abdomen. Clenching a fist in order to get himself under control, he glanced away, only to make eye contact with the Unseelie Queen of all people. She was watching him with a lifted brow, a grin placed on her face. Before he could react, she had moved towards him, a small, cold hand pressed into his forearm.

"Come, Kurosaki-Ouji, I would like to talk to you."


	7. The Realization

**Okay so I'm pretty sure majority of us have read that final chapter, and I know I speak for myself when I say that I am** _ **extremely**_ **disappointed in the way it went, not only for the endgame couples but just the lack of tying up so many ends, or just going straight against what that character had actually been crafted as…so I am going to continue being salty about it and ignoring it for the rest of my life. In any case I hope this story and this chapter pleases you more than Kubo recently has.**

The minute she had placed her hand on his arm, he could feel her power. It was staggering in its mass, and he could only stare at her for a minute. The queen never let on to her strength and ability. She didn't seem to notice his gaze, more content to lead him from the room and down a hallway. When he finally took in his surroundings, the Unseelie Queen had changed into a long dark grey skirt, with a black turtleneck, and she was leaning against a wooden desk. The room was familiar to him and Hisana smiled.

"Yes, this is Byakuya's office. You've been in here once, right? When you first came to us." He nodded slightly, wariness causing him to put enough space between him and the Unseelie Queen. She seemed to notice, because she frowned and put her hands out in a placating manner. "Please, Kurosaki-Ouji, I have no wish to cause you harm. I only want to speak with you…about your sister," his eyes widened and he took a step forward, all caution forgot, at least until she spoke again. "…and of mine." The words were out before he could stop them, or fully think about them.

"What about Rukia?" he watched her eyes widen, so similar to her sister's, and flash with something. She raised an eyebrow and he immediately noticed his mistake. He couldn't very well take back what he said, and to be honest, he didn't want to. He wanted to be able to speak her name casually, without worrying how it would be construed…He wanted to be friends with the hime. _More than friends._ The voice was his own, and he inwardly winced, hoping the Unseelie Queen wasn't reading his thoughts or at least wouldn't be offended. Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I am not blind Ichigo." the mention of his first name, and how serious her voice was had him immediately cautious. He met her violet gaze, and it reminded him of Karin's knowing one. "I have seen the way you interact with her, look at her. I will not ask you if you are attracted to her, if you have feelings for her, but I want you know that I am aware of this development." She leaned off of the desk and walked towards him, stopping barely an arm's length away. Though he had to look down at her, he had never felt so cowed in his life. "But know that my sister does not have the same ability as myself. You are a good man, of that I have no doubt, but my sister is not someone to trifle with." Hisana's eyes flashed white, so quickly he wasn't completely sure he saw it, but the room had plummeted into near freezing temperatures. "If you hurt my sister, it will be the last thing you do." She had said it with such a note of finality, spoken as fact, and he _knew_ it was just her reaction as an older sister, but he couldn't stop the flame under his skin reacting from the threat. His heat halved through the crisp air within half of a second, causing steam to waft around them.

"I wouldn't hurt Rukia." He practically snarled the words at the smaller woman, and he knew he shouldn't be speaking to the Queen in this way but she had questioned his ability to protect _her._ He wouldn't hurt her, he _couldn't;_ he could feel it in his bones. She was watching him closely, and he could feel her magic wash over him and the room, evening out the temperature.

"Okay." It was all she said and he was honestly surprised. However, his surprise came out in a relieved breath as he hung his head and nodded.

"Now about Yuzu."

XxXxXx

She had been on edge ever since Hisana led the Seelie Prince away. Whatever was going on in her sister's head, she had no idea, and with _Ichigo_ of all people, she was sure she was right to be worried. Shirayuki seemed to be able to tell as much, when she bid Unohana farewell and led Rukia and Karin somewhere else. The younger hime had spoken up almost as soon as they stepped foot in the bathhouse.

"Ichigo is fine, Rukia." The woman turned to the girl, a flush already on her cheeks.

"I wasn't worried about him!" she denied, but both Shirayuki and Karin leaned against one another and gave her a dry look. The Unseelie hime only narrowed her gaze to them before she turned and removed her furisode, replacing it with a towel. When Karin looked down, she saw that Rukia had done the same for her and Shirayuki. "Let's just bathe."

The hime slipped into the warmed waters quietly and leaned her head back against the edge. Her two companions followed quickly after her, but she had already become submersed to her thoughts. She couldn't help but be worried about Ichigo. She knew how her sister was, and with the temper that boy king no doubt had, they were bound to clash. She just hoped her sister wouldn't tease him about the same things she teased her about. Whether or not she knew of her attraction to the prince, Rukia wasn't sure, but she didn't want the taken Ouji to find out about them. It would definitely be embarrassing beyond belief, and she didn't want to know how Ichigo would look at her. A golden gaze flashed in her mind's eye, looking warmly down at her, and Rukia sat up in shock. _Was that my own thought or someone planting it…?_

Glancing around the bathhouse, Rukia didn't notice Karin and Shirayuki watching her, she was more focused on trying to open her awareness and protect her own mind, a wall of ice being built there, with freezing winds and bone-chilling temperatures. Only when she felt an arm on her shoulder did she turn and meet a nearly white gaze. Shirayuki.

"Are you okay Rukia?" the girl didn't know how to respond. Was she okay? She was the Unseelie Hime, she didn't _fantasize_ about male fae, she wasn't focused on attraction and being with someone, and yet this prince with his flaming hair and burning eyes had appeared and turned her world on its head. Shaking her head, she looked back up to Shirayuki, and she knew she must've still looked lost. The woman was frowning, and beyond her, Karin was watching them closely.

It made her think of Ichigo again, and ultimately Orihime. Karin had said the girl's name to him, after his and Rukia's unorthodox fight, no doubt because his lover wouldn't be happy to find out that he was rolling around in the dirt with the 'enemy.' She couldn't help but feel so guilty of allowing herself to be attracted to him, to enjoy so fully being around him, knowing he had another. That woman must know all about him, what he likes and dislikes, why he is the way he is. How pathetic she was feeling, pining after a man for his looks first, when she hasn't even had a full conversation with him! And don't even _begin_ to think about Renji! She knew what the others whispered, how the male wished to be bound to her, and that was something Rukia just couldn't imagine. But with the Seelie Ouji...she knew what these feelings were becoming. She dropped her face to the water once more, taking a deep breath, steeling herself to say the words.

"I think I am falling for him, and I feel so foolish for doing so." they fell from her mouth as barely a whisper, but the women across from her did not ask her to repeat herself. They said nothing, for a long while, but still Rukia could not look back up to them, face them with such vulnerability. Only when a hand touched her shoulder, tanner than her own skin, did she finally look up to see Karin standing in front of her, a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Don't ever feel foolish for honest feelings." it had shocked the hime so, to hear such strong words, to feel the emotion behind them, that tears had immediately fallen from her eyes. Karin said nothing about them, did not give even a shred of pity for them and Rukia was immensely thankful for having met the girl. Without fully thinking about it, she had pulled the younger woman into a hug, her own shock echoing from Karin and rebounding back. Despite it, Karin hugged her back just as fiercely, probably the most emotion the dark Seelie had shown since Rukia had met her, and she could just _tell_ that Karin did not look at her differently for feeling the way she did for her brother. The Unseelie hime said nothing more, just pushed her gratitude into the younger fae, hoping she would receive it.

XxXxXx

Hisana Kuchiki leaned casually against the desk of her husband and mate as though she did not just share something with Ichigo that caused him to fall to his knees before her. He couldn't lift his head, too focused on the realization that his sister would be okay. The relief was bone-deep and he could only thank the gods for having allowed him to come here and find help. The only thing that pulled him from his internal musings was Hisana's voice, having now taken on a playful tone.

"We should celebrate this, should we not, Kurosaki-ouji?" he looked up at her, and the Queen smiled at him before touching a hand to his shoulder. "Stand, we have much to do to prepare."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I've written and erased several endings for this chapter and I finally decided on something that I liked. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	8. The Other Point of View

**Onto another gala! But first let's get a different point of view. We'll start to learn about Yuzu's ailment, don't worry guys, and as for Rukia's confession...well...we'll just have to see what happens. ;)**

The Unseelie lands were _far_ colder than she had expected them to be, but perhaps it was the sickness her people's shamans had spoken to her about. For as long as Yuzu could remember, compared to her older brother and twin sister, she had been the most delicate. She was not a burning wildfire, not an active volcano. She was a warm breeze, the warmth of a loved one, and she was okay with it being that way. When she had started her bleeding, a year later than her sister, however, their shamans had started to speculate. First they thought it was her size, the fact that she was so much smaller than other girls her age.

But then their magick had manifested, and with them, they saw the Unseelie blood in Karin shining through. Yuzu could tell that the others feared it, feared the raw power the girl held, along with an ability that counteracted with their people. They feared it more so than their burning Prince. So they turned their hope to Yuzu, hoping that the Seelie magick would not stop with her brother. And so she tried and tried to muster any sort of flame, and in the end she had succeeded. But it had been only a spark compared to Ichigo's inferno. Still, her people had eaten it up, so proud at having a _Seelie_ hime; she could hear very plainly what they whispered when they thought she was not listening. Her people seemed to had forgotten that their King was indeed an Unseelie fae, and Yuzu couldn't help but wonder if Karin and her had unknowingly split their magick so that they had each became a different fae. Her people never seemed to say as much and Yuzu didn't think asking would help Karin's case.

She lived quietly for years this way, and before long, whatever weakness her body seemed to have finally reflected on the outside. She had been outside with Karin and Ichigo, one of the few times the siblings spent time together, all of them relaxing under a large oak tree while she had been playing with a few foxes that she had helped raise a few summers prior. They were playing tag, chasing after her, and she could only remember feeling fine between one heartbeat, and then meeting the horrified faces of her sister and brother as her body seemed to lock up of its own volition and she plummeted towards the earth and into unconsciousness. When she woke, it was to Karin asleep in one of the Shaman's mats with her, her body freezing without even touching, as if she were a barrier between Yuzu and the world. Just as she thought that this was the most terrified she had ever seen her sister, a familiar magick brushed her thoughts.

 _Are you okay Yuzu?_ though her breathing was even, Karin didn't open an eye as she communicated with her twin. The lighter twin sighed lightly.

 _I am fine now. What happened?_ Karin snorted but made no outward sign of opening her eyes any time soon.

 _We should be asking you that. None of the shamans can explain it. I felt your magick lash out before you collapsed. Did you push yourself too hard?_ she started to shake her head before she stilled and looked at her sister's features, a mirror opposite of her own, dark hair and lashes, pale skin, but the same hidden brown eyes.

 _No. Everything was fine, I was only playing with the kitsune, something I've done time and time again. Why this time was any_ _different..._ she couldn't understand it, and it seemed that no one else here did neither. The room stilled for a long moment, and only once Yuzu heard Karin's words did it make sense, she didn't know how to broach the topic.

 _Ichigo left for the Unseelie Lands._ Yuzu shot upwards, her shock chilling her to the bone. She had heard rumors of the Unseelie fae, what they could do to him...

"We need to stop him! Is he crazy?!" it was the loudest she ever yelled and she knew it shocked Karin by the way the girl pulled back and opened her own eyes. She watched Yuzu for a long moment, not saying anything at first.

"You've been knocked out for a while now. He left yesterday Yu...after you fell unconscious and the shaman couldn't figure anything out. He's most likely halfway there by now." whatever energy she had mustered had immediately vanished and the light-haired girl found herself laying back down, facing the ceiling of the hut. What was she going to do? There was no way that Karin would willingly let her leave their home, especially not to travel to the Unseelie lands. For the next couple days, she could not stop thinking about it, even when the shamans had finally given her permission to forgo her bed rest. Her mind had become a fog, filled with worry for Ichigo, worry for herself. It wasn't until she had been out and about with her sister and people were all gossiping about some dark-haired hime that Yuzu had even started to pay attention to her surroundings and pull away from her thoughts. It was then that she had seen who she would later learn was the Unseelie hime, unconscious, in her brother's arms, the look on his face one that she had rarely ever seen from him.

XxXxXx

She had instantly liked the Unseelie Hime, regardless of the words of terror and warning her people had hissed of the woman. Yuzu could feel how kindhearted she was, and the respect she had, to incline her head towards her sister and herself convinced Yuzu that if Rukia was as evil as people claimed, she would have simply slaughtered them all like her people were rumored to do, not humble herself by doing what she did. Not only that, but Yuzu could see the way Ichigo's gaze could not help but gravitate back towards the alluring hime _,_ even though she was not catching his eye on purpose. She could also see the way Rukia watched her brother when she thought no one was looking. She did not get to dwell on it long, however, as they had to prepare for the Summer Solstice that night, and even then, it seemed fate had other plans in store for them.

Seeing those Tengu appear so casually in their homelands sent fear into Yuzu. This whole time they could have easily snuck in at night and attacked their people, but she knew they only came now as a warning to the Unseelie Hime. She prayed to Amaterasu that she would not rise to their bait and get injured, and in hindsight Yuzu knew it foolish to pray to her own Goddess for an Unseelie, but it seemed that someone was listening when she watched Rukia bathe the room into a hoarfrost that made Karin's magick seem like a cool breeze in comparison. Her magick reminded Yuzu of her brother, and when she looked to him, ripping her gaze from Rukia when he screamed her name, she could see something anciently familiar slipping into place, something she didn't want to be the one to name, but her bones could place it. Her brother had always burned so brightly, so hotly, but she could only describe the look _it_ shifted into on his face as true fear. True fear for an Unseelie fae he barely knew, and a highborn at that, she would soon learn they were called.

Rukia wasn't only a hime, she was _heir_ to the Unseelie people, and it was only _her_ birthright. Whereas Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin were the children of the current Seelie King, that power could easily change hands to one of the other princes in their lands as opposed to their brother. With the Unseelie, no such thing existed. The Kuchiki's were the pinnacle of Unseelie Highborn, the Unseelie _fae_ and had been for thousands of years, through absolute control and power. Shirayuki had told them one night, as they were traveling back to Rukia's home, exactly how the hierarchy in the Unseelie lands worked. No other family's magick could rival theirs, and with the abilities Rukia had laid claim to, Yuzu could not see anyone rivaling her. Rukia was the apotheosis of fae, and Yuzu hadn't realized how true her thoughts were until Shirayuki had then told them about the Goddess, Skadi.

Just when Yuzu hadn't thought she could be anymore amazed, they had set foot into Unseelie territory, and she had laid eyes on Tsubaki, the young doe that she instantly felt a connection to. Something in her told her not to leave this deer behind, to keep pace with her, and never let her go, because she was important and Yuzu had learned early on to listen to that voice, when it had told her years ago to travel into a part of their homelands she hadn't ever traveled before, only to find a trapped pair of foxes, the same ones she had raised and became companions with. So they went together into the heart of Unseelie territory, all in the fool's hope of finding a cure for whatever was ailing her, to get help from the woman who was rumored to have existed when the first Unseelie had been created.

XxXxXx

Unohana Retsu was a kind looking woman, but that did nothing to dull the sense Yuzu picked up that this woman was ancient and not to be trifled with. Everything in her body begged her to run, and Yuzu wondered if it was some sort of animal instinct she held, because neither her sister, nor brother, nor Rukia-hime seemed to sense it. It did not stop her from smiling to the woman who looked to be only in her thirties, and it allowed Yuzu to hold still as she felt the woman's cursory magick brush over her. She could see surprise brush the woman's eyes, but just within the space of blinking, before she continued looking her over. She couldn't help her curiosity at what the woman must've seen. Her face must've said as much, because the woman spoke, her voice soft and motherly, putting her at ease.

"I am simply surprised that your twin's and your's magicks had the cognition to become two separate, mature abilities." Yuzu stilled at the information, at how she had thought the exact same thing for so long. She was hesitant to speak.

"So...what you're saying is..." Unohana had looked at her sharply, as if knowing that Yuzu had already thought of her words years prior. The words died in her throat, but thankfully Unohana spoke.

"I am saying that except for a small amount that I am sensing, you are essentially a Seelie fae, and your twin is an Unseelie."

XxXxXx

Yuzu was embarrassed to admit that she had run from the room upon hearing that. For years she had thought the exact same thing, but in her mind it was just a question, just a thought. To hear it spoken and confirmed surprised her more than she liked to admit, and she wasn't sure how to handle it right now. She hadn't even found out what was supposed to be wrong with her, but she couldn't face Unohana just yet. And so she aimlessly wandered the halls, learning her way around, and trying to avoid any of the Kuchiki's or her family for the moment. She knew that sooner or later she would have to deal with it, but for now...she would gather her strength.

It was as she was making her way through the kitchens when she finally stumbled upon her brother and the Unseelie Queen. Her brother looked so simultaneously surprised and relieved to see her, causing him to pull her into a hug, and Yuzu felt her eyes burn with tears as her stomach flipflopped in worry. It was only feeling the shaking of her brother's body that caused her to take a deep breath, wrap her arms around him, and ask:

"What's wrong, Ichi-nii?" thankfully her voice didn't waver, and she felt him give a heavy sigh.

"Ah nothing Yuzu. Just glad to see you." she might have been over a century old, but her brother would still see her as his little sister, and still try to shelter her from as much as he could. Before either sibling could dwell on it, Hisana had leaned over with a smile directed at Yuzu, and she had to admit that it was infectious. Smiling back to the woman, she nearly jumped when the Queen clapped her hands together.

"Alright Yuzu, Ichigo and myself were just starting preparations for a gala in your honor in light of your health and that you will be back on your feet in no time." the words were a surprise to the Seelie hime, but before she could even think of what Hisana was insinuating, she already had Yuzu's wrist in her grip and nearly dragged her down the hall with her. "And as such, this gala is going to be a surprise, so you cannot see what it will look like _at all_ , and must have myself or Ichigo chaperone you any time you need something." All too quickly, Yuzu found herself back in her shared room with Karin, sitting on her bed, with Rukia's lookalike smiling at her again, albeit more softly. "We are so thankful for you and your health Yuzu, and we hope you will like this." they were uttered softly, and Yuzu was so touched by the emotion behind the Queen's words, along with what her initial words had meant about her health, that the tears burning in the back of her eyes started to fall. She couldn't find the words to speak, could only stare into the Unseelie Queen's kind face, and touched a hand to her own heart, before lifting and placing it against Hisana's. Emotion flickered so quickly across Hisana's face, Yuzu couldn't hope to read it, and before she could react, a gentle voice touched her thoughts. _Sleep._

And so Yuzu only knew of darkness.

XxXxXx

When Hisana had demanded to see Rukia in the middle of the night, the hime had to admit that she considered freezing her sister on the spot. She still felt raw for her earlier admission to Shirayuki and Karin, and did not wish to deal with her sister's teasing. Surprisingly, her sister stayed for no longer than a few minutes, relaying the message of the gala to be thrown in Yuzu's honor. Rukia was to deal with the weather, considering where they were going to have it, and Hisana wanted her to also craft the young girl's gown. Nodding, if only to be rid of her, Rukia quickly found her comfort in her bed once more, before waking early the next day.

She had awoken long before any others, perhaps except for her sister and brother, and quickly made way to their outer courts. As if reading her thoughts, her brother and sister were already there, clearing away any snow, and giving a touch of life into the plants. Rukia smiled to them, but said nothing, only continued on, moving through one of the open archways to the hallway that circumferenced the outside courtyard. She had more important things to ensure right now, and she could save the weather for last. This area was far enough on the outer skirts that no one could spoil the surprise for Yuzu, but she was uncertain of how long it would take for them to arrive, and so Rukia concentrated, and she prayed to the Gods.

When the sun lit the sky entirely, but it was still too early for midday, Rukia finally breathed a sigh of relief. She had done all that she could, it was up to them for now, and all that was left was to prepare the barrier. Moving back towards the center of the outer yard, she stopped at its apex and stretched out her neck and shoulders, allowing the simple kimono she had worn to shimmer into a slate sweater and a pair of fitted leather trousers. Her brother and sister had left a while ago, and so only the sun was her witness to the unfurling of her magick, as though in her sigh, it had expended, and grown out, out, out, before settling over the courtyard, a barrier against nature. Her magick had become an extension of herself, causing her to sense the previously hidden male that was behind the archway across from her. When she opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them, she couldn't stop the small smile curving her features, fully aware that Ichigo Kurosaki had no idea she had found him out.

XxXxXx

As if someone had a sense for it, the exact moment Ichigo had woken, a knock sounded at his door. He thought, for exactly half of a second, to ignore it until he realized that he was no longer at his home, and then in the next few seconds he simultaneously shot up out of the bed, pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, and asked whoever was at the door to wait just a moment. They didn't speak, just hummed an affirmative, and the Seelie Prince didn't mind admitting he was trying to decipher whether it was male or female as he ran a hand through his hair and went to open the door.

In hindsight, he should've known it would've been the Unseelie Queen. She smiled up at him as though she knew his secrets, and without preamble, reached upwards and touched his forehead. He was embarrassed at his flinch, but when the images of an outside courtyard on the Unseelie lands flashed in his mind, he couldn't help but admit how surprised he was at the Unseelie Queen's strength and ability. It must've taken decades to learn that kind of control to traverse another's mind, and for her to do it so easily was awing. Blinking away the image, the last one to come to him was a pair of light violet eyes, different than that of the Queen's before him, and he knew in his bones that it was Rukia. Before he could question Hisana on it, she had disappeared, leaving him to finish getting ready and going in search of the Unseelie hime.

When he finally found the outer courtyards, he was in awe of their beauty. The winter had no bearing on their floral and fauna, and so the lands were awash in white, with bursts of color everywhere. And in the center of such beauty stood the Unseelie hime, clothed in a sweater and pants, yet still easily the most stunning thing he laid eyes on. The Seelie Prince found he couldn't move from his spot behind one of the pillars, frozen to the spot, whether by some god's work or his own, he knew not. In the next moment he felt her magic wash over the lands and himself, swallowing him whole, seemingly teasing him. _We found you Prince, you're ours._

The thought warmed him, regardless of if these words were the manifestation of his thoughts only. The Unseelie hime enraptured him, he would admit it, and the thought of having her, or being hers, swirled through his thoughts more than he should admit. He wasn't sure where it stemmed from, like called to like with their kind, and although they were of different races, something in him could not help but be drawn to her. He was unsure of if her power was what spoke to him, and he was terrified that that was all it was. Most fae were drawn to their equals, people to complete and balance them, but there had been a few who could not help but have a pull towards the strongest of their kind, regardless of if they were a good match in other places. These were disgraces amongst his people, and Ichigo didn't dare think that he would be one as well. If this attraction was one-sided, if this pull only called to him, he was in some serious trouble.

So lost in his thoughts, he never sensed the Unseelie hime making her way towards him, before something seemed to whisper once again to him. _Here you are._ When he turned in shock, it was to Rukia standing only a foot behind him, a smirk curving full lips, and a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Are you following me, Ichigo?" the lack of his title, and that she was the first to be informal with him caused a chill to run through him that had nothing to do with the temperature. She was watching his face, seemingly curious as to what he was doing here, and he found an echoing smirk curving his own features. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and slightly invading her space.

"You think I would do such a thing Rukia? How rude." his tone could barely conceal it's amusement but it still seemed to do the trick when he watched her eyes widen and she took a step backwards, the lightest of flushes turning her cheeks a light pink. It pleased him on a deep level that he could make her blush, and so wrapped up in his victory, he didn't see her lift her leg, only felt the connection of it slamming into his own.

" **Idiot!** " he nearly crumpled at her surprise force, and he swung his gaze up to hers, seeing defiance and slight shock? So this hime was more than just her biting winds then? Despite the pain he was in, Ichigo wanted to smile; it seemed every new thing he learned about Rukia would be fated to endear him even further to her, regardless how unwise a choice it was for him. Renji flashed through his thoughts and seemed to sober him. The male was already endeared to her, Ichigo could've been blind and he would've seen it, and yet something in him disregarded that for whatever reason and kept finding itself drawn to her. How loathsome a male he was, regardless that he was a prince of his people. Did he have no honor, to admittedly be attracted to another's woman? Nevermind that he did not act on it, just feeling it was enough. He was in a place where they could _glance_ into his mind, and the hime herself was somewhat of an empath! If his feelings were to slip out while he were around her, what would happen? Renji would most likely try to gut him if Byakuya did not get to him first, and the Seelie Prince did not doubt that he would. Even Rukia would probably murder him, considering how willingly she tried to take him out at the knees. No, he was not _supposed_ to act on this at all, and he needed to stop thinking of her in that way.

As though she could sense some sort of change in him, when he fully stood upright, he could see the mask of politeness fall back over her features as she hesitantly took another step backwards. She daintily cleared her throat. "I apologize, Kurosaki-ouji, I do not know what came over me." the formality chafed at him, but then she held a hand out and for a stupid moment Ichigo thought he was supposed to hold it. Then he realized she wanted him to start walking. "Please, if you would, we should get back to the manor to get ready before Yuzu's gala." it was the evenness in her voice, how _unlike_ the Rukia he had been starting to learn that he listened almost immediately. He found that he couldn't say anything to her the whole walk back, and even parted from her without meeting her gaze, opting to bow lowly in silent apology.

XxXxXx

Perhaps it was the fact that he was bonded to her that Toshirou had sensed that odd flush of heat run through him that he knew belonged to his cousin. This didn't happen often, feeling her emotions, only when they were strong or she were taken off guard, and he had never actually told her what the bond did to him. It was a way of keeping an eye on her, making it easier as her protector to find her and know if she were okay. This bond was why he had made comments about the Seelie Prince towards her in his burst of annoyance in the library. He could _feel_ what he _knew_ was her attraction towards him and though he hadn't spoken to anyone of it, the information was starting to weigh on him.

It only dug on him more so when he realized that she thought the Seelie Prince was taken, despite this not being true. Toshirou had seen the way Kurosaki Ichigo watched his cousin, and he was not a fool. However, he had also know Renji for a long time and he could see the way he watched Rukia as well, knew of his feelings for her. He knew that the Seelie Prince could as well and it left both parties stumbling around one another, unsure of how to proceed, but something in them demanding they do so. Toshirou could not hold in his sigh. The fates seemed to enjoy making things difficult for promised pairs didn't it?


	9. The Declaration

He paced restlessly in the hallway where his sisters were staying. Yuzu wouldn't arrive to the gala for a few more minutes, and was entering with the Unseelie hime, and so Karin was to enter with him instead. He couldn't help but be thankful that Rukia seemed to be avoiding him after the thoughts he had been having earlier in the day. Sure, the females in his lands caught his eye now and again, and more than a few pined after him, some more blatantly than others, but it was never like this. He was never the one to feel so thoroughly shaken by a woman, so like a moth drawn to a flame. Just thinking about it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Rukia Kuchiki was something else, and if he wasn't careful, she would devour him without even realizing it.

The creaking of the door opening caused Ichigo to look up and stare at his younger sister in shock. Karin was dressed in a two piece, a pale silver skirt that was high-waisted and full, which the boy king was surprised to see her wearing, but the most surprising thing was the navy shirt she wore with it that had almost no neckline and plunged somewhere into her skirt. The only saving grace was that it had sleeves to her elbows and a covered back, but he knew that he couldn't stop gaping. Karin looked up at him with a dry look, her hair pinned back and out of her face for once.

"Enough Ichigo, you're embarrassing." He fumbled for words, and she took that time to walk past him and towards the doors that would lead them to the outer courtyards. It was only once she started to walk through the door that he moved after her, finally finding his voice.

"H-hey, who said you could wear that?!"

XxXxXx

She could sense Yuzu's nervousness as soon as she had stepped into the room. The hime, to her credit, had not shown any outward signs when she turned and greeted Rukia, but she knew nonetheless. She waited until Yuzu led her further into the room, and closed the door before:

"What troubles you, Yuzu?" if the younger girl was surprised at Rukia's question, she didn't show it. She only slowly turned with a small smile on her face and shook her head.

"It is nothing really, Rukia-hime. I'm just nervous for the party, I've never had one hosted for me before!" she could sense something further off than just that, and couldn't help from frowning. As soon as Yuzu had seen her do so, however, the hime laughed. Taken aback by her reaction, Rukia couldn't help opening her mouth to at least question her about it, but Yuzu beat her to the punch. "Ah, I'm so sorry Rukia-hime-sama," the girl bowed to further show her sincerity, no doubt because of how off-guard she caught Rukia. When she stood, it was with a soft smile on her face. "it's just that you reminded me so much of Ichi-nii in that moment."

At the name of Yuzu's brother, Rukia couldn't help the butterflies that seemed to manifest at just his name. She felt cold and hot at once, and couldn't fathom any of it. She must've looked horrified at her own reaction, because Yuzu moved to her side, her hands out as if to help Rukia with whatever her issue was. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" panic was lining the girl's voice, and it was what helped anchor Rukia, the emotion dousing her cold. She stood up fully, unsure of when she had started to curl in on herself, and looked into Yuzu's warm eyes.

"Yes I am fine, I apologize Yuzu." Bowing slightly to the younger girl, she gave a heavy sigh. "Let us forget these heavy things, after all there's a party going on." It was said with a smile, and Rukia was pleased to see Yuzu follow her lead and nod vigorously, a wide grin on her face.

"Of course Rukia!"

XxXxXx

Hisana had no intention of letting this night go to waste. Not only did she find out Yuzu's "illness," and ultimately the cure for it-courtesy of Unohana-she had been slowly placing Ichigo into the path of her sister. Thinking of her doppelgänger, she let out a grimace. Rukia already knew that Hisana teased her incessantly about the Seelie Prince, but if she knew the lengths she were going to push them towards one another…the reaction would not be pretty.

Regardless, Hisana knew she needed to do it. She didn't forget the words that witch had spoken to her and Isshin so very many years ago. So many, in fact, that until she had seen the burning prince, the memory had all but been wiped from her mind. And so the plan had been born. She had sensed him enter their lands that fateful day, his magick so like his mother's and father's that Hisana would've known it anywhere. So she nudged Rukia _so_ gently, barely a suggestion into her sister's mind, that the girl never even noticed that the urge to check their lands and head to the Rukongai was not her own.

When she returned with the boy king in tow, already Hisana could see _something_ trying to form between them, their magick calling to one another whether they realized it or not. It was what pushed her to accept his council, Byakuya deferring to her easily. He had seen what his mate had, and he trusted her judgment, despite the fact that she knew he only wished to protect Rukia. Hisana wanted to do the same, but she could read Ichigo Kurosaki easily enough, and she knew that he would protect what he cared for _fiercely._

Again and again, she pushed him towards her, knowing her sister would be immovable, but she had not taken that other woman into account, the one she had seen in Rukia's mind, the last glimpse being her kissing the Seelie prince on the side of his mouth and him not stopping her. It was what drove her to warn him that night when they announced their alliance. To her surprise, she couldn't sense that woman anywhere on his thoughts, only Rukia, his vehemence that he would never hurt her resounding in Hisana. It was a situation leaving her confused, and it only grew when she realized that Renji plagued the Seelie Prince's thoughts when it came to Rukia.

Coming upon this thought, Hisana scoffed and shook her head, a smirk on her lips.

"Of course these two cannot just speak to one another." It was spoken to an empty room, but it did not stop the response that came back to Hisana, the mating bond humming. _Despite what we know, they have barely known one another for a week. Give them time, it does not snap into place for everyone. Especially when war times seem to be upon us._ Her mate would seem to know that best, and it transported Hisana back, to a time when their people were so willing to tear one another's throats out, when fae blood constantly fed the Earth. When she had met Kageyoshi Byakuya, he was nothing more than a burning Seelie Prince, not unlike Ichigo, except he had been willing to kill Hisana and Isshin on the spot when he had seen them.

 _~The Year Five Hundred and Three~_

 _She had sensed his decision to leave almost as soon as he had made it. The only difference was that he was already doing rotations around the Rukongai and she was deep within the manor walls. By the time she had found him, he was already halfway to the Seelie lands. Fear was a constant thing that pricked her senses, but she couldn't tell if it came from her or the creatures, if they could sense the war that had come to their home._

 _Isshin was not doing anything to hide his presence in the forest, and perhaps that was why that Seelie man had found him. Hisana did not know why he was acting this way, but the moment she had seen the blade drawn against her closest companion's neck, by the broad shouldered Seelie whose back was to her, all thought disappeared. She had never known fear in life like she had in those few seconds. Within the span of a breath, she had moved from her hiding spot, to press the tip of her blade against the base of the man's skull._

" _Release him." Her voice was ice, and she felt like her heart had all but stopped. She could tell when Isshin recognized the voice, could feel dread curl inside his stomach, could feel his knees nearly give out. The man between them said nothing at first, but when she dropped the temperature and knew he felt it, he stepped away from Isshin and removed his blade, causing Hisana to step back as well._

" _So you finally show yourself. How cowardly to sneak up on a man in his own home." The man's tenor was deep and smooth, and Hisana hated the moment she realized that he sounded attractive. It only worsened as he turned to face her slightly, only giving her his peripheral and a mercurial set of eyes, but it had been enough for her to know. Her stomach had plummeted from beneath her so quickly that even Isshin had flinched, the ancient thing repeating itself in her bones._

 _ **Mate.**_

A knock on the door broke her from her reminiscing, and Hisana stood in a flurry of silk and organza, deciding to wear a modern dress for the night. Standing there in the doorway stood Byakuya, dressed in a modern suit, fitted in grey and white, just as she was. He smiled down at her softly, and even now, over 500 years after meeting him, Hisana could not stop the emotion that rose in her chest at seeing him, could not stop the smile and love she felt for this male. Already knowing her thoughts, and echoing them back to her, he bent forward to press his lips to hers, gently but insistently, before breaking away with a grin almost no one ever saw.

"Come, love, it seems we have a gala to attend." Her laughter was light and chiming, full of love for her mate and family…but love cannot win a war.

XxXxXx

When Karin and Ichigo finally made it to the courtyard, it was to dozens of fae dressed in their best, all mingling and dancing outside while snow fell around them but did not touch the party. Rukia's magick stood strong and constant, even when she was not there to watch it, and both siblings were silently awed once again by her. They stood there for a few minutes, content to watch the fae there and the firelight that lingered in antiqued, golden urns. It was only when Toshirou Hitsugaya walked up to them that they once again came to life. Karin and Ichigo had both inclined their heads to the male who did the same in kind.

Ichigo could see Toshirou giving them both a once over, but he wasn't a fool, and could see his eyes linger on Karin. To his surprise and relief however, he did not stray past her face, seemingly thinking something.

"You look lovely tonight, hime." his voice was polite, but Ichigo thought him rather bold to compliment his own sister in front of him. As if he could hear his thoughts, Toshirou's turquoise gaze flicked to Ichigo, dark amusement shining in them, and Ichigo forced himself to meet his gaze. Raising an eyebrow, Toshirou straightened, but did not say anything for a moment. It was as if his eyes had lost focus, but then he blinked and it was gone. Instead, he looked over his shoulder, back to the archway that they had all entered. Nothing happened, and Ichigo was finding himself really curious as to what went on in Toshirou Hitsugaya's head. The man turned back once more and bowed to Karin. "Would you care to dance with me, hime?" Ichigo was so shocked, he couldn't help but look to his sister, who was just as equally, if the look in her eyes was any indication.

The damning evidence, however, was the blush that was currently covering her face. Before Ichigo could call her out on it, a cold wind washed over them, causing her face to pale once more. He bit the inside of his cheek as Toshirou stood, looking at her expectantly, as if he had all the time in the world, and Goddess help him, his immovable, unshakable sister actually nodded, lowering her face from him.

"Of course Hitsugaya-san." Ichigo wasn't actually sure if he was gaping or not, but Toshirou said nothing, only nodded to him and led Karin away. She, at least, slammed her elbow into his side, causing him to curl in on himself, wheezing, and so of course that was how Rukia Kuchiki found him.

XxXxXx

The only reason she had decided to enter the gala was because Yuzu had asked her to go in first. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if she were nervous or if she could sense Tsubaki nearby, waiting for Rukia to give them the okay. Regardless, she acquiesced to the young hime's wishes and snuck her way inside, not wanting to steal Yuzu's spotlight. Of course, now she could see that she ended up stumbling onto a whole different problem when she spotted bright orange hair that was bent forward at a weird angle. Knowing that she should keep her distance, but unable to stop her curiosity, Rukia made her way closer to the Seelie Ouji, before she found herself standing right next to him.

"What are you doing?" the words were out before she could stop them, and she watched the boy king stiffen before he straightened so quickly that she was glad she had not leaned forward to inspect him. His face was red, and his eyes were wide and unblinking on her face.

"Rukia?" she wanted to roll her eyes, because yes of course, who else would she be, but her tongue felt numb when she watched his amber eyes rove over her face, then down over her body. If it had been another man, she would've knocked him out cold, but this man's gaze had her rooted to the spot as he perused her. If it was even possible, his gaze seemed to darken and turn molten, and Rukia's stomach clenched. He turned his body fully towards her, and she was able to see the sharp suit with a white button-down and navy tie.

Once again they seemed to be semi-matching, as she had decided to wear slightly flared white gown with an overlapping sweetheart neckline that was reminiscent of a yukata. She wore a wide navy colored obiage, with a patterned white floral obi overtop of it. The fabric laid against her stomach to create almost a diamond, and was tied in the back in an almost handara musubi fashion, the length falling to the back of her knees.

When he took a step towards her, Rukia's gaze snapped up to his, and she opened her mouth to…do what exactly? He seemed just as lost as she did, but whatever was going on in his head led him closer to her, until he was staring down in her face, and she could count every fleck of gold in his eyes if she wanted.

"Will you dance with me Rukia?" his voice was low, rumbling over her skin like an earthquake, and it felt like she was on fire. He was going to ruin her, surely, this had to have been a warning, but still she nodded.

"Yes."

XxXxXx

Toshirou's hands were large and surprisingly warm, pressed against her back. He had said nothing at first, content to watch her and the fae around them, and just when the music had started to call to her, he spoke.

"You see how they look at one another too?" she was surprised, to say the least, but she had heard of him being bound by blood to the Unseelie hime. Yuzu and she had been bound by blood in a way as well after all, and even now she could feel her twin's heartbeat, an echo to her own. And so Karin merely nodded, content to not ask more than what was needed.

"Of course I do. You forget that Yu and I have spent 200 years with Ichigo, we know our brother, and even _we_ can see the signs. We feel it in our bones." If he was surprised at how perceptive she was, he didn't let on, only pulled her closer and spun her.

XxXxXx

She was small and delicate beneath his hands, constantly cool to the touch, and before long Ichigo couldn't deny the feeling of craving this goddess. The fates themselves could've told him that she would be his downfall and still he would choose this path, whatever direction he was going in. He only knew it needed to go towards her. They swayed to the beat, in tune with one another, and he found himself pulling her closer, tightening his hold on her. She said nothing, only leaned her head onto his chest, seemingly just as lost as he in whatever pull had descended on them.

Nothing else mattered to him, not this war, not these people, not Renji. The male was irrelevant when it came to this woman in his arms, despite how easily he could rile him up. Sighing deeply, he hooked his arms around Rukia's waist and spun her before dipping her low. She gasped slightly, merely an exhalation, before falling back in his arms, with no hesitation in the way her spine bent backwards. She was ethereal. Her pale cheeks were flushed slightly, her lavender orbs bright, both with magick and enjoyment. When he lifted her, she met his gaze without hesitation, looking as though she were going to speak. Before she could, however, Yuzu entered.

XxXxXx

 _Fool._ She had nearly damned herself. How could she allow some twinkling lights and close dancing to lull her into even remotely telling Ichigo the feelings she may or may not be harboring? She couldn't, and that was the point. What was this male doing to her? This was not like her, nothing in the way she had been acting since she had _met_ Ichigo Kurosaki was like her. Seeing Yuzu enter was a reprieve and a reprimand. She was not here to fall in love, especially with a taken Seelie Fae Prince of all people. This was not about her, nor what she dreamed of. When the fiery Prince's youngest sister entered, Rukia took it as her chance to slip away from him, intent on telling Tsubaki and the others to make their entrance, but as she was doing so, it seemed she had caught the eye of yet another male.

Blood-red hair flashed in her vision, and she was stopped by Renji, the general currently dressed in a form-fitting pinstripe grey suit. She gazed up into his face, surprised at how calm he looked. Her companion had never looked as mature as he did now, looking down at her.

"You look beautiful Rukia." His voice was pitched low and she hated it for causing a chill to run through her. She couldn't breathe for a moment, didn't dare to blink.

"Thank you Renji." She paused, mulling over her words. "You clean up nice." _There. Casual, but not a come on._ She wanted to groan at her own thoughts, they were suspiciously starting to sound a lot like Hisana. A breathy laugh caused her to look back up at her childhood friend, wondering at when she looked away. He was grinning at her, like how he had when they were younger, when love and war were just distant things to worry about. She couldn't help the light smile that found its way onto her features.

"Is that your way of tellin' me I look bad any other time?" humor laced his voice, and Rukia had to choke back a laugh.

"Well I want you to remember that I was not the one to say so, and that if I spent all of my time training and working out, perhaps I would not have the time to always look so amazing." He barked out a laugh and Rukia found herself grinning. Beyond him, Mai's white antlers snagged Rukia's attention, ultimately causing Renji to turn as well. He let out a low whistle.

"Mai always blows me away every time." Rukia felt the same way. Mai and she were bound to one another, and seeing her always overwhelmed and awed Rukia.

"Yeah…"she couldn't help breathing, even starting to go towards them and Yuzu. Renji at least didn't bother grabbing for her, she just heard him call out a farewell. She echoed it back, only half listening, and easily made her way through the crowd to watch Tsubaki and Soul, Tsubaki's packmate, kneeling to Yuzu. To Rukia's surprise and satisfaction, the Seelie Hime was returning the favor.

Someone brushed her arm, finally pulling her out of her trance, and she turned to face Shirayuki, who was smiling pleasantly down at her.

"Hello Rukia." Overjoyed at being able to see her friend, Rukia smiled back.

"Hello Shirayuki. I was hoping I would get to see you tonight." The yukionna's moonstone eyes twinkled.

"Perhaps I was not the only one? I saw your dance." Just the half-mention was enough to make Rukia feel like she were burning, and she couldn't help the cursory gaze she sent around to find the Seelie Ouji. As if he could sense her, he found her gaze easily, dozens of people between them, but she could feel the weight of his arms around her still.

Rukia found herself biting the inside of her cheek to avoid moaning lowly, and whether it was in annoyance or want, she was not entirely sure. As if he could read her thoughts, he took a step towards her, before a pair of fae passed in front of him. She watched him blink as though he were falling out of a trance, and to her surprise it seemed a flush was crawling up his face. It took her a long moment to remember that Shirayuki had spoken to her, but finally Rukia turned to face the yukionna.

"I'm going to greet Yuzu and the reindeer. Would you like to join me?" it was a poor escape tactic, and she knew Shirayuki saw it, but the Unseelie hime had no idea how to respond. _Ah yes, it seems that I just can't help myself when it comes to the Seelie Prince?_ As if that would go over well. To her relief, however, Shirayuki merely smiled at her and nodded.

XxXxXx

Hisana had not wanted to detract from Yuzu's entrance, and so at her behest, Byakuya had led her in the same direction that he had sensed Rukia enter. It was a small, hidden passageway, no doubt something Rukia had found while exploring when she was younger, if her magick signature was anything to go by. The former Seelie Prince could sense another's aura or magick signature that was purely their own, and the hallway they had taken was coated in Rukia's. Hers reminded him of Hisana's in some ways, the quiet strength he could always sense from it, and the calming chill it always held.

Brushing a hand down the worn brick where he knew Rukia placed her own hand many times, he peered into the celebration with Hisana. They could see Karin and Hitsugaya slowly twirling to the music, something that had surprised both of them. Their cousin had not been given an easy fate but for him to be mingling with someone who was not family was progress from the pain he had endured. Closer to the hidden couple however, was the pair that they had both been searching for, and when they watched the Seelie prince leading their sister into a dance, Byakuya could sense Hisana's happiness as if it were the sun shining. Feeling his lips twitch into a soft smile, he looked down at his mate.

While Rukia was prone to leaving her hair shorter than her sister's, Hisana had grown hers to her shoulders, and regularly wore it up. Even now it was in a chignon, with beads strewn through the bun. Byakuya brushed a hand against Hisana's nape, stepping closer to her.

 _Perhaps they may figure it out after all._ Her response was a low laugh. Hisana glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised, but amusement flickered down the mating bond.

"Perhaps they need some interference." A short chuckle echoed back to her, a laugh really, in Byakuya's terms. He glanced back to the party, nudging Hisana to do the same, as the group of reindeer and Yuzu finally made their entrance. They watched Yuzu and two reindeer bow to one another, before Rukia was visible once more, coming up to greet the younger Seelie Hime. On her right, it seemed the Seelie prince was not one to be shown up, and he made his way over to see his sister as well.

It was then that Hisana decided to make her presence known as well, stepping away from the shadowed entryway and into the party. Just as she did, something seemed to pierce the magick surrounding the party, and a scream ripped out. At once, fae reacted and moved, and when Byakuya watched Yuzu stumble, before falling to the ground, shock was his only reaction. At once, both he and Hisana made their way through the crowd, roaring for them to move out of the way. Hisana had reached the fallen hime first, dropping to her knees and grasping for Yuzu, and when Byakuya finally reached them, it was _Rukia_ in Hisana's arms, an arrow through her shoulder. His blood chilled instantly.

XxXxXx

She had sensed it the second the arrow pierced her magick. Not much was capable of getting through a barrier that Rukia set her mind to creating, and if it did, she would know exactly what it was. It was demonic in origin, that much was obvious, and the fact that it was aimed towards Yuzu was a clear threat to the Seelie. So Rukia did the only thing she could. She shoved the younger girl, watching shock unfurl on the girl's face as she stumbled backwards. The force of the arrow hit her in her shoulder blade _hard_ , and she found herself stumbling forward as well. It took all of her concentration to force the barrier to close, to sharpen its defense, as she took in Yuzu's horrified face. She had been the one to scream.

Almost immediately, chaos took over the party, and Rukia quickly found herself looking into matching violet eyes. Hisana looked terrified and furious all at the same time, and when Byakuya could be seen behind his mate's shoulder as well, she watched shock flicker through to disbelief and then cold fury. It took a moment for her to realize that she needed to focus on what Hisana was saying.

"-can you stand Rukia? Is it poisoned?" she shook her head, then regretted it. The arrow was lodged between her collar bone and shoulder. Hissing between her teeth, Rukia lifted a hand towards whoever would help her stand. A tanned hand grasped her own, and when she followed it to the Seelie Prince's face, she couldn't read his expression. The boy king she was starting to know was nowhere to be found, and whatever it was that currently existed in his body was not familiar. It was not kind. Despite that, he was gentle as he helped her stand, but when he bent forward, she was surprised that he had reached to lift her in his hold. Rukia couldn't find it in herself to complain, and only adjusted so that they wouldn't risk jostling the arrow.

He was warm and his scent was heady and familiar, and before she could even think about it, a soft voice had bid her to sleep and she was out, pressed against the crook of his neck.

XxXxXx

He was a living flame. The instant he watched that arrow pierce her, his temperature skyrocketed and he couldn't calm down. Fury roiled underneath his skin, and something even deeper and darker hissed beneath it, something _ancient._ She was still awake, however, still breathing, and so that was the only thing that kept him sane. He couldn't understand what the ancient thing was hissing to him, his head felt like it were under water, but it bid him towards her, _demanded_ that he touch her and make sure she were real. So he helped her stand, and he lifted her, her form so small in his arms. The arrow was sharp and jagged, gleaming with her blood at the tip, and it only caused his anger to burn hotter, so he turned to face the others that he had forgotten were standing there.

Yuzu had tears coursing down her face, and at some point it seemed Toshirou and Karin had joined her, along with the doe Tsubaki, and Soul. Byakuya was watching Rukia and himself closely, but it was Hisana who faced the woods, silent now that their hime had fallen. Next to her, Mai stood strong and proud. The Unseelie Queen took a step towards the woods, and only faintly did Ichigo realize the other fae had all taken cover elsewhere. He didn't expect her to speak.

"This is your declaration of war. With the Seelie. With the Unseelie. We will give you an annihilation. _Our hime_ will give you your annihilation." Her voice was unearthly, causing goosebumps to break out on Ichigo's skin, and not for the first time, did he wonder what might have prowled beneath the Queen of the Unseelie's skin.


	10. The Calm

The clang of blades sang in the room. She had healed in less than a week. There hadn't been any poison or magick on the arrow; it seemed that while the youkai were wanting to spill blood, they would rather do it in person, than underhandedly. It didn't matter either way. The arrow had done its job of riling them up; it seemed that fury was what drove the Seelie Prince now, he was constantly training in one way or another. Rukia had been told by the others that he had even gone so far as to employ Shirayuki and Hisana when it came to his magick. Even Renji came to speak to her of him, telling her of the monster Isshin Kurosaki had created.

Metal was the only scent in the air. Rukia didn't know what to do. Byakuya had forbid her from seeking out Ichigo, and the boy king was too wrapped up in his anger to remember that she existed. That particular thought always stung, in part because it seemed that she wasn't capable of forgetting him, and that perhaps part of the reason he did so was because of Orihime. With his family and people being threatened, he had to be terrified and furious that such a thing was happening. Especially if his lover was one of those people.

She grunted with a particularly heavy lunge from her opponent and blinked to stare up into the face of Shunsui Kyoraku. He was smiling down at her but she could see the questions behind his copper eyes. Sighing and shaking off her thoughts, Rukia returned fully to her current training session, stretching out her shoulders. Her weapon's instructor allowed the avoidance, choosing instead to unsheathe his second blade and renew his attack.

XxXxXx

A week after the incident at Yuzu's gala, Rukia was called to the War Room. It was a room that they no longer used, except for when the Kuchiki siblings needed to speak on different matters without the worry of other ears. So when she walked into the room and was faced with Shirayuki, Renji, and the Kurosaki's, she was rather surprised. They seemed just as surprised as she, and even a little confused on what they were doing there. As General, Rukia was sure that Renji was also wondering why they weren't convening in their official war room.

Before anyone could say a word to each other, and before Rukia could even look in Ichigo's direction, Hisana and Byakuya entered the room from the opposite door. At once, Rukia could feel a barrier created by her brother's magick, shutting everyone out of the room, while her siblings took a seat at the head of the table. Hisana waved a hand out towards the other seats.

"Please. Sit down." The others obeyed at once, seemingly unable to help themselves, and Rukia scowled, but acquiesced.

"What is this meeting for?" the voice was surprisingly Karin's and Rukia felt horrible for not having gone to see her in the past couple days to see how she was doing. Hisana only smiled at the girl, before catching everyone's eye. When she finally met Rukia's gaze, she spoke.

"We're here to talk about what we're going to do next. Clearly the youkai are not going to stop, and both of our lands are at risk to the upcoming war." Everyone sat straighter. Renji frowned and leaned forward, and Rukia was surprised to see him sitting next to the Seelie Prince.

"Then why are we the only ones talking? Soi Fon should be here as well. Even Kyoraku and Ukitake-san." Hisana never took her gaze from Rukia's, and she admittedly felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"You want us to take a force to the Seelie and meet up with their troops don't you?" Everyone turned to Rukia, but Hisana didn't react, Yuzu did.

"But…Why? We're all here now and you guys have men here." Rukia frowned, but for whatever reason, her sister wanted her to be the one to figure out her plan, to set it in motion.

"Because…you want us to secure the South. You want the feared General of the North to fight once more. If we fight here and ask for his men, there's no guarantee he'll want to send them, or the youkai could intervene and easily slaughter men who don't know the land like they do…like _we_ do. You want us to lead them back here and finish it. You want us to make a statement." The small smirk her sister gave had Rukia knowing she was right.

"Then the only question is who's going and when?" Renji once more. At this, Byakuya stood, looking gravely at the group in front of him.

"Abarai. Kurosaki. Rukia. You three will head to the Seelie lands with a small group of our elite men to meet up with the Seelie king and secure the army. You will lead the battle there, and we will continue ours in the North as well." He turned to face Ichigo, and the boy king had the sense to stand.

"We are depending on you, Kurosaki." The burning prince nodded sharply.

"I won't fail." To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya nodded back, and if her eyesight wasn't failing her, he even gave a slight smile to the prince. It was then that Rukia wondered if Byakuya had known Ichigo's mother personally, if he saw her in her son, like she knew Hisana sometimes saw Isshin in him. She found herself standing as well, something telling her to take command, and looked around the table.

"Then we're leaving tonight. We can't afford to wait any longer. Renji, I want you to pick your 5 best men, and make sure Ayasegawa is with them. Shirayuki, we're entrusting the girls to you. I know you will make the best choice." She turned to Hisana next, her sister standing to meet her. "I need you to deter Toshirou as long as possible. He needs to be here, I need him to stay here." She would not risk all the people she cared for while going to the South. Her cousin was better suited to stay Northbound and she could see the way he and Karin were starting to interact. She would make them both stay, and together; her cousin deserved happiness.

Rukia was already onto the next thought, planning what they were to do next and what supplies they may need when Hisana's voice cut through.

"I'm coming with you."

XxXxXx

The room was silent when the Unseelie Queen spoke. Not a soul dared to breathe, and not one person looked towards the Unseelie King. No one knew whether or not they had spoken of her going with the group to the South. But for a long moment, nothing happened. Then nothing continued to happen. Her mate had not reacted, had not moved even an inch, but they could tell he was not happy with her decision. She continued to speak.

"I must see Isshin. Byakuya will continue to lead here, and I will go to ensure our mission." The Unseelie hime went to speak but the Queen raised a hand. "There are things that only I can do Rukia."

And so ended the discussion, and at once, the magick over the room dissipated. The group left quickly, all getting ready for the beginning of their retaliation.

XxXxXx

They left when the moon was low in the sky, 10 fae in all. In lead were Renji and Ichigo, both alpha males seeming to butt heads, while Rukia and Hisana lingered further back with one of their healers and soldiers, a male by the name of Ishida Uryu. He was a kind man whom Rukia had known for at least 50 years. Next to him, Yumichika Ayasegawa was walking, not a care in the world, and Rukia supposed he could be that way. He was one of their spymasters, a fae gifted with the ability to cloak himself and even change his or others appearance. Of course it left the male arrogant but mostly harmless, too wrapped up in being beautiful. The only real harm was that he knew that even battle could be beautiful, like a dance, and the male was trained well in both.

Behind them, bring up the rear were Renji's elites: Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Shuuhei Hisagi, and Kensei Muguruma. They were dangerous males in their own right, but loyal to their cause for their own reasons, and now wary of their hime for all the same reason. She had told them all the same thing before they left out. _I will only say this once. If I have even the slightest doubt in your loyalty, if I sense an_ _ **inkling**_ _of disobedience on this mission, you will pay with your life. You were chosen because your general believes in you, and I believe in your general. Do not dishonor him._

A nudge from the male next to her had her looking up. Yumichika was classically beautiful, as most fae were, the Unseelie in particular. If a male was not ruggedly handsome, he was beautiful, something that could be seen clearly in their current rag-tag group. Rukia raised an eyebrow to him, not deigning the casual touch with a verbal response. He smirked at her regardless, and cast his eyes forward. Turning, she spotted the marker that ended the Unseelie lands and gave way to the lush hills of the South. At once, magick washed over herself and Hisana, both women choosing to dress alike to help in confusion if the need arose.

They wore all black: long-sleeved bodysuits, stockings, and flat boots. Even their hair had been slicked back, with Hisana braiding hers in order to tuck it into the high neck of the bodysuit. The males around them had also chosen to wear all black, but the soldiers were outfitted with practically half the armory. Rukia could even sense the sword each man hid on his person with magick, similar to the way her own was hidden.

She was so in tune to her magick that she had sensed the disturbance almost immediately. Giving a sharp whistle, the entire group stopped immediately, and a pair of identical masks flashed into existence onto Rukia's and Hisana's faces. Ichigo and Renji had the sense to backtrack, not turning their backs away from the women, instead keeping an eye on the expansive hills. She could feel Yumichika and Ishida close ranks against her and Hisana as Renji's elites formed a half-circle behind them. When Ichigo and Renji were close enough to whisper, the Seelie Prince spoke.

"What is it Rukia?" it was not the time or place, but Rukia couldn't help the flutter caused by Ichigo speaking her name so casually. Throwing her awareness out, she felt for what set her internal alarm off.

"There's a ripple of magick out there. Someone is waiting for us."

XxXxXx

He could sense the animosity between Renji and himself so easily that he was surprised no one else in the group had mentioned it. The male spoke to him sparingly, and always with a bite to it. He was honestly starting to tire of it. He knew the Unseelie hime was taken, knew that he needed to either back off or formally make a claim for her, even if it meant fighting Renji, but that was where things became difficult. The Seelie and Unseelie had just allied only the other _week_ , and he doubted trying to steal their hime from another male would sit good with them. That wasn't even considering the fact that Rukia might not even care for him in that way. Glancing at Renji, he made up his mind.

"Ne', Renji?' Are you with Rukia or somethin'?" he tried to be as casual as possible, but he felt so transparent that he knew he would blush any moment if the other male only stared at him. Thankfully, Renji always seemed to go above and beyond his expectations, and instead wildly turned towards Ichigo, his brown eyes comically wide, and his loud mouth gaping.

" _Excuse me?!_ " it seemed he had the common sense not to yell at the last second, but the fury in which he spit the words at Ichigo did not diminish. Glaring at the Unseelie General, Ichigo tried his hardest to look every bit the prince he was. He didn't respond, only raised an eyebrow, and after a moment Renji thankfully spoke. To Ichigo's surprise, the male looked embarrassed and even went to face the lands once more.

"No, we're not-" he was cut off by a sharp whistle, and at the same time Ichigo could feel something brush over his skin. _Careful Prince, careful, something is out there._ The warning was eerie, but it didn't take away from what Renji had admitted. It echoed insistently in his head, and despite whatever danger might've found them, he couldn't help but think of the hime. He and Renji had slowly started to move back towards the group, tightening their ranks and scanning the area in front of them as they did so. Neither could feel what Rukia was feeling, but if Skadi indeed laid claim to the forests and lands, Rukia wouldn't steer them wrong.

XxXxXx

The group continued to move through the valleys slowly, each person trying to become hyperaware of their surroundings. The Unseelie hime didn't speak again, and if the Seelie prince would've bothered to look closely, he would see that her eyes had shifted to a pale lilac. They could feel her magick in the air easily, it curled around each one of them, coaxing them forward, and lingering as protection should they need it. It was only when they crested the hill before entering Karakura that the hime finally reacted.

Her magick dissipated so quickly that the group looked around in confusion, most of them turning to her. She didn't say anything, merely started to walk away from the group, off towards where a large cropping of boulders were, and called out:

"I know you're there. Come out." There were no false promises and luring voices, and it took the prince a moment to realize that between the Unseelie hime and her sister, they could sense what would happen before it happened, and they were more than enough to deal with it. When the hidden person walked around the rocks, however, it seemed no one was prepared to see what would happen. The bright orange hair was a dead giveaway, as well as the bright goldenrod of her shield, if only to the prince.

"Inoue?"

XxXxXx

The name was like cold water down her back, and at once all of her built up magick stuttered out, releasing sharply into the night, charging the warm air with a brief blast of bone chilling cold. Embarrassed at her own reaction, she took a step back towards the group, and accidentally stepped into Ichigo. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, warm even through her clothing, and it took everything in her not to flinch away. She watched the shield around Orihime deconstruct, before the woman spoke.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" a snort of disbelief, thankfully from Grimmjow, came from Rukia's left, and it took her a moment to realize that he had instinctually went to flank her left when she moved from the group.

"Us? What are _you_ doing out here _onna_?" his tone was harsh and suspicious, and had Rukia not the woman before, she would've felt the same as Grimmjow, but knowing what she did when it came to the Seelie prince and this woman, she took a step away from Ichigo and caught Grimmjow's eye.

"She is an ally of the Seelie Ouji. Though it is odd to be in the valley this late at night-" she gave a pointed look to Orihime, who had the decency to flush, "-she means no harm to us." She met the eye of every male there, and they all bowed their heads forward, not moving until the hime spoke once more. Grimmjow was the last to incline his head, instead searching Rukia's face. When he found whatever he was looking for, he seemed satisfied and physically relaxed before bowing his head. To her surprise, he even bowed forward, a sign of him trusting fully in her word. Pleased, she touched his shoulder lightly to let him know it was appreciated. Turning to face Orihime once more, she gave a small sigh.

"My companion does have a point. Why are you out here?" the woman shuffled slightly, before looking to Ichigo and brushing her hair behind an ear. Rukia could see the small smile on the fae's face and bit down on the inside of her lip at the shame and anger in her chest.

"The sprites led me here." A raised eyebrow. She sent a confused glance towards Ichigo, who seemed to be already facing her for whatever reason. She tried not to think too hard about it. He gave a small smile which seemed to be more charming than normal, and held a hand out to the lands, gesturing.

"They're like your yukionna. They're small fae who are a part of the land, manifested from it, I guess you could say." Nodding and only half understanding and wanting to understand more, Rukia faced Orihime once more.

"They told you we would be here?" a swift nod.

"Oh yes! The minute you left your lands, they came and told me. So I told the King and came out here to wait for you. He's still waiting for you all now." Surprise and relief for not having to worry about the King turning them away crashed into Rukia, and she glanced around her group. She couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

XxXxXx

Getting to the main estate was rather quick, due to the fact that majority of Karakura seemed to be asleep or at least at home. The estate was still fully lit, with guards at any entrance and patrolling the pathways. When they spotted their prince, however, they all fell into kneeled bows. Surprisingly, Rukia could feel embarrassment fall from him, and even a glance from Hisana told Rukia that her sister had read something similar. He at least inclined his head back to them but did not stop moving. Quickly, he led them up the main stairs and through several halls, before they stopped at a set of ivory doors. Rukia glanced to Hisana and couldn't stop herself from reaching for her sister's hand. The Unseelie Queen flinched slightly, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she stared at those twin white doors, but looked slowly over to Rukia.

 _Be on your guard._ Confused at that, Rukia wanted to ask more, but then the doors opened and Ichigo led them into the room of the Seelie King.

XxXxXx

Meeting him was nothing like Rukia expected. Isshin Kurosaki was a broad, tanned, dark haired male with a perpetual 5 o'clock shadow and grin. He stood swiftly when they entered, his arms spread wide as he came around the table he sat at. It was only when he took in Rukia and Hisana that he faltered. He was a few feet from his son when his arm's dropped. The look on his face was one Rukia had never seen from someone who looked at her sister, and she found herself stepping slightly in front of Hisana.

The movement caused him to move once more, and he ended up taking a step towards them.

"Hisana." Her name was reverent on his lips, and before Rukia could do or say anything, Hisana gently moved her.

 _It's okay Rukia._ Feeling like it entirely _wasn't_ but not being in a position to say as much, Rukia found herself next to Ichigo, but unable to pull her eyes from their family.

"Isshin." It was only his name, but the Seelie King flinched as if she struck him. He bowed his head as though it were second nature, and only when Rukia watched her sister run her hand over his hair did she finally understand. She must've gasped aloud, because they both looked to her. There was no shame on Isshin's face, only something that seemed like nostalgia and sadness, while Hisana looked to her knowingly. Her sister took a step away from the Seelie King, and her outfit disappeared into a flurry of midnight black organza, her hair unfurled into loose curls, and once again the Unseelie Queen returned. She looked to them all. "Renji. You and your men are dismissed. Find the Seelie General and speak to him about your temporary quarters." Without looking, Rukia knew they bowed and quickly filed out of the room. Her sister seemed to wait a beat, mulling something over, before turning to look at Rukia. When she spoke, it wasn't to her sister however. "Inoue, you are dismissed as well. Thank you for bringing us here."

Hisana said nothing more to the girl, opting to turn to Isshin once more, and Rukia couldn't make herself turn to see the woman's face. Surely Ichigo would argue to allow his lover to stay? Glancing over to him showed that he didn't even slightly react to Hisana's declaration, in fact, he was currently looking at his father with something like confusion and betrayal on his face. Curious, Rukia found herself nearly reaching out to touch him, before the opening of the door caused her to flinch back. She looked to Hisana once more, and saw her sister leaning against Isshin's desk, facing them. Isshin seemed to have returned to his seat as well. Rukia wasn't sure how she didn't realize it before. Her sister had briefly spoken of how she had been friends with the Seelie king once, when they were young and both Unseelie, but she never realized that the Seelie King had once sworn fealty to her.

Before anyone could say anything though, Ichigo exploded.

" _What is the meaning of this?!_ " he nearly roared the words, and Rukia couldn't stop herself from watching him. His eyes were burning, and Rukia was sure that if he didn't have the type of control he did, he would be aflame right now. No one answered, and he took a step forward, Hisana no further than an arm's length away from him. "Someone better answer me right now." His voice was dark and Rukia stepped forward without fully thinking, her sword materializing at the juncture between the Seelie Prince's shoulder and neck. She held it there as she made her way between him and Hisana, and though his fury was hot, the chill in her eyes was enough to freeze hell over.

"If you do not _back down_ Ichigo Kurosaki, you will regret it." He didn't even look down at her, and her annoyance skyrocketed. Throwing her sword away from him, she didn't bother with formality as she lunged for him, shoving them both to the ground. She felt his shock as if she were struck by lightning, but then he wrapped his arms around her and took the brunt of the fall. They landed harshly on the ground, a heavy exhale on both their parts, but before she could get off of him, amber eyes caught her own and held her. He looked as though he wanted to continue arguing, he looked betrayed, he looked confused, and he looked like…he wanted to kiss her? She wasn't sure if that was it, but whatever it was caused her heart to beat erratically. Only the screeching of Isshin's chair caused them to move from one another, and they stood in time for him to stand toe-to-toe with his son, bearing down on him.

"Do not _ever_ disrespect your mother like that again." His voice was low and sharp and so _Unseelie_ that even Rukia had been taken aback. To her surprise, Ichigo hadn't flinched whatsoever, but did look cowed. This male in front of her may be parading as Seelie, but he was anything but. He had been the feared General of the North. He was Unseelie.

XxXxXx

The room seemed to hold its breath before both men deflated and Ichigo even bowed his head. Isshin took a step backwards, clearly trying to contain his temper, but the chill was still in his eyes when he glanced to Rukia.

"You are clearly aware, but for the sake of making sure we are all on the same page, I used to be bound to Hisana." The term registered to Ichigo, and he even turned to look at Rukia, who nodded.

"Yes, like Toshirou and myself." Isshin nodded as well.

"Yes, after I had been bound to Hisana, the elders made the decision to allow the Hitsugayas to swear fealty to the Kuchikis." The statement was odd, and at first Rukia couldn't pinpoint why. Ichigo, however, seemed to realize it.

"You can have more than one person swear fealty at a time?" a dark look crossed the Seelie king's face. Not exactly anger, but perhaps regret? He shook his head.

"No. There are many different types of bonds with our people, but a fealty cannot be sworn by more than one person." Still, confusion rang in the room from the younger pair. Before Isshin could attempt to explain further, Hisana moved forward, catching Ichigo and Rukia's attention.

"The only thing stronger than that of swearing fealty, of giving the blood oath, is the bond of mates. Had we all been Unseelie, Isshin would still be sworn to me, but as it happened, we weren't, so he left…and I stayed. He was not a highborn of our people, and yet his mate was. Byakuya was a Seelie Prince, one of several, so he was free to leave, but I was the only high lady. The laws of our people demanded we separate, and so we did. Instead, Hyorinmaru swore the blood oath, and so has Toshirou to you, Rukia." Ichigo frowned.

"We don't swear blood oaths here, why didn't you stay in contact?" Isshin grimaced slightly.

"The Seelie find blood oaths to be archaic, it's practically unheard of here, and only Unseelie who have found their mates in the Seelie lands even know of it anymore. We were still at war with one another when I met Masaki, and I was an Unseelie General, they did not trust me for a long time." It took Rukia a moment to realize that Isshin looked to her now. "Hisana left the Seelie lands once she heard of _you_ being born. She was still young, barely 300, and had not yet succeeded to the throne. Your birth sped things up. Hisana was to return to the North and claim her birthright, and so she was forced to disavow me and our bond."

She couldn't help but look to Hisana, to see if what he said was truth. Her sister's gaze was unflinching, and Rukia found herself in disbelief. She was 400 herself, and no word had ever been said of when she would take the throne. Did Hisana blame her for having to take the throne so young? Would they have Rukia do so once this war was over? Or would they wait to see if she would find her mate? Would she be forced to remove the blood oath from her cousin? She couldn't imagine it, couldn't ever imagine leaving him, but even as she thought those words, she glanced to the male beside her. Would she have asked him to swear the oath to her had her cousin not done so when they were younger? Something very _old_ kept pulling on her bones, kept this male revolving in her head, and she was tired of not knowing what it was. Would having a bond ease whatever the incessant, ancient thing in her soul was? Before she could contemplate further, Ichigo spoke.

"We need to speak of the war. We need troops, dad. We need to defend our lands here and ensure the youkai don't rise up against us, and then we need to take it North. Rukia and Hisana came here just to help us all. Our men won't be able to fend off the youkai while traveling through unknown lands…" Ichigo hesitated a beat, and Rukia was surprised to see him glance to her. It was only a heartbeat before he looked to the Seelie King once more. "They need you in the North, dad. I'll stay here to defend our home."

XxXxXx

She felt as though the floor had fallen out from under her. Turning on Ichigo, she knew she wouldn't be able to control her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" it was a voice as cold as ice that slipped from her lips, and she watched Ichigo steel himself before turning to face her.

"What needs to be done. My father is Unseelie. He'll be a better ally in the North, and I am better suited to the South. You and Hisana will go with him, while Renji and the others stay here and help out." Rukia tore her gaze from the prince and looked to the others. They said nothing, merely watched them, and she knew her decision.

"Hisana will go. I will stay." She could feel him take a step towards her.

"Most definitely not-!" she turned slowly and looked up into his face, hoping her fury was well received. She watched him gulp slightly and was satisfied when he didn't open his mouth.

"Do any of you have the skill or precision in magick like myself?" she waited a beat to see if he would speak, then continued. "Has anyone else here ever fought with the youkai? Know how they move? Know their weapons?" Nothing. "That's what I thought…and besides, I would never leave you and Renji alone in the same area, let alone make you work with one another." She sent him a dry look and was pleased when he flushed. Turning to face her sister and the Seelie King, she gave a short bow.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to retire. Tomorrow we'll start training the other men and learning their skills." She turned and waited until she was at the door to speak again. "Oh, and I would go to sleep soon if I were you, Ichigo…you're going to have a long day tomorrow." She didn't wait to hear his response but the flare of heat pressed against her back was enough to make her chuckle.

XxXxXx

To Rukia's surprise, she had been the last to make it to the training grounds. Even Hisana and Isshin were there, although farther off and seated at a table, with what looked like maps and plans sprawled out across it. Looking away in favor of watching the soldiers, she was surprised at how well they all seemed to be getting along. The Seelie had a contingent of several hundred, and it seemed they were well trained, at least in their prejudices. Satisfied with that, Rukia quickly sought out bright orange hair, and was given a sharp reminder when she found Orihime speaking with him and another male who had a blond bob with familiar, blunt bangs.

Something in her demanded her to go over and speak to him, but she knew how it could be perceived to onlookers, and Rukia Kuchiki would never admit to such a weakness. She was ice, she was cold, she was quiet perfection…At least she was supposed to be. It seemed that meeting Ichigo had caused her normally harsh exterior to melt without even realizing it. Clenching her hands and rolling her neck, she released a wash of magick, and changed her clothing into a pair of tan, fitted trousers and a white billowing tunic that was tightened at her waist and wrists.

She glided to where the front of the training grounds were, to stand at the head of the soldiers, and waited. She breathed in deeply, and held it for a moment, before exhaling and watching as her men reacted. Almost immediately they stopped what they were doing and turned to face her, bowing lowly. She still did not move. She looked past them all, even as one by one the others started to realize she stood there, waiting. Eventually they all faced her, and a few even decided to incline their heads. It didn't matter to her if they respected her now, they didn't know her. Before the day was out, however, they would understand.

Finally, Ichigo seemed to notice what was happening, and made his way over to her, Orihime and the blond on his heels. The woman was watching the soldiers, clearly confused at what was going on, but Rukia could feel Ichigo's understanding. He stopped just an arm's length away from her, giving her a small smirk despite what happened yesterday. She didn't turn to face him, didn't address him, she didn't nod. She instead finally settled her gaze onto the men in front of her.

"I'm sure many of you wonder why you're here right now, with Unseelie in your ranks, and their hime standing at the head. No doubt you've already been informed of the upcoming war." A few nods. "We are here to teach you and train you. By the end of the day, I will decide upon 20 men that will go to the North with the Unseelie Queen and the Seelie King. There, they will start their training with my men, learning our lands, learning how to fight youkai." Not a man reacted at her words, but she could see realization dawning on Renji. They hadn't told him of their decision last night. He didn't realize that she wouldn't be fighting back home. "The rest of you will stay here and train under your prince and myself, my general and his elite. We will eradicate any youkai that dare to travel South, that dare to think you will be easy to overrun. And then we will head North and continue the rest of the battle. It will be long. It will be grueling. However, I expect your cooperation. If I sense any ill-will, any dissent, I will not hesitate to _eradicate_ the issue. That goes to both fae." She could feel the change in her magick as it sharpened and her eyes paled. She could hear her voice become otherworldly. _**"Am I understood?"**_ the chorus of yeses were sharp and obedient, but hearing it from Ichigo surprised her the most. She couldn't stop from turning to him, her cold mask slipping for a moment. He was smiling at her, his amber eyes warm.

He seemed unable to stop himself as he brushed a hand against her back when he went to speak to the soldiers.

"The Unseelie are our allies. They are our comrades. I do not expect anything less than full cooperation with them. We are going to war, we cannot afford to hold grudges, not when the man next to you could be the one to save your life." The soldiers couldn't help but glance around, and Ichigo continued to speak. He pulled Rukia forward, his hand still resting on her back, and she became hyperaware of Orihime watching them. "The Unseelie Hime is my friend, and my second in command. Her word, above everyone else's, is absolute law." Rukia was dumbfounded. Being friends and getting along was one thing, but to name her second in command? What was he thinking? How could he trust her with this? "Do not disappoint us."

 _Us? Is there something you're not telling me Rukia?_ Hisana's voice was almost a relief, were it not for the teasing tone she had taken. Wishing to strangle her nosy sister, and not for the first time, Rukia shoved her from her mind and stepped towards the men once more, Ichigo falling into step beside her.

"I want you to pair off into groups of 4 and 4. I want to see what you're made of."

XxXxXx

He hadn't expected his men to fall into line so easily. He could tell they were confused, if not a bit angry at the fact of an outsider coming in and demanding their obedience, but he knew that they could sense her strength. Her strength called to all fae it seemed, demanded they listen if she commanded. Even now, he could see his men watching her as she watched them, seemingly unable to look away from the lull of her. It was why he stayed close to her. Though they were not together, nor had they even spoken of the possibility, he couldn't imagine some other male coming by and trying to sweep the Unseelie Hime off of her feet. He couldn't imagine containing himself were another male to try and charm her. And that wasn't to say that she would take it lying down, neither; Rukia Kuchiki was more than likely to devour these men whole.

Nearly chuckling at the imagery, Ichigo hadn't realized that Rukia stopped walking. He stumbled right into her, causing her to fall forward. He reached without thinking, wrapping an arm around her waist and righting her. The Unseelie hime was pressed against his chest and despite knowing better, he couldn't help but lean down to her ear.

"Are you okay Rukia?" he was so sure she was going to punch his teeth out that it surprised him when he felt a chill run through her. She didn't move, didn't speak, and if he listened closely, he could hear her breathing turn shallow. Wanting to see her face, he turned her, but she pushed him away at the last moment before he could lift her chin.

" _enough Ichigo."_ It was nothing more than a whisper on the wind, but it chilled his blood nonetheless. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were ice, and he felt his stomach plummet. When she turned and made her way through the sea of soldiers, he couldn't help but wonder where he went wrong.

XxXxXx

Though it was clear that she was not trying to cause a scene, Renji had still watched her shove the Seelie Prince from her and run. Perhaps she hadn't actually run away but Renji had known Rukia long enough to know that she never backed down from anything. Whatever the Prince had said to her had unnerved her enough to escape from him. Annoyance licked at him and before he knew it, he found himself walking away from his own group to go after her.

He found her watching the blond male that had been standing with the Prince and the other woman. She seemed to be mesmerized, not aware that she had stopped walking, though Renji could see why. The male moved so much faster than his companions, fluidly, as though he were dancing, and made Renji think of Yumichika. The spymaster was currently fighting in a group not far from the blond, but Renji hoped they would cross paths soon.

Moving on, he had started to make his way towards Rukia again, intent on finally getting a chance to speak with her about what was going on. With what the prince had asked him, and the way his friend was acting, he knew that there was not simply nothing between the fae. Before he could even reach her, however, he watched the blond man turn and face Rukia, and before he could make sense of it, the male lifted his blade and heaved it towards the hime.

It soared towards her, intent on its mark before Renji could even take a step, but the fear that had built up so rapidly in his chest stuttered out when a wall of ice shrieked into existence and the sword embedded itself in it only inches from Rukia's face. The hime didn't blink, she didn't flinch, she didn't even lift a hand. She only looked forward, her violet gaze intent on the blond who was smirking lazily at her.

XxXxXx

She could sense his intent a mile away. Whether or not he knew of her ability didn't matter, the blond seemed set on figuring her out, and it finally dawned on her why. She stepped forward, the wall of ice dissipating almost instantly, causing the blade to drop to the ground harmlessly. It was only when she was a few feet away from the male that he cocked his head to side and inclined it forward, a grin taking over his wide mouth.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet the Kuchiki-hime. I've been wondering about how you'd turn out for quite a while." Raising an eyebrow, Rukia couldn't help the small smirk.

"The feeling is mutual, Shinji Hirako. Although I liked your previous hairstyle better." He barked out a laugh and stood up straight.

"So it really is _you_ then." His cinnamon gaze flicked past her shoulder, and she didn't have to turn to know who was coming. She could tell by the way Shinji's grin widened. "Ah, Ichigo! I was just reconnecting-"

" **What the** _ **hell**_ **was that?!"** the Seelie prince was furious, cutting Shinji off immediately, and even going so far as to step in front of Rukia to stand nose-to-nose with the male. The Seelie General was rather bold to take his Prince staring him down without immediately kowtowing, but the male seemed like someone who particularly enjoyed riling up Ichigo, and Rukia just knew she was going to have to interfere. Heaving a sigh, she did exactly that, before the two men in front of her could cause a scene that would garner the attention of their families. She wrapped a hand around Ichigo's forearm, the connection causing a shock to run through her, and her blood to sing in some unknown song. She didn't notice Shinji watching them closely, she was too focused on making sure she could breathe right.

"Ichigo, enough, he didn't hurt me." The prince didn't react for a long time, and it was only when Rukia made an effort to turn him towards her that he finally loosened his rigid posture. Aggression still lined his body when he stared down into her face, seemingly checking her over for wounds and most definitely getting angry once more. Before he could turn back to his General and actually start fighting this time, however, Rukia pressed contentment and calm towards the Seelie Prince, hoping he could feel it. He didn't react outwardly, but she watched his body finally loosen, and watched the fire in his eyes dull.

Pleased, Rukia released her hold on the male before waving a hand towards Shinji. "We were reacquainting ourselves it seems…" she murmured to the General, who looked completely unbothered by the fact that he was nearly burnt to a crisp not ten seconds ago. Instead, Shinji smiled at her, a wide grin so at ease on his face like a scowl was for Ichigo.

"Yes, of course, hime. I remember seeing you…oh, nearly 200 years ago? I had at first assumed it had been Hisana…we were acquainted when she had first met Byakuya, but you had looked far too young to have been her. Still, I couldn't be sure, and I couldn't very well risk you seeing me after all, I had been in your lands at the time, and I am clearly not Unseelie." Rukia smiled at that. Nearly 200 years ago she had been exactly that old, and still training. She had not yet been allowed any position in regards to physical or magickal skill, and so much of her time was spent in her lands, learning it, learning her magick from it. It was in those lands that she had met Shinji, or more likely _found_ Shinji, when he was skulking around for whatever reason. The forest had felt that he was harmless however, and Rukia could see that he didn't dare to pass too deeply into their lands to reach the Seireitei, and so she left him be.

"Ah, but I had still seen you, just perhaps not with the eyes that I own." She felt Ichigo tense at the familiar words, no doubt reminding him of their first encounter. "And with such long, blond hair, I would have to be blind to have missed you." The General laughed at that, and she could even hear a low chuckle from Ichigo, but before they could speak further on it, the sharp screech of metal, and a roar broke the calm.

XxXxXx

It sparked the leaders into action, quickly moving to find the culprits, and when they fell upon the fae with bright aquamarine hair, heaving and being held back by his brothers-in-arms, snarling towards a pair of Seelie, a cold, terrible fury surged through Rukia. She knew they felt her before she spoke, could taste their numbing fear as her magick descended upon them before her words did. She knew no sides, knew only of this war and their stupidity that could get them all killed, and so it was without care of who was Seelie and who was Un, that she opened her mouth and:

" _ **SILENCE."**_ She was no longer hime, she was only _kami._ Not a person on the field dared to move, and those closest to the offending group found themselves paralyzed in fear. Slowly, she moved closer to the fae, and saw that blood dripped from Grimmjow's hand, something he seemed to have forgotten in his fury, but only added to Rukia's. She looked to the Seelie standing opposite of the snarling panther. _"I will give you only_ one _chance to tell me what happened here…and it will be the truth,"_ she didn't care for the burning prince standing at her back, nor the cunning fox general to her left. She only thought of the war, of the youkai, of how these males did not know the power they held in being able to ruin it all for them.

She watched the males gape at her for a moment, clearly at a loss for words, and nearly snapped when they looked past her to Ichigo, as though he were going to step in. Instead she hissed at them. _"I asked you a question."_ The threat hung clearly in the air, and it only got thicker the longer they stayed silent. To her surprise, Grimmjow stepped forward, bowing lowly to her.

"I apologize hime-sama, I have crossed a line with these two males. I will take the blame and punishment." She watched his stiff posture, the way he refused to move from in front of her path, and knew that though he had probably started it first, they drew blood on him. Breathing out evenly, she raised her gaze, cataloguing the two Seelie. They were plain in features, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, nothing in particular stood out about them, but she would remember their faces. She stepped forward, placing her hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, and could feel him tense even further.

"This is not a game. Many of you were alive during the Thousand Year War, and all of you know our history." She allowed her voice to carry, made sure they felt her anger. "I have no need for males who will draw blood on their comrades, who will risk our peace in the face of an enemy. That is how they destroy us, if they see we are not one unit, if we do not exist on the field to protect one another." She took a step towards the males, meeting their gazes, making sure they fully understood her words. " _I have no need for you. So you are dismissed."_ She didn't allow herself to appear as anything but cold and cruel, the Unseelie hime she knew they all saw her as. They hesitated for a long moment, seemingly wanting to argue, but finally, finally, they bowed to her and walked away. She watched them go, then turned to Grimmjow. "For your part in this, First Lieutenant Grimmjow, you are demoted until further notice. As of now, you are no more than a common foot soldier." He bowed further once more.

"Thank you, hime-sama."

XxXxXx

After the incident on the training grounds, Hisana and Isshin took over watching the men while Rukia, Ichigo, Shinji, and Renji left, Hisana imploring them to go calm down and relax a bit. Rukia knew it was because her sister wanted to work her magick on the men and see where everyone stood, and she knew that Rukia was close to breaking down soon as well. Orihime had quickly asked to join them when she saw them leaving, and it was _Renji_ who had quickly agreed. Rukia could only shoot a look at her childhood friend who was ignoring her, preferring to lead the way to some small café or another that the men had passed by the night before. She could tell something was off with him, but couldn't figure out what, and he wasn't being forthcoming with even speaking to her right now for whatever reason.

Rukia sighed and focused her energy inward, allowing her magick to breathe and extend its awareness out to the lands surrounding it. Nothing in the Seelie lands protected them from youkai attack, and Rukia had no doubt they were aware of where she was, so she was going to keep an eye out. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized when the group had finally made it to whatever place Renji had led them. Glancing up and seeing that it was indeed just a coffee shop, Rukia was both surprised and pleased. The South was far more modernized than the North and it was extremely appreciated right now. Following Shinji inside, she tried to ignore Ichigo and Orihime behind her, and found herself thinking about earlier.

She absolutely hated herself for having to embarrass and demote Grimmjow in front of those men like that, but she knew that if she had taken it too easy on him, they would have issues on their hands and she refused to look like she favorited her men. The only relief was sensing that Grimmjow held no ill will towards her and fully understood. If he applied himself, she knew he could become Captain quite easily, he just had to get his temper under control.

"Welcome to Urahara Shoten, how many to- oh! Ichigo, what a pleasure to see you and your guests." The voice was distinctly male and it caused Rukia to look up and face their newcomer. He was rather scraggly, and overtly casual, but before she could catalogue him beyond that, he met her gaze, his own widening slightly.

"Unseelie Joou?" _Queen._ The title caused her heart to clean stop, but she shook her head to him, raising her hands. Before she could clarify that she was the Unseelie hime, Renji stepped beside her, a casual arm thrown over her soldiers.

"Ah, this here's Rukia, the Unseelie hime." The abrupt touch caused her to nearly flinch out of his hold, but ever so minutely she felt his grasp tighten in warning. Not understanding what her friend was thinking, and not wanting to show dissent in front of a stranger, she turned back to the male and inclined her head slightly. His brown eyes lit up in amusement, and he inclined his own back.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke, proud owner of this lovely establishment. Pleasure to meet the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki." Rukia couldn't stop from raising her eyebrow at the male-Urahara. He clearly knew who her family was. She couldn't stop herself from holding her hand out to him, hoping to get a read. He didn't seem to notice what she was doing, just gently but firmly took her much smaller hand in his own and gave it two shakes, but it was enough for her to have an answer. Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing from him, and as if he knew such, he gave her a feline smile.

"Ara, nice try Kuchiki-hime, but I am much harder to read than that." She willed her face not to react as she only looked at him. He only laughed instead, and waved them forward, leading the four of them to a booth. "Ah, apologies, I did not mean to offend you, I can see your eyes closing off." He glanced over his shoulder at her, but Rukia kept her chin raised, and her eyes cold. To his benefit he did look genuine, but without being able to _feel_ it, Rukia wouldn't trust a word he said. He finally stopped at a large booth, hidden in the back corner of the coffee shop, and allowed them to sit, while he looked at them expectantly.

It took them a moment to realize what he was waiting for, but they quickly rattled off what they wanted, ranging from a whole meal with drinks from Renji and Ichigo, while Orihime ordered a pastry and Rukia found herself ordering an Americano Misto. He held Rukia's eyes before leaving, inclining his head deeply.

"I do truly apologize, I had only wanted to see what the Unseelie hime was like." When he stood, his eyes were sparkling. "I was not disappointed."

XxXxXx

She couldn't stop watching her, glancing at her from the corner of her eye, or outright staring when she seemed to get lost in her thoughts. The Unseelie Hime was something of a story to her, only a tale told between her friends and herself of the cold, unfeeling Rukia Kuchiki. She didn't know what she had expected, but the woman in front of her was not it. Orihime had heard of what was whispered about the Unseelie, how they were a savage group, who didn't care for anything or anyone but themselves. Who would sooner kill a Seelie than help one, and the harshest stories revolved around their Royal family, the only one the Unseelie held in absolute power, unlike the Seelie and their multiple royal lines.

The female in front of her was rumored to be the pinnacle of that absolute power. Rukia Kuchiki was a woman who was blooded with power, with magick capable of shattering a person. She had done exactly that to the Tengus that had attacked them at the Summer Solstice. She had done so with _ease._ It had floored everyone there, and Orihime could see how it affected Kurosaki-ouji, could see the way he watched her. She couldn't help clenching her jaw at the dark feeling in her stomach. She could see the way her Prince was _drawn_ to the Unseelie hime, and she hated the feeling of jealousy towards the faery.

From what she had seen of Rukia, she was sure they could get along…if only Rukia had been born someone else. If only her Prince didn't watch her the way he did when she wasn't looking at him. She couldn't hate the woman, after all, they had all been dealt their own hands, but for the first time, Orihime had looked at another woman and was terrified of losing her Prince. Not that she necessarily had him, but she had held out hope that he would recognize her and how she had been there for him. She hoped he would make her his wife. Looking to the woman sitting across from her, she wondered how fate could be so cruel.

As if sensing her gaze, Rukia looked up and caught Orihime's eyes, and she watched a dark emotion flash from the hime's eyes, lightening them into the pure violet she was known for. Surprisingly, she gave Orihime a small smile, before looking into her drink and taking a sip. It was then that Orihime couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth.

"Why did you demote your lieutenant in front of all of those men like that?" if she didn't know better, she would've sworn the Kuchiki-hime had _flinched_ at the question, but when Rukia met her gaze, only Unseelie stared out.

"Would you prefer I had killed him where he stood?" aghast at how offhandedly she spoke of her lieutenant, Orihime violently shook her head.

"N-no! That's not what I had meant…couldn't you have just given him a warning?" her voice was much softer now, and she watched Rukia glance to Kurosaki-ouji. Rukia didn't look at her for a long moment, but then she squared her shoulders and looked back at Orihime as if she could see into her very soul.

"No. My men know that there is no second chance. They are trained to obey and serve and protect. Grimmjow ignored a direct order, and for that I could have killed him where he stood and not one of my men would be able to say anything. Grimmjow fully understood the consequences of his choice, and it was why he took the punishment for the Seelie men as well. Do you understand? What your soldiers did was draw blood on _my_ lieutenant, and that is grounds for retaliation. Wars have been started for less. If I did not punish Grimmjow, I would look like I favor him, and I favor _no one._ I am the Unseelie Hime, I cannot, I _do not_ play favorites." Orihime couldn't stop the dumbfounded look on her face, she hadn't meant to rile up Rukia, but the Unseelie hime was clenching the table so tightly that even a coating a frost was starting to build on her end. Her General seemed to have notice it as well, and even went to reach for Rukia, but the woman jumped up away from the table, her eyes like ice. " _Do not, Renji."_ He was shocked at her reaction, but didn't say anything, more aware of where they were and the company they were with. _Lovers? They are so casual with one another…_ Rukia didn't say anything more, and it was to the shock of both Seelie that the Unseelie hime merely disappeared from before their very eyes, shimmering away to Amaterasu-knows-where.

XxXxXx

She had ended up at the entrance of a small forest. She wasn't far from Karakura, she could still easily sense her sister, but she knew that she had enough power to go home if she wanted. Toying with the idea for only a moment, she shook her head. Being in these lands were making her weak. She didn't _long_ for home, and she didn't blow up in public. She nearly groaned and made her way up into a tree to sit. It was just the ignorance in which Orihime spoke that bothered her. She seemed to be forgetting herself, who she was. As much as she hated to admit it, it was Ichigo who was causing her to be this way. This burning and charming Seelie prince had just _had_ to be friends with her, and just _had_ to be familiar with her. Rukia groaned this time and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree.

She could feel the life of the tree, calling out to her, and it helped her to center herself. Breathing deeply, she found herself closing her eyes and sending her awareness out, using the trees as a conduit, encompassing the entire forest in a matter of minutes. She wondered how the Kurosaki Twins were doing. She wondered how her cousin was. Renji was being a general nuisance, and she could tell he was keeping something from her. She didn't like it. Despite everything, they were friends, and he had never kept anything from her before. The negative emotion was causing her to lose focus on her magick, so she pushed it from her thoughts and kept pushing further and further to see how far her magick and awareness would extend.

All thought stopped when she felt something dark push up against her magick. It didn't seem to know she was there, but she had felt this sort of thing enough times to know what it was. Shifting her attention elsewhere, she was pleased when she found a small fox near the offending group and she asked it to be her eyes. It acquiesced immediately, surprising Rukia when it had shown an image of Yuzu to her. Saving it for a later time, she blinked once, her vulpine eyes latching onto them immediately. Youkai. They were much stockier than the few Tengus that were with them, and they had curved tusks, marking them as boar youkai. Rukia wanted to clench her jaw. There were at least 50 in all, all of them wielding weapons and armor, but it was the cart they were pulling that angered her.

She could see that it was a cage they held, and she could just tell who it was for. The markings around the base were Unseelie in nature, meant to hold her people. She wondered what sort of trickery they would try in order to capture one of her men, but even that thought halted when she saw a tengu step away from the other side of the cart, his scarred face easy to see, even in the dimming light. As if he knew the fox was there, he caught its gaze and watched it, a slow smile making its way onto his face. _Run._ Rukia pleaded with the fox. It couldn't move. He slowly made his way forward, his mouth moving but her not hearing it, and Rukia asked the fox to let her hear. She wished she hadn't.

"Ah, I'm so glad to see you again, _Rukia._ " His voice was slick and smug, someone who clearly thought they had an advantage. "I'm glad to know you have come to the South to protect your allies." He crouched in front of the fox, and she begged it to run once more. As if the Tengu could hear her, he shook his head. "Poor thing, so terrified. I hope to see you like that before me soon." A cruel grin overtook his face, and Rukia knew what he was about to do. She tried, one last tug to force the fox away, and it had started to move, but it didn't matter. He lunged for it, and she could feel him shatter its spine as if it were her own. Her consciousness was thrown back to her own body, but it didn't stop the tears falling from her face as she felt its life fade. As it sent her one last image of Yuzu.

A broken sob fell from her mouth, but Rukia stood, facing the direction she knew the youkai would be coming from. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her face and disappeared. Back to Karakura.


	11. Before

**Hey guys, I just want you to know that I'm so glad you enjoy the story and I really appreciate the reviews. From my perspective I'm constantly looking at this and trying to build the story so while something may be completely fine in my head, it might look different for you guys and so I'm thankful you guys care enough to let me know your opinions and criticisms in order to help me write better and more fluidly. Regardless, I hope this is a story that you love and that my writing doesn't disappoint you! Haha, enjoy!**

XxXxXx

She was numb. The feeling of the fox's spine shattering replayed in her head as she made her way back to the training grounds, and by only the grace of perhaps Tsukuyomi himself, allowed her to make it there without crumpling. She knew Hisana wouldn't be far, and yet Rukia wished her sister were far, far away from the Seelie lands. She knew she should probably be furious, be terrified, be horrified and saddened for the fox, but an eerie chill was taking over her body. She was far too calm…far too numb.

Again and again that Tengu replayed in her mind, his vicious smirk, his smug voice. She knew whatever threat she had given him at the Summer Solstice didn't deter him in the slightest. He came as a warning…and returned with a war. The Unseelie hime clenched her jaw, she had never regretted letting someone live so strongly before. She would not make the same mistake twice.

Finally reaching Karakura, Rukia didn't waste any time. She took a deep breath, just enough to center herself, before pushing her magick out, calling to anyone and everyone who would know what to look for. The answer was almost instantaneous. Soldiers filled the streets, most likely all coming from the training grounds, looking at her, half confused, half terrified. She could see Ishida move through the crowd to come speak to her, and even he looked rather worried.

She couldn't think about that right now, however. A chill ran through her, and Hisana appeared like mist, with the Seelie King on her heels. She could feel Ichigo to her back, no doubt Renji and Orihime still with him. For once, the thought did not bother her. Surprisingly, she could only wonder how she was supposed to tell Yuzu that a fox she had cared for had been so inhumanely killed, and all because of Rukia. Her breath stuttered, and by the look on her sister's face, Hisana could tell something was horribly wrong. She nearly flew to Rukia's side, wrapping her arms around her sister and leaning in close, inspecting her.

"What's wrong Rukia? What troubles you so?" she could tell her eyes were haunted, it seemed like they were reflecting back in her sister's gaze.

"War is in the forest Hisana. Youkai, Boar and Tengu, at least 50. They come with a wagon and weapons. They come with a cage and mean to trap one of us." As if the chill that was choking Rukia was a disease, she could see it fall over her sister, and only then did she realize that it was a murderous calm that took her sister over. Something so savagely ingrained in them that she couldn't even put a name to. Perhaps it was because it was affecting her sister in the same way that Rukia blurted out her next words; perhaps it was only because Hisana was her flesh and blood and would understand, but either way: "They killed that fox, Hisana. They killed her and I could do nothing about it. I was at fault. She shouldn't have died." She didn't know what to do, how to explain it, but her sister seemed to understand everything about her, because she only folded Rukia into her arms and held her.

 _It's okay Rukia. Yuzu will forgive you. She will understand. But you must be strong now._ Her sister's voice was grounding, if only slightly and it allowed Rukia to close her eyes and focus. A fight was coming to them whether they were ready or not, and they had to win. That blackened iron cage was in the forefront of her mind. She could not allow anyone to be taken, and she would die before she ever let them take Hisana. She would rather be taken herself than face Byakuya and tell him that she did not do everything in her power to stop them. Her sister pulling away caused Rukia to open her eyes and take a step back. Everyone was watching her, waiting for what she'd say next, what they'd do next.

"We're going to take the fight to them. We can't allow them to step foot in Karakura, can't allow them to think they stand a chance. So I want you to grab whatever weapons you may need, whatever armor, and head towards the forests with me. You will hold the forest line and ensure that no Youkai enters Karakura." She spotted blue hair moving through the crowd and called out. "Grimmjow! You are with me. Renji, Shinji, Yumichika. All of you are with me. Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Hisagi, Kensei, you will stay with the Seelie King and Unseelie Queen." She met all of their gazes as some went to speak. "We will _all_ be entering that forest. I trust you to watch our backs, to ensure each other's safety. The King and Queen are priority, no matter what." She waited no longer before she turned and made her way back to the forest. Back to where the youkai waited for her.

XxXxXx

Rukia was thankful that no one came to ask her if she were alright. They had more important things to worry about, and herself was the very bottom of the list. To her left was her sister, and next to her was the Seelie King. To Rukia's surprise, he wielded a black, tapered blade that reminded her of Ichigo's own blade that he had strapped to his back. Speaking of the prince, he trailed behind her, next to Grimmjow and Shinji, all three men also wielding their blades. She didn't know if she should tell them it was in poor form to already reveal their weapon before they even spotted the enemy but she didn't feel comfortable joking in the state she was in. She felt exposed enough, she needed to find that cold, balanced, Unseelie hime again.

They finally entered the tree line when Rukia felt the first signs that something very bad was going to happen. Not only did a thick miasma linger by their feet, but she couldn't sense one living thing in the forest anymore. She wasn't sure if they had escaped, or if the youkai had already made a game of it and killed them all. Rukia didn't want to know. She only kept her gaze open, scanning every tree, pushing her magick further and further, searching for that darkness she couldn't mistake.

There. She could feel them far to the left, no doubt they found some sort of base to hole up in, or ambush them in, knowing the Tengu that was with them. Before they would descend upon the base, she raised a fist, causing her group to stop. She didn't take her gaze off of what was in front of her, instead speaking softly.

"We're no doubt walking into an ambush. Stay tight around the King and Queen, they will enter last if need be. I will lead with Ayasegawa."she didn't hear anyone speak, but felt Yumichika brush up against her. She glanced at him, pitching her voice lower so it was only between them. _"You know what to do if asked, correct?"_ he gave a curt nod, but she could see displeasure shining in his gaze. She couldn't dwell on it, she was doing this for the good of their home, their people. "Let's go."

They filed in tightly, and Rukia watched the dense trees give way to an open clearing, just 300 yards away, with youkai by the dozen milling about. She could see more disappearing into the mouth of a cave, but the only thing that caught her attention was the cage in the center of the opening, with its gate _opened._ She could feel the magick of it curling around her, poisonous, and though it seemed to be speaking to her, she was more interested in what stood before it. In front of it stood the scarred Tengu, with a wide grin on his face. Slowly, Rukia found herself inching closer and closer, almost against her will, and it was what allowed her to catch his final words.

"-for the Joou." _Queen._ Rukia's blood chilled instantly. They meant to take Hisana. Without realizing it, Yumichika had been right beside her the entire time she moved forward and he met her gaze in a grim nod.

"Whatever it takes, hime-sama." Rukia allowed her gaze to drift back to the cage once more, willing herself to not look at her sister. Instead, she stood, her fury building at the arrogance these youkai had, thinking they could ever trap a Queen. They could barely survive against Rukia, and for them to even _contemplate_ controlling her sister was plain idiocy. She could feel Yumichika tugging on her hand, and it was only then that she realized she was walking towards the clearing, all pretense of stealth gone. It didn't matter. They would soon know who came to massacre them. They thought they could contain a Queen, but they forgot they were playing with a _Kami_. In a flash of white, she burst into the clearing.

XxXxXx

Rukia unleashing on them happened in the blink of an eye. One moment she was crouched behind a set of bushes with Ayasegawa, and the next she was merely feet away from their encampment, with no intention of stopping. Quickly, Ichigo felt himself move forwards to go after her, and noticed that the group had all thought to do the same. It didn't matter, Rukia didn't need help with this, because the moment she stepped foot into the clearing, the temperature around her plummeted and for the first time, snow fell in the Southern lands.

When the wind cleared and all stood still to watch her, Ichigo felt his heart stop. And not in that cheesy, romantic way that he was sure other people thought he meant. No, his heart seemed to stop of its own volition, because the woman in front of him was no longer Rukia. Yes, she was still physically the same, although her hair had once again shifted to its pale white, and Ichigo was sure her eyes were like moonstones, but whatever resided in her body was not her. Even the youkai in the clearing seemed to sense something off. Not one dared to move towards her, but all kept their weapons drawn. Renji went to follow suit, but Ichigo watched Hisana stop the General from the corner of his eye. She shook her head once, and merely went back to watching her sister…or whoever was inhabiting her sister's body at the moment.

Ichigo found himself doing the same when it seemed one of the youkai had decided it was done waiting for Rukia to move first. It lunged for her, and before it could even raise its arm, it crumpled to the ground, cleaved in half by a force Ichigo did not see. He hadn't even seen Rukia lift a finger, but watched her slowly tilt her head to the side, a small smile curling her features as she watched the boar youkai bleed out. It was only for a split second, but Ichigo wondered if she would turn on them with the same contemplative face.

XxXxXx

She was numb. But she was curious too. This body was hers and not hers, a disconnect between two places in only one being. The youkai in front of her fell apart without her even lifting a finger, but she knew she had been the one to end him. What was wrong with her? She did not know, and did not feel like contemplating, not when there were more staring at her, part in fury, part in fear. She hoped their fury would win out. She did not come out here for nothing.

Another lunged towards her, a roar ripping from its throat, and again she felt that killing blow, but he seemed to evade it, causing shock coloring her system. No, she was pleased. She did not want this to be so easy. After all, they brought the _keimusho._ Even now, it hissed at her, seemingly screaming. A part of her did not know why, but this part, this part knew. It was her creation. Hers and another's. Although when it had been brought to life, it had only been keyed to his blood, blood that was now running through her body, although, maybe this body did not belong to her, maybe it was the other way around-she could feel the killing intent so strongly, it slammed into her far before it's owner could attempt to and she merely flicked her eyes to him and down he fell, split in two before her feet. Another boar youkai.

She glanced around the clearing. It seemed the Tengu were playing it clever and staying back, allowing the boar youkai to do the dirty work. Perhaps they thought they could trick her? She nearly huffed a breath. She had known a trickster, long ago, in another life, another body, and no one else would get the upper hand on her.

It was only when the grunt of a male behind her caught her attention that she realized what they were doing. She whirled, remembering only faintly the people who traveled with her, no, not her, but… _her._ That disconnect. She was only one, why did she feel like two? Regardless, she watched the youkai attempt to swarm these companions from behind, going towards the female in the group. Her heart jumped when they nearly caught her, and she felt fury lick close behind. A name flashed in her head, a scream, and a plead, and she finally threw a hand out towards the youkai who was close enough to reach out and shatter the frail looking fae. Hoarfrost ripped from her blood, her magick colder and crueler than earlier, and she found herself wondering her relationship with the female, as the youkai dropped to the ground and shattered at the fae's feet. She looked to her in shock, but she watched those violet-blue eyes light in gratitude.

Forcing herself to think nothing of it, she turned away, looking for the scarred Tengu that kept appearing, no matter what body it seemed she inhabited. He was nowhere to be found but she knew it was not like him to disappear. He was not a coward until death was close enough to kiss him, and she hadn't gotten that close yet. Ignoring the fae behind her, she glided forward, realizing that she now wore a dress of some sort while earlier it felt like she had worn pants, although she supposed earlier she had not been herself. She forced herself to not take the time to examine herself, she supposed the youkai would get offended, and she was rather invested in finding that Tengu.

She found herself drifting closer and closer towards the _keimusho_ , and could hear it calling to her louder and louder, but still she could not fully make out its words. It didn't matter at the moment. It could do no harm, despite what it was crafted for, but she supposed she would have to be _inside_ of it in order for it to have some sort of effect. She flexed a hand, and glanced up to see a small group of youkai frozen solid by the force she exerted. _And perhaps weakened_ , she thought with a slight smirk. Still, she traveled closer to it, unable to help herself, while still keeping an eye on those surrounding her. A flame flashed in her peripheral, but when she looked, it was only a red-haired male, brandishing a long, black blade that seemed to vibrate the very air. He seemed to be watching her without looking, and she found herself curious by him. Perhaps when they were all finished here, she would find out more about why he looked at her in such a way when she did not know him at all.

 _Jotun._ The word was hissed under her skin and she found herself whirling, surprised at having gotten so close to the _keimusho._ She did not know the translation of the word, did not know what it meant, but she felt like she should, could feel heat pulling under her skin. Annoyance. She found herself lifting a hand, brushing it tentatively against the blacked iron, and could feel it pull at her magick. A part of her was pleased it still worked, was still able to do what it had been crafted for, but another part seemed almost horrified. She knew there was no reason, however. Her magick was boundless, and it would take far more time for the _keimusho_ to truly do her any harm. She slowly made her way around the cage, wondering if it would speak more to her, but glanced over her shoulder to see how the others were faring.

They had nearly halved the forces of youkai that had originally been there, but they were not struggling. She found herself pleased with the fae. If they could not withstand these creatures, they certainly would be no fun for her. She was watching the savage dance of the red-haired male again when her fingers brushed air and iron clamped on her wrist. She whirled and tugged, heaving the _keimusho_ forward with her, but it did not release its hold. She bared her teeth at it and shoved her magick forward, hoping to shatter the binds, but no such luck. It took all she gave and sat unharmed, practically purring with her magick. She heard footsteps above and glanced up.

The Tengu crouched down on the _keimusho_ to smile at her. She only hissed at him, and willed the killing magick to remove his head from his body. Nothing happened and as if he knew what she had done, he laughed.

"Ah, that won't work. You should know better than anyone what this cage does, especially to Unseelie, which you technically are, even if you have _Jotun_ in you." That word again. He seemed to see her confusion, and grinned even wider. "Yes. Let me help you remember." He swung down in a blur, faster than any Tengu had the right to be, compared to _her_ , and the force in which he slammed into her shoved her inside the _keimusho_ , and another iron clamped down. Both wrists shackled, she opened her mouth and roared at him, her fury primal.

He was leaning off of the doorway, his head tilted, much like how hers had been earlier. "You were once the daughter of a Frost Giant, you had their blood, you were a _Jotun,_ but time passed and your father was killed and you had come to know of Odin and his sons, his brothers, his family. You _mingled_ with them." He spat the word at her. "Then you fell in love with another, a _kami._ Tsukuyomi. You forgot yourself. You lost yourself. Gave it all to Tsukuyomi. Then you created this cage, right before you had been completely lost, in order to hold anyone that held his blood, because you both knew how much of a monster he could be. You had done so only after he had created the first offspring, giving her your true form." She could hear her heart in her ears, it pounded so loudly, she wondered how she could still hear the Tengu speak. He laughed at her reaction. "Oh, yes! You can sense the truth. He had betrayed you in the deepest way possible. You thought he loved you, when he only wanted your magick to strengthen his, so he could create the ultimate being. You did not know that he loved Amaterasu, his sister. You did not know they were husband and wife. And so your soul was left to fall in between the cracks, until this Unseelie had come to be created. Though his first creation was his masterpiece, this one is capable of surpassing her. After all, your soul had been pushed with this female's long ago."

She didn't realize that she had fallen to her knees until she heard his feet pounding, eating up the space between them. He gripped her chin tightly and forced her gaze upwards and she could feel his claws dig in, surely breaking skin. He saw the despair in her gaze and grinned. "Yes, this body belongs to Kuchiki Rukia. You will never again have your own form. Only relinquishing your subconscious to her will allow you to finally move on, but the wrath of a Goddess is not easy to get over." He flung her face back, and in her shock, she allowed him. He turned his back to her and went to leave the cage, even going so far as to hop out and start closing the door. Before he could, however, he paused and caught her eye. Still smiling he spoke to her one last time. "You have Loki to thank for giving you another form once more. _Skadi._ " He turned and slammed the cage shut with such finality that she could feel it echo deep in her soul, and quickly, it felt like a yawning abyss opened up, its only purpose to swallow her whole.

XxXxXx

When Ichigo felt her magick spike the air, he admitted to being slightly worried about what was happening to her. Though Rukia was indomitable, she was not immortal, and that cage in the middle of the clearing bothered him more than it should have. Whatever creature currently inhabited her body, whether it was indeed a goddess or not, didn't matter. Ichigo didn't want to think about how Rukia would be when the fight ended, he couldn't think about the possibility of her not returning back to herself.

For now, he could only focus on dodging and lunging, pouring his anger and annoyance into the youkai in front of him, could only focus on protecting the Unseelie Joou and his father to his back. They had more than halved the youkai before them, and Ichigo was starting to get restless with this fight. Something wasn't right in this clearing, something wasn't right about this fight, and he wanted to be done with it and continue on.

He had turned to look for Rukia once more in the clearing when he felt her magick vanish so quickly and sharply that he stumbled, and watched the Unseelie Queen's knees buckle. He couldn't even reach out to help her, and was thankful his father could, because all he could focus on was trying to not fall flat on his face. The absence of her pulled so heavily at him, he was sure he was either going to be sick or cry but the worst part was not spying the telling sign of white hair in the clearing. He was sure he was panting at this point, looking around wildly for Rukia, his gulping breaths the only noise in his ears besides his thundering heart.

" **RUKIA!** " his scream silenced everyone around them, and then slowly, a tengu turned from the cage and smiled at Ichigo, the scar on the left side of his face an instant reminder of the Summer Solstice. His fury bolstering him, the Seelie Prince stood upright, his hand tightening around his blade, as he prowled towards the tengu. He didn't say a word, only heaved his blade upwards, a blast of his magick arcing towards the youkai in a burning flash, before the cage took the brunt of his magick. The tengu had the nerve to brush off his shoulder, his smile now a smirk.

"Ah, is that all you have to offer, burning prince? You seem a little…flashy." Ichigo couldn't stop the growl tearing from his throat, baring his canines to the youkai.

"Step away from your safety and ask me then." He brought his blade back up once more, a horizontal arch this time, and poured flames from his blade. They vanished in a blast of smoke. Ichigo took another step closer. _"WHERE IS RUKIA."_ He hardly recognized his own voice, lower beyond its normal depth, guttural in a way he never experienced, even with his short temper. His fury was half blinding him, but something dark was guiding him, something his instincts were giving themselves over to. The tengu still had the nerve to grin at him, smug with something that Ichigo didn't know, but when he spoke, a part of the Seelie prince wished he didn't.

"That girl is gone."


End file.
